No Place Like Home
by Ninalauren
Summary: Brooke is moving back to her hometown with her little brother, Tyler. But the sleepy little town just doesn't seem the same. Can she figure it out before her life spirals out of control? Can she handle her past colliding with her future? Very first fanfic! Sucky summary, sorry ( DEREK/OC VERY SEXUAL CONTENT latter on...
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" Tyler whined.

"Seriously Ty?! We're one hour away and now you wanna start with the most common kid phrases for road trips?" I huffed.

"Um hello we've cooped up in this car for hourssss!"

"Calm down we're almost there. Look" I said pointing at the sign for Beacon Hills surrounded by lush green forest.

"Finally!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what do you wanna do first? Mr. Stilinski should be home now. We can go see him and Stiles? Or grab something to eat. Our boxes won't be here till the morning."

"Yeah let's go see Stiles."

"Mkay, let me see if I can remember where their house is." I pondered looking at the road signs. By this time we were in the center of town. Everything looked just as we left it. The memories punched me in the face one by one. The ice cream shop where I dumped my strawberry ice cream cone on Jackson's head for calling Stiles stupid and my mom making me go tell him sorry while Stiles laughed himself to tears. Or the hill that I crashed my bike on one summer into the concrete below. Scott held me while Stiles ran all the way to my house to get my dad. And being a daddy's girl, he picked me up off the ground and carried me 5 blocks over to the hospital where I found out I broke my ankle in two places.

"Brooke….BROOKE!" Tyler yelled getting me out of my reverie.

"Huh? What? Sorry, Ty." Shaking the images in my head.

"We'll there's the cruiser." I said pulling up on the curb.

Tyler jumped out first and sprinted towards the front door banging on it with his fist.

"Chill out Ty. Cheese and Rice that was loud."

Mr. Stilinski opened the door and a huge smile lit up his face still in his uniform.

"Hey guys!" he said wrapping us both in a hug.

"Howdy Sheriff" I smiled trying to give him my best cowboy impersonation.

"You're such a dork, B" Tyler rolled his eyes poking my back.

"And she's a redhead." The sheriff spoke looking at me with curiously.

"I'm a rebel what can I say? Don't worry I'm dying it as soon as I find a store. I've had enough self-expression to last me a while."

He nodded with sad eyes and ushered us in.

"So where's the big lacrosse player? I'm so glad he got first string. I can't wait to see him play."

"He's at practice right now, should be home soon though. I'll tell you what I'm glad you're back for good. Maybe you can keep his ass…" he looked over at Tyler grinning ear to ear and rolling his eyes "butt I meant butt!" Tyler and I both laughed. "Anyway maybe you can keep him in line. I swear he's been getting into more trouble than I know how to get him out of." He said shaking his head.

"No offense Sheriff, but I do recall some wild stories about you and my dad getting into when you guys were teenagers…"

"Ah I guess you're right, looks like it's true what they say…your kids are always twice as bad as you were." He laughed.

Just then we heard a loud engine pull up into the driveway. One very loud voice coming through the front door towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but grin to see my best friend again. My other brother.

"Dad, what are we doing for dinner? And who's sweet ass ride…what the…BROOKE!" Stiles yelled. He pulled me into the biggest bear hug cutting off my airways. But I welcomed it.

"Oh my God, you are freaking taller than me! And these muscles, someone's been working out." I nudged him when I squeezed his bicep.

"Heck yeah, lacrosse is crazy. I'm a beast now!" He flexed for me.

"And look at this kid!" He pointed as he grabbed Tyler in for a hug "Dang dude you're huge!"

"Yup, I can probably take you down now" he stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Stiles countered arms out in a hunched position about to pounce.

"Alright kids, before you get into a wrestling match, where is all your stuff?" asked Mr. Stilinski.

"We have a few bags in the car. The other boxes won't be here until tomorrow. We wanted to stop by before we went to the old house." I informed him.

"Well I'm sure Stiles and Scott can help you out tomorrow. Won't you Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski asked looking at his only son.

"Of course, it will be just like old times!"

"Good, well I've got everything for you guys set up with the school to start on Monday. Brooke." The Sheriff informed us.

"I can't believe I have to go back to high school. I feel like such a dumbass." I grumbled.

"Hey! Language young lady…and it's not a full year. Just a few credits. Don't worry, people will understand."

"I guess."

"So when are you heading over?"

"Well me and Tyler need to get dinner. Then we'll probably go after that."

"Okay, well how about this, Stiles, why don't you take Ty and Brooke out to pizza and you can help them with their bags after. Pizza's on me." Mr. Stilinski offered.

"Sweet!" Tyler and Stiles jumped at the same time.

"Oh geez, this is going to be fun." I rolled my eyes at the two boys.

"Admit it, you missed me, Bro. The dynamic trio is back!" he fist pumped. "Oh man, speaking of Scott, I'll call him too come with us. Hopefully he's not too busy with Allison."

"That nickname will never get old," I said rolling my eyes. "Who's Allison?"

"New girlfriend. It's all true love and crap. They constantly make me nauseous." He fake gagged.

"Let's go guys I'm starrrving!" Tyler said.

"What about you, Uncle S? You coming too?"

"No actually I have to head out. Paperwork at the department. I swear with all the crap going on here I'll be doing paperwork for the next five years."

"Alright let's go then!"

We drove into town following Stiles. He called Scott who was on his way with Allison. It was so familiar driving in this little town now. But there was something different about it I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe it was the exhaustion creeping up on me from the drive here.

We parked in front of the pizzeria and got out. Scott was standing there with a grin on his face holding hands with a pretty, petite brunette. You've got to be kidding me. Once she noticed my face a huge grin set on her face mirroring mine. I jumped out of the car and we both squealed.

"ARGENT?!"

"LUNEAIRE!"

We immediately hugged each other and while the boys had matching puzzled looks as they stared at us, except for Tyler.

We laughed and I released her to pull Scott into a bear hug, but this one was wayyy tighter than Stiles'.

"Wow look at your hair! You've always wanted to dye it red." Scott observed.

"Yeah well I'm already sick of it. I'm dying it as soon as I find a good color." I gasped for breath as he let me go.

"Damn, Scott, looks like Stiles isn't the only one that got a lot stronger since I last saw you!"

The three of them shared a knowing glance and Scott was the first to snap out of it.

"How the hell do you know each other?" Stiles asked looking cutely confused.

"San Diego! We both were in the young shooters competitions while our dads were at the largest gun show in America." Allison answered.

"This little hottie beat the crap out of me with her bow." I said nudging her with my elbow.

"Yeah, but you showed me up with the glock, the rifle, and the shot gun…." She replied counting on her fingers.

I shrugged. "What can I say?" we both laughed.

"Hey Tyler! Wow you're almost unrecognizable. You've gotten so big."

"Hi." He said shyly blushing.

"Watch it Ty, she's taken." Scott said smirking.

Tyler blushed 50 shades of red and Allison giggled.

"Well let's hurry and get inside. I need food!" Stiles blurted.

We all sat in a booth and talked for two hours. Updating me on the latest gossip. Lydia's breakup with Jackson and of course Stiles gushed over her since elementary school. He was sure he'd get his chance with her now. We reminisced about the good ol' days when parents of other kids would make a bee line for the other side of the street if they saw us together. It was a good welcome home dinner.

"So, any cute, single guys move to town recently?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ew. Gross B!" Tyler gagged as I gave him the 'what' look.

"None that are sane," Stiles piped up.

I got kicked in the shin and let out a loud "OW".

Scott apologized and looked at Stiles with a 'shut up now' face.

"Okayyyy….well I guess we should head to the house now before it gets too dark out."

We all piled back in the cars. Allison and Scott rode with Stiles as they drove behind me and Ty. When we pulled up to the house I just stared for a second and took a deep breath before exiting the car. It was just how we left it. We walked onto the porch and I stuck my parents' old key in. It wouldn't turn.

"Um. My key isn't working?" I questioned looking at the group.

"Oh crap. Sorry Bro. Dad had to change it. There was a break in last month. We made sure to get all the locks changed and the security system updated." Stiles said handing me the new set.

"Well that's comforting," I said rolling my eyes. I stuck the key in the door and turned the knob letting the door swing open.

We walked into the house and I almost cried. It still smelled the same. Before anyone could say anything. Tyler spoke up.

"It still looks the same. Like they could walk around the corner any moment," he whispered.

I looked at my little brother to see a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away before anyone else could notice.

"Hey, kid. Hey…" I whispered to him. "I miss them too. I'll take care of you. I love you, you know that right Ty?"

"Yeah I know. I love you too Brookie." He forced a smile at me.

"Alright so let's get these bags upstairs so we can hit the sack," I spoke louder to the group.

When all the bags were in there respective places and Tyler was sound asleep, I walked the other three to the door.

"Hey, I really appreciate the help guys. It means a lot to me and Ty. Are you guys busy this weekend? Maybe we can hang out or something?"

The three looked at each other.

"We actually are going on a double with Lydia. Sorry Brooke. Maybe another time." Scott said. But he looked like he made that up on the spot. And I should know, I taught him how to do that.

"Oh alright, well I hope you guys have fun." I told them a little disappointed.

"Well you know, Lydia is having a Halloween party, you can come along if you want. And I'm sure we'll see you a lot before then" Allison offered making me feel a little more included in their group.

"That would be awesome. I haven't been dancing in forever!"

"Perfect. Well we'll see you Monday then!"

I gave them all a hug and told them to be safe driving home. Locking up the house I couldn't help but think of how weird the boys were acting. Like they had a big secret I wasn't allowed in on. We used to be best friends. Blood brothers even, well I was their blood sister. I guess everyone changes eventually. I just hope not too much. I've really missed them. As my head hit the pillow I could see how different this town was going to become. I missed my parents. My dad would know what to tell me.

I fell asleep a short time later. Dreaming of the same deep green eyes. No face. Just the eyes that would pop up out of nowhere and if I was being chased down by some monster in the shadows his eyes would turn red with rage until I was safe again. And he had the most beautiful voice. Sexy and deep, full of authority. I don't know how many times I've had this dream after I turned 17. Not the same exact one. But the same exact green eyes or angry red eyes. Whenever I saw them I knew I could find peace. With all the change going on in my life, they seemed like the only constant aside from Tyler. So much was changing. And I felt that this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. ONLY BROOKE AND TYLER

Monday morning. First Day of School.

This was Tyler's first day of high school. I really wish I had his confidence. He didn't look nervous at all. Maybe it was his height.

Tyler pointed out Stiles through the crowd of teenagers frantically waving trying to get our attention. Beside him stood Scott and Allison hand in hand.

The three of them waited outside of the main office so me and Tyler could go grab our schedules really quick. By luck I at least had Allison in my Latin class. Stiles was with me in History. The rest I would I have to deal with alone.

The day dragged. I was introduced at the front of every class. Each student gazed at me like I was a freaking alien. I didn't recognize anyone from when I was younger. Not that I knew anyone like Scott and Stiles.

Latin seemed to be the most difficult so far. The teacher would only allow us to ask questions in Latin. My head was aching by the end. The only good thing about it was we had lunch right after, so my brain could take a well-deserved rest.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria I scanned the room trying to find Tyler. He probably already made some friends, but I didn't want him sitting alone if that wasn't the case.

"He's over there." Allison told me pointing in the direction that Tyler was already sitting. I smiled at her in thanks.

We approached the food line and already I had a lot of stares directed towards me. I vaguely overheard some guys huddled together asking about the 'redhead'.

"Looks like the lacrosse team found fresh meat." Allison stated nudging me in my ribs.

"Yeah, they'll get over it. I'm not very dateable. And I need to buy some hair dye asap. I stick out too much here." I said fiddling with the end of my locks. Everyone had 'normal' hair colors. I forgot how conservative this town was.

"But you said you were looking for a single, hot guy," Allison countered her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I know. It was mostly to get the boys uncomfortable. They hate it when they see me talking to another guy. I can't remember how long I had to protect Danny so they wouldn't kick his ass one summer." I gazed up at the ceiling smiling at the memory.

"WHAT?! Danny Mahealani? But he's so sweet!" She looked shocked as we both sat down.

"What? Who's sweet?" Scott asked looking around as the boys sat down. And Stiles said "Yeah who is it?" With an 'I'll kick his ass' look on his face as he started standing back up.

"Shut up guys! I was telling Allison about the summer I had to keep you off of Danny's ass for kissing me…Hmmm that came out wrong." Me and Allison laughed.

"Wait he kissed you?" Allison asked.

"Well technically I kissed him, he responded, he even copped a feel on my butt. As soon as we were done he told me he was gay. He's known for a while. When I asked why he grabbed my ass he said…"

"I couldn't help it," a male voice stated from behind me.

"DANNY!" I squealed pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you!"

"You too B." he smiled.

"Why are you here?" Sneered Jackson who took a seat next to Danny followed by Lydia.

The boys were looking at him funny. Giving him the evil eye, like he wasn't welcome, but he sat down anyway. Lydia looked even more uncomfortable, which wasn't like her back in the day. She sat opposite of Jackson.

"Well hello to you too Jackass. I needed a few more credits to graduate. So here I am."

"Brooke..."

"Hi Lydia." We never really got along, but I tried to play nice for Stiles.

"So I heard you're having a Halloween party…" I trailed off attempting to have a civil conversation with her.

"Yes, I didn't remember inviting you."

"Actually, I did Lydia. Hope you don't mind." Allison informed her.

"No I guess I don't. Don't you have a son or something now to take care of," It was more of a statement than a question.

Ah classic Lydia.

"He's my brother Lydia and he's sitting right over there." I said pointing to Tyler at the next table over.

"Whatever." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

We sat there discussing costumes until the bell rang. The day seemed to go by faster after lunch. My last class was History, with Stiles. I have to say it was going to be my favorite subject ever. Mr. Boynton wasn't your average teacher. He seemed more interested on the supernatural side of History. For instance, how death can leave a mark on a house or piece of land, especially if the person or people died a horrific way. The end of the day bell rang in the middle of Mr. Boyntons' elaborate speech about the haunted home in Amityville.

"So what do you think?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"I think that's going to be my favorite class," I admitted with a grin.

"It's mine too. You'd be amazed at how much stuff that guy says makes sense."

"Crap! I forgot my Chem book." Stiles said stopping with a jerk. His sneakers skidded against the linoleum. I could have sworn he was going to topple over, but he must have been working really hard on his balance since I've been gone.

"Meet you at the car!" I yelled waving at his jogging form.

As I was getting my books from my locker about to leave for the day someone a pretty, dark woman stopped me.

"Hi, you must be Brooke Luneaire. I'm Miss Morrell, the school counselor." She introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Yes, I am. How'd you know?" I responded and shook her hand.

"I got a call from a Dr. Spengler. He asked that I talk to you, just in case you needed anything."

Great. My psychiatrist calling my new counselor. He did tell me he wanted me to keep up the therapy. I just didn't know it would be so soon.

"Ah. So you know then." I attempted to raise one eyebrow, but I probably looked like I was holding up a big sign that said 'fuck you I'm normal'.

"Only the brief details. I assure you that only the necessary was spoken. So if you'd like we can talk during your free period. That way you won't miss any more classes."

"Sure." I agreed knowing there was no way out of it. Either Miss Morrell would call Dr. Spengler and he would call me, or worse, the Sherriff.

When Scott and Stiles caught up to me I was already in the parking lot talking to Allison about how my classes went. I still had to wait for Tyler. I was putting my purse in the passenger seat when a black Camero's engine roared and parked right behind us. Blocking our way out. What the hell?

"Scott, get in." the voice demanded.

Wait I've heard that voice before. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Jet black hair with a strong jawline slightly splattered with a 5 o'clock shadow, leather jacket and Ray Bans covering his eyes. He had a skinny blonde kid in his passenger seat, but I wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Ugh seriously Derek do we have to do this now!?" Scott whined.

"Get in the fucking car before I make you," his voice was quiet, but had an underlying authority to it.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" I seethed at the hot guy.

"Who are you?" Mr. Camero asked.

"Um, who are you?" I countered.

He didn't answer me. He just stared at me like I was some kind of science experiment. He tilted his glasses down. Those eyes! Crystal green. They had been burned into my memory, I could recognize them anywhere. Scott climbed in after he kissed Allison and whispered in her ear making her giggled. Horny teenagers.

We were both still staring at each other when Stiles cleared his throat. Derek shook his head and looked over at my deep blue 1968 Ford Mustang.

"Nice ride." I could almost see a small smile form on his face. He didn't look like someone that smiles often.

"You too." I mumbled as he sped off watching as they left.

"Wow. Who was that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Derek Hale." Stiles answered my question.

"Well fuck me sideways I think I just came."

Allison's mouth gaped open while Stiles dribbled out the water he was drinking. Priceless. I saw the car swerve before it regained its control and sped through the exit off campus.

"Ew. Seriously, B. That's gross. And what was with the stare off?" Stiles said.

I shrugged. "Do I know him? The name sounds familiar."

"He's the one that's house burnt down years back. Him and his sister were the only ones that weren't inside. But his sister got murdered a year ago."

"Oh God, by who?"

"Pe…I mean no one really knows. Some druggie probably." He changed his answer when Allison gave him the 'shut the fuck up' look. She was definitely hanging around Scott too much. And there was definitely something going on here they weren't telling me.

"Sorry I'm late," Tyler came over huffing. "Some lady named Miss Morrell caught me in the hallway and wanted to talk."

"She got to me too kid," I said solemnly patting his shoulder.

"Ugh." Was his only reply.

* * *

DEREK POV

Those eyes! We could still hear their voices as we drove off.

"Well fuck me sideways I think I just came." The brown eyed girl spoke.

What? Did she just say that? About me?!

"DEREK!" Scott yelled.

I was swerving and I immediately corrected myself as Isaac and Scott laughed.

"Shut up!" I demanded. "One word and I'll break your necks repeatedly."

They exchanged a curious glance and we went to scan the woods. After hours of what seemed like no hope to pick up the scent Isaac found this morning, I let the boys go and jumped in my car. I had to talk to Deaton.

"Well I wasn't planning on seeing you today. I thought you'd still be tracing the scent from this morning."

"Couldn't pick it back up. We were hundreds of miles out. No use to keep going."

"So why are you paying me a visit then, I'm assuming it's not just to see how I'm doing." He smirked.

"No." I told him deadpanned.

"Well come in and sit down then," he offered gesturing with his hand to the nearest chair.

I sat in the chair and propped my elbows on my knees. I ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell was I doing?

"Is there something you wanted to discuss, Derek?"

"She's here," I breathed.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Her. This girl. She has the same eyes. The same exact ones from my dreams."

"When did she get here?"

"Last Friday. From what I overheard from Stiles and Scott."

"Interesting. Are you having any impulses?"

"Like what?! Bending her over and making her mine? Biting her?" I snapped frustrated. I felt my cock twitch at the thought. Yeah I wanted her. All of her. I needed her to be mine. I needed to lift her by her hips and slide her down on me. _Fuck Derek! Stop it dumb ass. Concentrate. You don't need this shit messing with your mind. You have a psycho to catch._

"Well that, anything else?" Deaton asked keeping his cool.

"I don't want to hurt her. I want to keep her safe," I mumbled not really wanting him to hear me.

"Then Derek, it looks like you have a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"Do you remember what your mother told you after the Paige incident?"

"That someone day my love would form in my dreams, and she would appear when she was ready." I recited my mother's words.

He nodded. "How old is this girl?"

This girl. She was more than some girl. "Her name is Brooke. And she's 18."

"So these dreams started when she turned 17 probably, right when you turned Alpha. Its either a coincidence or the two already have a very strong bond. I haven't had the chance to do much research, I can if you'd like." I nodded. "I wouldn't doubt that she's had dreams about you as well."

"From what I could sense when we saw each other, I think your right."

"Is there anyone else with her?"

"I heard a boy when I was leaving. I think it's her brother."

"What about her parents?"

"I think they died a few months back." I informed him thinking about how I tried to get my answers out of Scott. His words rang in my head _'since when do you care about anyone but yourself'_.

"Hmm."

"Don't 'hmm' me doc. What are you thinking?" I practically growled in frustration.

"Well I'm just wondering if that's connected with the trouble you've had to control your inner wolf. Mates are linked in a very strong and spiritual way. Even though you haven't committed yourself entirely, your souls might have already been connecting. I think you felt part of her pain from whatever experience she's been through."

"But it's happened on more than one occasion. It's just now starting to get back to normal."

"Well Derek, maybe she's been through a lot more than we know." He patted my shoulder and as I began walking out I looked over my shoulder and nodded in thanks at the vet.

* * *

**Sooo this is my very first fanfic ever. If you can't already tell. I have no idea how to use this website.** **Any helpful hints would be awesome! My story will not follow the plot of the story. I will have a few similar things here and there, but otherwise its all from my brain =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I wanted to add some time with Brooke and her brothers. They make her feel like a kid again. So this is mostly a fun loving chapter. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**I would appreciate any reviews. Tell me if you like it so far! The next chapter will have a little more excitement! **

Tuesday.

"So," Ms. Morrell broke the silence. "Is there anywhere you want to start?"

"None that I can think of at this moment."

"Well Dr. Spengler sent me you're file." There was the bait.

"Oh yeah? Anything interesting?" I did secretly wonder what little notes he wrote about me.

"Well I have to say, you and Tyler do have pretty large files. Everything is in there, newspaper clipping, court documents…"

"I'm surprised he decided to keep all that." I huffed slumping back in the chair.

"It's good to leave a paper trail."

"I'll keep that in mind," I murmured.

"I've read the file, but to be honest, Brooke, I'd rather hear it from you. If you don't mind."

I sighed. Of course she did. We began with my happy childhood story but it wasn't nearly as long as the horror that came after my 17th birthday. The bell rang, ending my study hall hour.

"We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Same time."

"Great. Thanks Ms. Morrell."

I knew what I would have to say during our next meeting. I would have to relive all these fucking memories I've tried so hard to forget. Looking down at my shoes I crossed my arms trying to disappear. Talking about this crap always made me feel dirty.

A brick wall stopped my pity-party. Of course I fell straight on my rear.

"God, Brooke, I'm so sorry!" Tyler exclaimed holding out a hand to help me up.

"I thought you were a wall, you're getting some muscle on you kid," I laughed taking his hand and getting to my feet.

He looked nervous so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Your turn huh?"

"Yeah, why do we still have to do this?" He groaned.

"Maybe because they think if we don't we'll go on a psychotic rampage," I joke. "You'll be fine. I gotta get to class."

Throughout the rest of the week Miss Morrell started skimping on the puppies and rainbows and got into the nitty gritty.

"Why did you want to be your brother's guardian?"

I was shocked at the question. "He's my brother. He's the only family I have left besides the Stilinski's and McCall's. I couldn't go on living knowing he's out there. What if something happened to him and I wasn't there?" I was about to end with a duh, but I stopped myself.

"But the Stilinski's and McCall's aren't you're biological family."

"Doesn't make them any less of my family," I countered.

"It says here about three months after you're parents' death the Judge decided to reevaluate his decision of your guardianship. Why was that?"

I felt like I was a criminal on trial. Maybe she was just trying to put the pieces of Dr. Spengler's notes together, but it was really irritating me. "I had a bad reaction to some Xanax. I was already on Zoloft and it made me feel worse, the panic attacks increased and I started having them multiple times a day. I just signed my dads business over to the new owners. I was having a bad day. I could feel my head get weird, then my chest, so I took a Xanax. Next thing I know, I'm hallucinating in the bathroom with a steak knife jammed into my arm. Tyler was banging on the door but he couldn't bust it down. When the cops and Dr. Spengler got there the door opened and I was pulling the knife out of my wrist."

Ms. Morrell's face was passive, but I could tell by her eyes, she looked deeply concerned.

"You said you were hallucinating, can I ask what about?" She asked still professional.

Sure, ask away about my freaking crazy moments! No problemo.

"Colton. He held the door. The lights were flickering. He had these bright glowing blue eyes that I could see even when the lights flickered out. When I went for the window, he stabbed the knife into my wrist."

"You believe that happened?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. It took them hours to convince me it didn't. The doctor gave me a different anti-depressant. And told the Judge it was a pharmaceutical measurement error. Tyler stayed in my custody and two days later we were packing to move."

"You still don't believe it though do you?" Ms. Morrell mused.

"Believe what?"

"That you were hallucinating."

"Isn't that the purpose of a hallucination? To believe that everything around you, no matter how crazy, is undeniably real? So no, I don't believe it. But I have no evidence. So I can only assume that the good ol' doc is right."

"You're absolutely right." Wait, what? What am I right about? Before I could question her, she shifted topics.

"What made you decide to come to Beacon Hills?"

"The Sheriff," I laughed. "When they came to my parents' funeral, he told me that we should come back. We hadn't been back there since two summers ago. My dad was having issues with the business and my mom had a heavy case load. So…he reminded me about their old house, my moms parent house, and really I had already wanted to come back. This is the only other place I could call home."

When Friday arrived I couldn't have been more relieved. Homework and cleaning would have to wait until Sunday. Friday night I have reserved for me and my brothers.

"Mama McCall!" I squealed as I grabbed her in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart! Look at you! You've grown up so much since we last saw you."

Melissa McCall was still as beautiful as ever. I swear it looks like she hadn't aged a day since I saw her last. Why she hasn't gotten re-married yet, I may never know. She and Scott seemed to be closer than ever. He cared a lot about his mother, anyone could see that. But just like it was with him and Stiles, she looked like she was in on some secret.

I looked around. Nothing really seemed to have changed. Just like my parents' house. The photos on the walls may have been swapped out. I couldn't see any of Mr. McCall anymore.

I picked up the bags of groceries I dropped when I first walked through the door. They seemed to strain against each other, I knew one of them was about to lose a handle.

"Why can't you just take two trips?" Melissa asked me with her hands extended ready to grab whatever fell.

"Two trips are for whimps!" The boys and I said in unison. I huffed letting the contents spill onto the kitchen table.

"Please please please tell me that is what I think it is!" Stiles bounced excitedly.

"It is what you think it is because I bought what it is," I replied attempting to confuse him with my words.

"Oh no, not this again!" Melissa raised her voice.

"Come on mom! You know this is like a once a year type of thing!" Scott pleaded.

"Don't ruin this for us woman!" Stiles glared at Melissa clutching the marshmallows.

If looks could kill. She had both hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed into slits. I swear any second she was going to shoot laser beams out of them.

Scott rushed in front of Stiles with his arms spread out.

"Mom, he didn't mean it," Scott said trying to reason with her.

"Sorry, Melissa," Stiles apologized flinching back from her stare.

"I promise we'll clean up," I consoled her.

She walked over to Tyler and whispered to him, only we could still hear.

"Make sure they don't break too much. Or kill anyone."

Tyler beamed. He was being put in charge over his older sister. Awesome.

I pouted as Scott and Stiles already got the main ingredients opened and onto the counter. Tyler plopped himself on the sofa and began flipping through channels. We barely heard Ms. McCall's goodbye as we were too consumed into our baker's duties. That was until she threw a potpourri pinecone at Stiles in the head.

"NO STREAKING!" She screamed and slammed the door.

Me and Stiles eyes widened as we blushed fire engine red. Scott and Tyler laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"Dude, you said you didn't tell anyone!" Stiles hissed at Scott.

"I swear I didn't. She found your pants on our front lawn and your shirt in the tree. Brooke's bra and shirt were in our mailbox…" he trailed off looking at me in his peripherals.

"They should really have warning labels on sugar," I mumbled.

I mixed up the brownies for the bottom layer and pushed it onto the rack in the oven. Scott had the Oreos crushed and was working on the chocolate pudding. Stiles was giving our marshmallows a nice golden brown coat. Why we delegated him the fire handler, I have no clue.

The whole process took about 30 minutes. And when it was finished all four of us just stared at it in awe with spoons in hand. Lying on the table before us was a brownie based dish with chocolate mousse, crumbled Oreo's, more mousse, melting marshmallow drizzled with caramel then topped with cool whip and sprinkles. One of our best crack casseroles yet.

Each of us continually spooning chunks of the delicious dessert in our mouth as we watched Immortals. In the middle of a fight scene Scott jumps of his seat, pointing frantically at the TV.

"I an do hat!" Scott yelled with his mouth full.

I stood up and jumped in front of him waving my napkin.

"BULLSHIT FLAG!" I countered as the napkin fell to the floor.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's do this! Wha Wha! You want some of dis ninja?!" Stiles hopped up flailing some karate moves around.

"Moo the ouches!" Tyler yelled stuffing another spoonful of crack casserole in his mouth. Falling to the floor and pushing the couch with his legs and feet.

When parents talk about their children with a sugar high, they usually use the term 'bouncing off the walls' in a figurative manner. This is not the case when you eat crack casserole. Scott was running halfway up the living room wall before back flipping onto the couch. Tyler following him, landing perfectly in the sitting position beside Scott. Stiles was up next. He had a good running start, but he hesitated during the flip and ended up face down on the couch next to Tyler. I was laughing so hard I could have peed on myself and not known it. It's like we were all drunk or high, or both.

I didn't remember passing out. Or where I passed out. In fact I didn't remember what the last thing we did was. I'm pretty sure some asshole with a supped up engine rolled by the house and started revving annoyingly, but it only phased my ears for a few moments. Maybe the finger I flashed him was enough to leave me alone.

It must have been hours later, someone was flashing a light as I was coming out of my sugar coma.

"Brooke!" The man yelled nudging my foot.

Once I got my eyes opened I was able to make out the mans face. Something was off though.

"Uncle, why are you upside down?" I asked. Gosh my back was killing me.

"I could ask you the same question," he said raising his eyebrows.

Man my stomach was hurting. I reached up to wipe my eyes, but I got something crunchy and gooey all over my face.

The Sheriff huffed. "Please tell me you guys didn't eat the crack casserole again."

"Don't arrest me! I swear it wasn't mine!" I cried in fake horror.

I looked up at the sky, it looked like the sun was coming up.

"What time is it?" I asked as I tried to right myself. Apparently I was the one upside down, on the McCall's steps no less.

"7:00 a.m. I thought I should come by and say hello to you guys before I went to work."

"That's sweet." I smiled at him. Looking around none of the boys were next to me.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well your brother is passed out on the couch, Scott is sleeping on the table. And my little delinquent son is over there…" he pointed in the direction of a tree.

Stiles had his arms and legs wrapped around a tree like a child clinging to his parents' leg.

The giggle escaped my lips before I could contain it. The Sheriff did not look happy.

"I'm going to make that casserole illegal even if it kills me." He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Him and Stiles had such similar little quirks like that, it was really cute.

"Can you make sure to get him inside and decent before the neighbors find him?"

"Yes, sir," I agreed wobbling off the porch as Mr. Stilinski drove off in his patrol car.

"Stilesssss, time to wakey wakey…" I poked him in the ribs.

He giggled. "Come on Lydia, you know I'm ticklish." He murmured making kissing lips at the tree.

"Yeah, no buddy. Not Lydia. Get your ass up before the neighbors wonder why we have a hippie in the front yard tree hugging." I laughed and pulled him away from 'Lydia'.

Stiles looked up at me and then zipped his head back and forth like a cartoon.

"Shit, it happened again didn't it?" He looked at me glumly.

"Well I still have a shirt on. But you, my friend, have no pants." I gestured to his bottom half as my eyes wandered to the sun rise.

He blushed furiously looking down at his plaid boxers. I glanced at him and he smiled.

Attempting to raise an eyebrow I said, "what?"

"I've missed mornings like these. I'm glad you're back." He smiled at me as he got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of his pale, toned legs. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we made our way up the porch.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up before Melissa goes on a killing spree," I said pushing him into the house to review the damage.

By the Sunday we all had our acts together. For the most part anyways. I had the boys over for dinner and we were all huddled at the kitchen table doing homework. I really needed to keep up with this if I was going to graduate in December like planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here's a little Derek/Brooke action ;) I try to let you guys know what days these events are taking place, but sometimes I'll be skipping a few days or maybe a week or 2. **

Monday. 

I had gotten a call from Dr. Spengler Monday afternoon right after the last bell rang. He was making sure I was okay and that he refilled my new prescription at the nearest pharmacy. Reminding me to take it if I ever had another episode. And if they became worse I was to call him to put me on my last medication I have. I was doing everything in my power not to let that happen. I hated feeling like a zombie.

On our way home from school Tyler looked beyond nervous.

"Um Ty, you alright bro?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'm good." He fidgeted in his seat starting out the window.

"Okay," was all I said. I didn't want to push him.

"Ugh, fine!" I smiled, that didn't take long. "I'mtryingoutforlacrosse." He blurted.

"Oh." Crap what would my parents think. He could get hurt. "Wait. Didn't the season already start?"

"Yeah, but Scott got me a tryout session during practice tomorrow so the coach could see what I could do, since he's co-captain and everything."

"Well that's great Ty." And I meant it. "But your grades can't slip. No excuses okay?"

"I know. It's the Coach's rules too, B. I won't fuck up."

"HEY! Language! Geez you're hanging out with Scott and Stiles too much!"

"You're one to talk. Besides they're practically family. They should be allowed to corrupt me."

"Ha ha. Not funny kid. Well I guess it gives me a better excuse to stay for the practices then huh?"

Next day.

I sat on the bleachers next to Allison we were chatting away about the Latin exam coming up when Jessica Palm came by to sit with us.

"So, Brooke. Your little brother is kinda cute," Jessica sneered.

"Hands off Medusa. He's too young for you." I glared at her.

"Chill out. I'm just messing with you." She rolled her eyes flipping her bleached hair.

"You better be." I responded through my gritted teeth.

"Geez you are feisty today. Haven't been laid in a while hun?"

"Jess, not everyone's vagina is a 7-Eleven." Allison giggled and turned it into a cough when Jessica glared at her.

"Well at least I can keep a man. What happened with what's his name in Orlando? Caleb? Kyle? Oh yeah, Colton." An evil smile crept up on her face.

I clenched my hands into fists and my blood boiled. "Drop it bitch, before I drop you onto the floor and pummel you with my fists."

"Touchy touchy. Well I'd love to stay and chat about your failures, but I gotta run. Unlike you, I have a date."

"Wow, have you guys always been like this?" Allison asked.

"Kinda. We were friends at first. Until she started drooling over Scott. We grew apart after that. I've always felt like she thought she was better than me. She was pissed because he didn't like her. And once Scott, Stiles and I were inseparable, she started going out of her way to hate me. Come to think of it, Scotts never shown interest in anyone, until you that is…"

"So do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Colton." She whispered his name.

Even the name still gave me chills. Dr. Spengler said it wasn't something to be ashamed of. And if I was able to open up with others, it would help. I looked down at my shoes before I began my story.

"We started dating when I was 16. It was getting pretty serious. I really thought I loved him, and he loved me….my family hated him. I told my parents I was going to the movies with friends. And I snuck out to see him so we could go to a party. Bu this night he seemed….different. He parked on a dead end street in the middle of nowhere. He got really handsy and I told him I wasn't ready. He got mad and tried to force himself on me. I was able to get out of the car and run before he caught up to me. I've never seen anyone so furious. He punched and kicked me. I was screaming for him to stop," I took a deep breath before I continued in a whisper. "He was pulling down my pants and grabbing me and his fingers…well…."I trailed off and looked up at her. With the expression on her face I could tell she got my point. "He kept telling me to shut up and like it. I don't know how, but my dad came out of nowhere and pulled him off of me telling me to run. It took me forever, but I ran all the way back to my house. My mom and brother were there when I came in crying and bleeding. When my dad came home he had blood on him he was furious until he saw me and we both cried. My mom called the police. We filed an injunction, but I never saw or heard from Colton again."

I had tears in my eyes by the time I had finished. I looked up at Allison and she was crying too. She pulled me into and hug and I let out a few sobs. Letting go of her I wiped away the tears.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "I'm really glad you can back. Now we can be closer friends."

"Me too, Brooke." She smiled back. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks."

The boys were already on the field and I could see Isaac and Scott both looking up at us. Both had looks of fury on their faces. Had they heard me? I never told Scott and Stiles. I'm surprised they hadn't found out from Mr. Stilinski. I think my dad called him after it happened to see if he had any contacts for investigators. My mom was still pretty new as an attorney, and she mostly handled civil cases. The coach yelled at them to stop dicking around and focus. A flash of red caught my eye and I saw Derek Hale standing at the edge of the woods. He looked murderous, jaw clenched with fists revealing white knuckles at his sides.

"What's Derek doing here?" I asked Allison.

"Where?" she said scanning the tree line.

"Over….hmmmm," he was gone.

"He usually comes to watch the practices. And the games. But he stays away from crowds. He doesn't like people much."

"Ah. I see. Oh there's Tyler!" I squealed pointing at number 21 on the field.

We sat there watching the boys. Screaming and rooting them on. Out in the distance there was a faint but undeniable howl of pain from what I could only imagine to be a wolf. Three boys that were on the field looked up, one of them being my brother.

"Alright ass buddies, back to the play," Coach yelled. "No offense Danny."

"None taken Coach," Danny yelled back laughing.

"Hey I'm staying later after practice with Scott and Stiles, is that okay?" Tyler asked coming up to me after Coach let the team hit the showers.

"Yeah that's fine. Not too late though okay."

"Alright, I'll catch a ride with Stiles. "

When I got home and finished my homework I had too much on my mind from all these freaking therapy sessions. They were almost as bad as the ones with Dr. Spengler. Almost.

So without thinking I tentatively got dressed in some volleyball shorts with a sports bra and a t-shirt with the arms completely cut out that revealed my ribs and my intricate tattoo. I gazed at myself after tying my laces. I was definitely thinner this past year. But I gained a lot of muscle with the training I did with dad. I took a deep breath, plugged in my iPod and jogged out the door. I followed the road most of the way, passing Scotts house, then stiles house. I wasn't even thinking anymore. I was just listening to the adrenaline pumping beats of Bush.

I could feel the burning in my calves as my heart beat erratically. I stopped to lean against a tree with my hands on my knees. What's burning?

"_You gave me this_

_Made me give_

_Your silver grin_

_still sticking it in_

_You have some machine soul machine_

_Soul of Machine_"

My head snapped up and I tried to smell it again, but the burning wood subsided. I turned in every direction. Fuck! How did I end up in the woods?!

"Great," I said aloud. Maybe if I backtracked I would find the road?

"_The longest kiss _

_Feeling furniture days _

_Drift madly to you _

_Pollute my heart; Drain_"

I turned to run, when I felt eyes on me. I took an aggressive stance and whipped around with a kick. Whoever was stalking me was going to get a shoe down their throat!

Unfortunately for me they grabbed my ankle holding it up in the air.

"_Your loaded smiles and pretty just deserts _

_Wish it all for you _

_So much it never hurts _

_You have soul machine _

_Stolen me_ "

"You again." Yes, tall glass of beautiful water was holding my leg.

"What are you doing out here?" He demanded.

"Running," I said using my duh tone.

"Do you even know where you are?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I don't even know how I got here."

He rolled his eyes.

"_All your mental armor drags me down _

_We can't breathe when we come around _

_All your mental armor drags me down _

_Nothing hurts like your mouth_"

I popped the ear buds out and held them in my hands; you could still hear the blaring music.

"You wanna put my leg down now?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Not sure yet. Kinda like the view." He was cocky. That much I was 100% sure of.

The kinky bastard. So I shrugged like it was no big deal before trying to push the leg further towards my attacker like my father said. But Derek had a nice tight grip. If it wasn't for knowing that he would definitely keep his grip, I wouldn't even dare think of what I was about to do. I faux punched him with the left, just so he would grip my wrist instead of my leg, which he did. So I swept my only available leg under his feet. What I wasn't prepared for was him to drop my right ankle and my wrist simultaneously. I winced at the impending fall. But it never happened. In fact, I was against something warm, hard and damn it smelt good.

Opening my eyes, Derek was smirking at me.

"Nice moves, but you're a little predictable," he breathed in my face. Surprisingly it was cool, smelling faintly of peppermint.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound as badass as I could, but feeling his breath on my face, his hands placed firmly on the bottom of my thighs, I could barely whisper.

"You think too much. Let your instincts guide you," his voice was rough and my heart stuttered at his words.

This was the first time it happened. I let another man touch me in an intimate way. He obviously didn't know, but it was something that was extremely significant to me.

"_Breathe in right away, _

_Nothing seems to fill this place_

_I need this every time, _

_Take your lies get off my case_

_Someday I will find a love_

_That flows through me like this_

_This will fall away, _

_this will fall away_

_You're getting closer to pushing me_

_Off of life's little edge_

_Cause I'm a loser _

_And sooner or later_

_You know I'll be dead_

_You're getting closer, _

_You're holding the rope, _

_I'm taking the fall_

_Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yea_"

"Interesting playlist," he mused.

"Adrenaline. It um…the genre makes me run harder, I-it gets my adrenaline going."

He nodded in agreement. "It's getting dark out, you should get home. Don't want you running into murderers." He had the same authority in my dreams. Very, very sexy.

"I think I just have to worry about the mountain lions here," I laughed as he let go of my thighs enough to let me slide down his body.

He gave me a funny look. "I'll walk you," Derek stated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you did so well 5 minutes ago," he retorted.

Derek began to walk in the opposite direction that I was initial going to try and backtrack. I followed suit.

"Hey, you didn't smell anything burning out here did you? I could have sworn…" Derek interrupted me before I could finish.

"Not anymore," his tone was harsh, but I could see his eyes, and they were full of pain.

Crap. That's right. His family lived on the preserve. Probably not far from here. Great Brooke, bring up painful memories of his entire families death. Dumbass.

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_"

I wasn't even listening to the music until I remembered the lyrics. This beautiful man has been through so much, just like me. I'm praying that whatever comes of this little spark we have, that he'll never know how broken I really am. We walked at an easy pace back to my house.

I kept glancing at him through my peripherals, and who could blame me? Derek's face was amazing in the moonlight. Lined with stubble with he had a splash of purple under his eyes probably from lack of sleep. The best part was his eyes. Those green crystals had a slight glow to them that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. He may have a neon sign above him saying 'BADASS'. But those crystals gave his true feelings away. I wonder if he knew that.

My heart couldn't stop pounding in my chest. Every so often our arms would touch from walking so close together and my heart would stop all together. Yeah, it's official. I've gone all Bella and shit. Seriously though, Derek Hale, had his hands on my thighs! A tight grip at that. It made me wonder if he had a girlfriend. I truly hope not. He wouldn't do that if he had one, right?

He coughed breaking through my thoughts. "You're home."

"Oh, um. Thanks," I said shyly. I looked up and the lights were on. My brother was home.

"Brooke?" Derek asked. Wait how'd he know my name?

I stopped walking and faced him "Hm?" I stopped breathing. His face was maybe an inch from mine.

"Sweet dreams." He smirked.

Holy shit did he know?!


	5. Chapter 5

Trick or Treat.

It was 5 days away from Halloween. And being the procrastinators that we are, my brother and I were just heading to look for costumes. Still completely undecided on what we wanted to be. We figured it would be easier to look until we saw something that caught our eyes. We had about 20 minutes until we met up with Scott and Stiles for ice-cream that I promised them for helping Tyler with lacrosse.

Tyler walked along the aisle with the masks and I scanned over the fishnets. Maybe that's too skanky? I heard a howl. Not an imitation, a genuine, vicious, bloodcurdling wolf howl.

"Tyler!" I yelled. I had to get to him.

When I turned down the next isle a wolf was face to face with me. I screamed and fell on my butt. Tyler was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes dropping the mask to his feet.

"Very funny booger! I'm going to get you back so bad!" I yelled at him as I embarrassingly got to my feet.

"Oh...my…God…your…face!" He was still laughing and trying to catch his breath.

"You know I do have the power to get rid of your precious PlayStation right?!" I threatened.

"It was Stiles' idea!" He pointed at the two boys rounding the corner. Stiles and Scott were laughing harder than Tyler.

"God you guys are going to get it so bad!" I fumed.

"Come on Bro! It was just a joke!" Stiles retorted flailing his arms in only a way he can.

"What? Afraid of some payback?" All three of them looked scared now. Oh man, they had no idea.

"We're not scared of you. Right guys?" Tyler asked looking back at the boys nodding at them in encouragement. Both of them had the deer in the headlights look.

"Hell yeah we are!" Stiles answered. "You haven't felt the true wrath of your sister kid, she's like the queen of revenge."

"There will be time for that later. Now can we get back to shopping? I still don't have a costume!"

"I'm going to be wolfman!" Tyler voiced.

"As long as you promise you won't scare the shit out of me again, fine."

"Yes!" he fist pumped. "I promise."

Just then a long hooded cape caught my eye. It would easily fall right above my knees. Hm. Wolf…

"Well I just found my costume!"

"What?" Scott asked.

I held up the cape to them. "Little red riding hood."

We went up to the front to pay. I found a red, black and white ruffled mini skirt that almost looked like a tutu with some white knee high stockings to match and a mini picnic basket I could double as a purse to complete the outfit. I already had the perfect black corset to match it at home. As we were leaving I saw a familiar black Camaro once again behind my car.

"Seriously why are you making a habit of trapping me?" I asked to the sex God in the black leather jacket. He was walking towards the four of us.

"Why'd you call me Scott?" Derek asked Scott completely ignoring my question.

"I didn't…oh…God I'm sorry it was a jo…" Stiles nudged Scott's arm before he could finish. "I mean. I didn't mean to. It must have dialed you in my pocket." He amended.

I just glared at him. Why'd he have to be so mean? What was his problem? He must have sensed my eyes and he turned to me.

"Brooke, who's that?" Tyler whispered.

Derek looked down at my little brother and by some miracle his face relaxed. No longer bearing that permanent scowl.

"I'm Derek Hale." He announced holding out his hand.

"Tyler Luneaire." Tyler informed him shaking his hand.

"Luneaire. That's an interesting last name." He mused looking at Scott.

"It's French," I piped up.

He just nodded looking at Tyler. "How old are you kid?"

Tyler scowled. "I'm not kid. And I'm 14."

"Welp that's enough chit chat. C'mon guys we gotta go. You promised ice-cream." Stiles said pointing at me.

"Um I think you will be buying now because of that stunt you just pulled."

"Ugh fine whatever. Let's go Scott." Stiles said hitting Scott playfully.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a sec." Scott was still rooted in place with Derek.

He shrugged and we walked across the street to the Dairy Queen. "Stiles, seriously, what's up with mantriangle with you, Scott and Derek?"

"Ah him, yeah, you know he helped us out a lot last year with lacrosse and stuff. Big tough guy like him whooped our sorry asses into shape. So he still comes around sometimes to make sure we're still keeping up with the workouts. No big deal."

"Why does he always look so mad?"

"Now that I can't answer for you. He's always that way. Probably hasn't got laid in a while."

"Hello?! Child present!" I admonished him.

"Shit sorry! I mean crap!" He amended palming his forehead.

Tyler rolled his eyes as we walked into the ice-cream shop down the street.

"What I'm wondering is why he wouldn't even look at you today. Last time he saw you, it was the longest staring contest of the century."

"You are so overdramatic. But I was kinda thinking about that too." I murmured.

Even as I said it, I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. Either someone was watching me, or I was hoping really hard that he was.

HALLOWEEN.

It was finally the day of the party. This would be the first time in over 6 months that I'll be out and really enjoying myself. Even if Lydia and Jackson would be there. I couldn't let it phase me. At least those two haven't changed too much, but that probably wasn't a good thing.

"Ty, what are your plans tonight?"

"I'll probably end up going around the neighborhood me and a few freshman made some plans."

"No egging or toilet papering houses."

"Seriously, Brooke, who does that anymore?"

"I'm not kidding. Make sure you have your phone on you and I want you home by 11:30. No arguments."

"Fine. When will you be home?"

"I shouldn't be too late. By midnight maybe. I gotta go to Allison's down the street. She's driving. I need to go finish getting ready."

I was in love with my costume. My hair was in tight curls almost coming up to my shoulders which was weird since it fell below my bra strap when it was straightened out. The corset was nice and snug giving me a lot more cleavage than I thought I had. The skirt was shorter than I'd like, but my legs looked hot in the stockings so I tried to stay confident. I even found my black pumps. It's almost as if I was meant to find that red hooded cape. Ah the good side of fate.

Tyler even let me help him with his werewolf costume. I tore the shirt and put fake blood on it to make it look a little more realistic. We left the house together and locked up. A few of his friends were already waiting on the sidewalk. I waved and reminded him the rules before we went our separate ways.

Allison gave me the directions to her house and luckily I was only 3 blocks away. When I got to her house I had to keep my mouth from popping open. It was huge and beautiful. I knocked on the door. A man with short brown hair and a no nonsense attitude opened the door. He was good looking for an older man.

"Well well well. If it isn't Miss Luneaire. I can't tell you how much Allison has talked about you since you've been back."

"Hello Mr. Argent. It's good to see you again," I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Please come in, Allison is still getting ready." He gestured opening the door wider.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your parents. They will be truly missed."

"Thank you, sir." I fidgeted with my bag hoping that he wouldn't keep up with the parental questions.

"Can I ask why you moved to Beacon Hills of all places?"

"Um yeah, my parents had a house here. We weren't close to anyone in Florida, so me and my brother moved back here. We used to come here almost every summer. My dad was best friends with Sheriff Stilinski, so me and Stiles became best friends. Scott came along once we went to school together."

"Are you living with a relative?"

"No sir, my only living relative is in a psych ward back in Orlando, where we're from."

"How old is your brother?"

"He's 14, almost 15."

He looked confused. "How old are you again?"

"18 sir." He still looked confused so I explained in more detail. "Since the only relative we have left is unable to take care of my brother, I was able to get the courts to make me his sole guardian. I know it's a very big responsibility, but I couldn't let me only brother be put into foster care. I didn't seem right."

He looked at me and nodded. "You seem very wise for your age young lady."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled up at him.

Allison stood at the top of the stairs in a skin tight ninja costume. "Brooke! Hey I'm almost ready. Dad you're being nice right?"

I laughed it off.

"That costume is a little tight don't you think Allison?" He looked worried.

"Dad stop! You know that Scott will be there protecting me from the perv's."

"He's what I'm worried about." Chris mumbled as Allison trotted back to find her purse.

"That's a very unique necklace you have there Brooke."

I looked down at the moonstone pendant that almost reached my belly button. I never take it off.

"It's a moonstone. My father gave it to my mother before they were married. It's the only piece of jewelry I have left of hers." Even I could tell my voice was sad.

When I looked up Mr. Argent was eyeing me curiously until Allison broke his reverie.

"Come on let's go! Don't wanna make Lydia wait."

Once we got in the car we were able to talk freely.

"Your cleavage looks awesome Allison. I think I know why your dad was so worried." I laughed winking at her.

"Thanks! I hope Scott likes it. Yours looks amazing too." She added smiling.

"Are you kidding? He's going to be motor boating those puppies by the end of the night." She blushed.

"I know we haven't had a lot of time to talk privately. I wanted to say, I'm really sorry about your parents. I lost my mother last year, I couldn't imagine not have my dad too." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Damn, Alli, why didn't you tell me?" I squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"Too hard," she said looking at the road.

"I know what you mean," I mumbled frowning.

"So I'll take it you haven't been to one of Lydia's parties." Thank God she switched the subject. I couldn't take crying right now.

"Nope. I'm guessing they are usually wild."

"You could say that. Let's hope this one isn't as crazy as her birthday."

"What happened at her birthday party?"

"Um…someone ruffied the punch. Thankfully someone caught it in time. But a few people got sick." She made that up on the spot and I could tell. But I didn't want to push her away. So I decided for now that I would play along.

"Wow, I'll keep that in mind when I get a drink."

It was barely dark outside and there were already a bunch of cars parked in front of Lydia's house, if it could even be called a house. It was bigger than Allison's. We saw Scott and Stiles getting out of the Jeep so we started walking towards them. I laughed so hard when I saw their costumes. Stiles was Robin Hood and Scott was a Gladiator, shirt not included. Since when did he get freaking abs?!

"You girls look hot!" Stiles blurted. "I mean really freaking hot."

"Thank you Stiles, you don't look so bad yourself" I winked at him. He laughed it off and we went arm in arm to the party. Scott and Allison were already whispering what I could only imagine as dirty little things into each other's ears. The party was jumping when we walked in. Colored lights, a DJ and what looked like a few kegs and some bottles of hard liquor. I looked around for others I could know. I spotted Danny with a handsome guy, kissing. Lydia was talking to the DJ in a PlayBoy Bunny costume. Jackson, in a costume what I could only think looked like some dead guy with scales, was by the liquor, already hammered from what I could tell. The four of us went straight for the drinks. I got myself a Corona. It was the only beer I could stand. I chugged it and immediately got a second bottle.

"Whoa, easy there tiger." Stiles said.

"Don't worry about me Stiles, I can hold my own. I haven't been out in forever without freaking out. I deserve a little buzz." Once I was done with that I grabbed another deciding that I would just sip this one.

He shrugged and we went for the dance floor. The DJ was pretty good. He played a lot of freestyle. David Guetta was on and we were all rocking to the music. By the time No Bullshit by Chris Brown was on, but he remixed it so it was a faster beat, my buzz was kicking in. Perfect for my kind of dancing. I wasn't afraid to let everyone see my moves. I rolled my hips to the rhythm of the music. It felt amazing. Everyone around us was dancing. Allison leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, loud enough to hear over the music. "Oh my God Brooke all the guys are staring at you. You look sexy as hell!" My grin was wide and I gave her a few pointers. She picked up fast and Scott gave me a happy 'thank you' grin.

I heard a voice behind me and I smelled whiskey on Jackson's breath. He had his hands on my hips. "Mind if I have this dance sexy?"

"Um why would you think we could? We've hated each other since we were 8 Jackson."

"Come on baby don't be like that," he slurred eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"And what would Lydia think Jackson? She doesn't look happy right now." I said looking over at her. I tried giving her a sympathetic smile but she looked furious.

"We aren't together."

"Well I'm still not interested. Thanks." I turned to walk away.

"Come on. Don't be a tease." He looked angry and he grabbed my arm.

"Ow Jackson you're hurting me." I whined wincing at his hold.

"Stop being such a bitch and dance with me Brooke." I could feel his nails digging into my skin.

"I think the lady said no." Derek came out of nowhere and he looked furious grabbing Jackson's shoulder. I could see skinny blonde kid he was with before and Scott flanking him on either side both looking furious. How'd we get so far away from the dance floor?

"Whatever." Jackson said, obviously afraid of Derek. He backed off.

"You okay?" Derek asked looking concerned at my arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for your help." I smiled at him. I didn't even know him and I felt so safe around him.

A remixed version of Gorilla by Bruno Mars came on.

"I love this song." I told him as he was still staring down at me.

He gestured for me to take his hand. I did, feeling such a powerful pull to him. He led me out on the dance floor and I stepped in front of him. He was about to learn a thing or two about dancing with me. I rolled my hips and made my ass grind into him. My body was slow and sensual against him until the beat picked up. He rubbed his hands up and down my hips as I moved. I put my back flat against his chest and held both my arms up until they were around his neck so I could caress his hair. I could feel his rather large erection pressing up against me, so I assumed I was doing a damn good job. And because of that I bent down keeping my legs straight, touching the floor and shook my ass against him. Derek wrapped his arm around my waist sliding his other hand up my back and grabbing my hair at the exact moment where Bruno Mars sang 'I got a fist full of hair but you don't look like you're scared'.

I moaned involuntarily and with a smile on my face I said "It's yours." I could hear a rumble in his chest and I could feel the wetness building up between my legs. Damn what was this man doing to me? He turned me around and I looked up at those crystal green eyes I've dreamt about so many times. I wasn't sure if he felt what I was feeling right now. And I don't know how he was doing it to me…I barely knew him, and yet, I think I was falling for him. He looked over me and his eyes were intense. Like someone just called his name, but I didn't hear anything. Out of nowhere there was a scuffle and a high pitched scream.

"Lydia!" Allison screamed over the noise.

Derek bent down to my ear and whispered "You need to get out of here now!" his voice was so forceful I started freaking out.

"What's going on?" I looked up at him worried.

"Just go home. Don't stop for anyone until you get there." He let go of me and I could see Scott and Stiles running towards the commotion. He followed them easily getting through the crowd. I whipped my head around searching for Allison, but saw nothing.

There was no warning, more screams erupted and what looked like flash bang grenades being set off near the entrance to the back of the house. Luckily I was furthest away. I screamed for Allison, Scott and Stiles but it was so chaotic I couldn't find anyone. I decided to take my chances and I jumped the fence in the back. It was all wooded around me and I ran. Years of jumping fences and leaving the scenes of our dirty work as a child with Scott and Stiles helped in this aspect. I kept running until my legs started getting caught on stumps and twigs. It was so quiet now I couldn't hear anything from the party. My ears were ringing from the previous noise. I started walking right hoping that I would reach the main road. My mind was going a million miles a minute. What the hell were Scott and Stiles doing? Were they okay? What about Allison? What was Derek doing there in the first place? I needed to call them.

"Fuck" I said aloud. My phone was in my purse, back at the party. Just great. Now I'm stuck in the damn wilderness. It was starting to get colder. I shivered and wrapped my hood tight around me. That's when I heard a growling. Bright blue eyes appeared next to a tree about 20 feet away.

"Hello? Is someone out there? Scott? Stiles? This isn't fucking funny!" I was shaking so hard now my teeth were chattering. A howl ripped through the air and I set out running in the opposite direction. I ran faster than I ever have in my life. I could feel parts of my stockings ripping along with the thin fabric of my corset.

When I was almost positive I wasn't being followed I came to a stop in front of a burnt down two story house. Most of it was still standing, but it didn't look like it would last much longer. This must be the old Hale house I mused looking around to see if anyone was near. Just seeing it sent chills down my spine. You could practically hear the screams and cries coming from the dead inside the home or the smell the burning of flesh and wood combined. A rustle of leaves made me spin around. But I couldn't run any longer. And something in me said I didn't have to. Through the trees I could see a pair of fiery red eyes were staring right back at me. A man stepped out of the shadows, if you could call him a man. He had scruffy hair on either side of his face and his jaw jutted out revealing the large canines that could probably rip through my flesh like butter. Slowly the hair receded as well as the length of this teeth. And Derek's piercing red eyes turned back into green.

I stumbled "Oh my God. You are him." I gasped. A fog came over my vision and I was falling through the air. Blacking out before I could register the pain of hitting the hard ground below me.

DEREK

I caught her before she fell into the ground. Fuck, what the hell did I just do?! And what the hell did she mean? Deaton was right. I kept one arm around her as the other felt her head. She felt clammy and cold. Her clothes were ripped exposing her soft skin beneath. Is that a tattoo? Stop it Derek get your shit together!

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Scott growled still in his wolf form.

"Dude she's our friend! Did you fucking bite her?" Stiles yelled immediately after.

"Hey dumb and dumber, shut the hell up. I caught her before she passed out. She must have ran all the way out here from the party." I snapped at them.

"Did you find him?" Scott asked.

"Nope." Said Peter Hale coming up behind all of them.

"Damnit Peter stop being such a creeper!" Stiles yelped.

"Wow Derek, I'm gone for 5 minutes and you already got yourself a little snack. Didn't think that was your thing." Peter snickered.

"You shut it too Peter. I'd never do that to her." I clung her closer to me by instinct.

"Ooooh someone's a little touchy." Peter said still smiling.

"Why don't you three go and try to find the fucker that attacked Lydia huh? Where's Isaac?" I growled. I was starting to lose it again and I had to force it back. Looking at the precious life in my hands. I couldn't let her get hurt. I had to protect her. That's the only thing that matters now.

"Still doing recon around Lydia's house." Stiles answered my question.

"Hmmm that's an interesting vibe I'm getting from you Derek. Never felt that one before from you. I wonder if she's it then." Peter deliberated.

"Wait. What? What's he talking about Derek?" Stiles voiced.

"It's not important right now. Mind your own damn business." I yelled.

"She's our friend, we know her a hell of a lot more than you do! So it is our damn business." Scott countered.

"Look you dumbasses need to focus. You need to keep searching. Stiles you get home and see if your dad has got any news. Scott, meet up with Allison and her dad. See if he found anything when he broke up the party. And Peter…go do something productive." I glared at them. "I'm taking her home."

"Are you going to tell her?" Scott walked up to me looking down at his friend with concern.

"Looks like we'll have to. But not tonight." I grabbed her legs with my other arm and picked her up bridal style. Once the others were away I whispered into her ear "Let's get you home little red riding hood."

I gripped her tighter as we ran through the woods. I leaped onto the roof with barely a thump. Prying open her window and we climbed in soundlessly. I laid Brooke on the bed. Damnit she was dirty. Guess I could just take her costume off right? _Derek, you're a sick bastard_. I ignored my inappropriate thoughts of Brooke and stripped her of her shoes and stockings. Damn she has nice legs. _STOP Derek_! I released her of the rest of her ruined clothing. In the back of my mind I was a little disturbed that she hadn't awoken yet. But those thoughts stopped in their tracks as soon as I saw her tattoo. It covered the left side of her ribs and some over her back. Very intricate. Right on the center of her ribcage was an antique compass wrapped in vines and twigs, on the bottom of it held two anchors. One with a small heart and the other with two hearts. The part that was most interesting were the two birds grasping the vine with their talons as they flew up her shoulder blade. It wasn't flowery or really feminine, the vines seemed dried out, but sturdy enough that the birds would still be able to carry it. I'll have to bring it up what it means.

She looked so peaceful. Her mouth slightly open. I wanted nothing more than to lay down beside her and hold her. _You're getting soft_.

With a shake of my head, I pressed my lips to her forehead and I saw a smile play on her lips. _Definitely getting soft_. I jumped out the window and ran back to the others, hoping they got me more information while I was gone.

BROOKE

I woke up in a daze. Feeling around and noticing I was on something soft, not on a hard surface with dirt and leaves around me. I propped myself up onto my bed. How the hell did I get home last night? I was in my bra and panties. Maybe I should stop drinking. But I know I saw Derek. His red eyes, his sharp teeth. I got up out of bed and when straight to brushing my teeth and throwing some clothes on. Tyler was already downstairs eating cereal and watching TV.

"What time did you get home last night?" He questioned me.

"If I'm being honest…I have no clue."

"Well I didn't hear you come home. I went to sleep around 1:30."

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, walked around, got some candy. Did one of those maze things, met a girl…you know…normal night."

I laughed "That was fast."

"Hey where's your necklace?" he asked and I looked down.

"Shit! It must have come off at Lydia's party! I have to go get it." I knew secretly though that the necklace must be in the woods once I jumped the fence. "What are you doing today?"

"Some guys from lacrosse were going to show me a few plays at school."

"But its Sunday"

"It's the only day we had time."

"Alright I'm gonna go take a shower and retrace my steps from last night. Do you need a ride?"

"Naw I'm good. One of the guys Isaac is picking me up."

"Cool. Don't be home too late kay?"

"You're one to talk." He scoffed.

I went upstairs and stripped before I wrapped a towel around me quickly, I had a weird feeling I was being watched. I jumped in the shower and the soap stung my legs and stomach. I noticed little scraps and cuts. After thoroughly washing myself and shaving I got out to go get dressed in my room. My costume was sitting on my dresser it had dirt and leaves covering the stockings and cape. When I held up the corset I noticed that was ripped as well. I knew it wasn't a dream! So I did see Derek! And he did have red eyes. What the hell was going on here? I put on some dark washed skinny jeans and my black converse. It was chilly outside so I decided on an off the shoulder grey sweater with a black cami to put underneath. Once I finished my hair and makeup I grabbed my phone. Wait, how did I have my phone? I didn't have it last night. Gosh my life was becoming a huge game of Clue.

I started my car, the familiar rumble of life filled my ears and I smiled. This was my baby. She was so sexy, and in mint condition. It was my fathers, but Tyler and I inherited it once our parents passed. I pulled up a block away from Lydia's house knowing that I didn't lose it there. This is where the forest began. I parked the car on a dirt patch on the side of the road and got out. Walking into the woods with my phone in hand.

I found Lydia's fence to the back of her house and started from there going straight looking at the ground as I went. I was walking for what seemed like forever. By the time I looked up I noticed I was completely lost. This was hopeless. Dumb idea Brooke, you're not a freaking bloodhound. Time to go find my car. I've already spent 2 hours of searching. My mother's necklace would be lost forever. I looked at my surroundings and something felt familiar. I kept going the way that my body told me to and ended in a clearing with a burnt down house. This is it. This is the Hale house. It didn't look any less haunted during the day. I'm sure it was a beautiful house before the tragedy. Something I would have loved to have seen. The front door began to open, Derek stepping out onto the porch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"I could ask you the same question, but I figure you'll come up with a smart ass answer." I retorted.

I could almost see his lips lift up in a smile. Almost.

"Anyways, I was just looking for my necklace. I lost it last night after I hopped the fence at Lydia's."

"You mean this?" he dangled the chain by his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh thank you!" I walked up to him and was about to grab it. But he snatched it away.

"Hey! Give me my necklace!"

"Why is it so important that you walked all the way to my house to get it?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"One, I didn't walk to your house to get it. I was searching the woods and somehow ended up here. Two, it was my mothers. It's all I have left. I would title that as extremely important." I crossed my arms staring at those green eyes. Somehow I couldn't get the right amount of anger in my body when I looked at him.

He nodded handing me the necklace. Our fingers brushed and there was that overwhelming feeling again.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." I told him putting the chain around my neck.

He just nodded and continued to stare.

"Sooooooo…..what happened last night? After I left I mean."

"Fight broke out." He responded nonchalantly.

"Wow Derek Hale, vague much?" I guess now was a good a time as any to ask him. "Did you take me home last night?"

"Why does it matter? You were safe weren't you?" it was a statement more than a question.

"It matters because I don't know how I got home. Or why I was half naked this morning when I woke up," I stood there with my eyebrows raised.

He looked slightly embarrassed. Wow this was a sight to see. Big tough guy looked nervous.

"I saw your eyes," I whispered so low I wasn't sure he would hear me.

"You can't be sure what you saw. You were drinking."

"Don't start that with me, Derek. I'm not stupid and I wasn't that drunk. I obviously knew how to get back here didn't I?"

"So what if they did? Doesn't mean anything."

"Why won't you just tell me and stop with the run around?! I'm not going to tell anyone!"

He just huffed in response.

"You can trust me you know." I whispered and began to walk away knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere. But I stopped midway.

"You know, it may sound crazy. But I've dreamt of you. Well your eyes anyway. It's my favorite dream. And whenever I had a nightmare, your red eyes would chase whatever was scaring me away. During the worst days of my life in the past year, you were the one I could count on to make everything better, and you didn't even know it." I didn't face him. When I was finished I just continued my walk to find my car. Ready to be home and dream about what I couldn't have.

I was home before Tyler. When he got there he was sweaty and bruised. I helped wrap ice around his swollen muscles before finishing up dinner and heading to my room to prep for the next day at school.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was talking about Lydia's party. How the cops broke it up. Scott and Stiles seemed jumpy. When Jackson tried to question Stiles about where Lydia was on the way to lunch Scott was furious.

"Get away from us now." His fists were clenched at his sides and Allison held onto one of his biceps. Stiles stood in front of me while Tyler stood in front of Jackson.

"Back off bro. You don't want this trouble," Tyler spoke up.

"What are you gonna do dipshit? I'll wipe the floor with you," Jackson scoffed.

"Get the fuck away from my brother Jackson," I piped up stepping in front of Tyler.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it sweet cheeks? Same thing that you did to Colton?" my faced turned into shock. "Yeah I know all about it," he whispered. "Better watch your back, wouldn't want something to be worse the next time."

Jackson was on the floor with Tyler standing over him. His nose was clearly broken and blood spurt out his mouth. Out of nowhere a tall blonde grabbed Tyler by the arm and pulled him back before he kept going at him.

"Like I said Jackson, stay away from all of us before some worse happens to you." Scott's voice was low and menacing.

Did I just see his eyes glow? Oh my God.

Jackson just laughed trying to pop his nose back into place. What the fuck he didn't even wince! Licking the blood off his lips grinning he said "I'll catch you all later." It sounded like a threat.

By this time the hallway was empty. Just the six of us still standing. Scott nodded to the tall blonde whose name I caught. Isaac Lahey, I've seen him before, with Derek. Tyler pulled me into a hug and I just cried. I didn't want to have those memories. And Jackson of all people brought them to the forefront.

"Come on lets go." He escorted me outside to the car placing me in the passenger seat and I didn't protest that he was planning on driving. When Tyler parked the car in the driveway he turned off the car and took a deep breath.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I know mom told you Ty, and obviously everyone else knows for sure now. I'm not really sure what to say to be honest."

"You don't have to say anything. What Jackson said was fucked up. I wanted to kill him."

"Aren't I supposed to protect you baby bro?"

"Naw, not all the time. This is what brothers do."

I kissed him on the cheek and we went inside. I went straight to my room and sat on my bed reliving the horror that was my life just a mere year ago.

An hour later the doorbell rang. I heard footsteps and hushed whispers. Then a knock come to my door. It opened and there was Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac followed by Tyler holding a pizza box. Allison ran to be and gave me a huge hug. Tears escaped from my eyes onto her shoulder. When she released me I noticed she held a bottle of Patron. The good stuff, I grinned at the liquor. Stiles went downstairs to get us all glasses. When he came back up he gave me two shots before anyone else.

"So I bet you're wondering what that was all about." I looked at the boys.

"You don't have to say anything Bro." Scott said looking at me in my eyes.

"We're family right? I should have told you. But I didn't want you to look at me different."

"Come on Brooke, you know we wouldn't." Scott insisted.

I retold my tale to them. And I got the same furious looks from all of the boys, almost exactly like the ones Isaac and Scott had on the field at lacrosse practice. Scott and Stiles gave me their usual brotherly hugs and told me they loved me. We sat there and drank until we were warm, fuzzy and laughing. This is why I came back. Because even though it still sucks, I'm surrounded by family. I loved each and every one of them. Even Isaac who barely knew my brother, but stuck by his side. I didn't know if it was the Patron, or my dreams going rampant. But I could have sworn I heard the roar of a V8 engine outside my window, just like every other night.

"Brooke, there's someone out there for you." Isaac said interrupting my almost sleeping mode.

"Wha?" I slurred.

"There's someone out there that will treat you like a Queen, because that's what you deserve. And if not, we'll all be there to set his ass straight," he vowed.

The next morning came suddenly. It was back to reality. I stepped out of my bed onto something squishy. My dreams were becoming more vivid lately since I arrived back to Beacon Hills. This time it wasn't just Derek Hale's eyes, it was him, in the flesh. We were standing deep in the woods. I was gripping onto Derek's shirt as an overgrown wolf circled us like we were prey. Hungry snarls filled the air.

"Run, Brooke!" Derek ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" I protested gripping harder onto his body.

The wolf lunged clawing into Derek's ribs, I screamed before his jaws locked onto my left wrist. Pain burned up my entire arm. I couldn't fight him off of me, but I didn't have to. He let go willingly. Blood and mutilated skin dripped from his brown muzzle. Time slowed as the wolf crouched back on his hind legs ready to leap. At the last moment Derek dove intercepting the wolfs teeth from ripping through my neck. I opened my mouth to scream but no words came out as the wolf tore Derek's body apart.

A gasp escaped my lips as I sat upright in my bed. Scanning the room I repeated in my head, 'dream, it was just a dream'. Aware of the strange stinging in my arm I swung my legs off of the bed.

"Shit Brooke!" Stiles huffed.

"Oh my Gosh I am so sorry!" I heard him run off and puke into the toilet.

"No more drinking for you little man!" I heard Isaac laugh. Did we seriously all fall asleep in my room?

Tyler came in the doorway. "What did you do to him?"

"I stepped on his stomach getting out of bed. I didn't mean to! I can't even remember falling asleep last night." Looking around I saw Allison and Scott in the corner still spooning, but thankfully fully dressed. And Isaac under a sheet and the foot of my bed.

"Ugh my head" Allison groaned.

"I have some Tylenol somewhere. I'm sure as hell gonna need it. And I'm sure Stiles will too." I responded to her rhetorical question.

"Yes, Stiles needs it," Stiles groaned coming back into the room. "P.S. you kick in your sleep. I clearly remember being on the bed." I shrugged at him apologetically.

"Well it's still early. I'll make eggs with a side of hangover cure." I announced.

I put 3 pills by everyone's plate, but Scott and Isaac didn't take theirs.

"Are you sure you don't need any?" questioned Isaac staring at my brother.

"Please tell me you did not drink last night Ty!" I commanded.

"Only three shots when you weren't looking."

"Damnit Ty you're only 14! No drinking!"

"You aren't legal enough to drink," he countered.

"Wait you're only 14?" Isaac piped up.

"15 next Friday," Tyler informed him.

"You seem a lot older," Isaac mused.

"Don't let his height and muscles fool you Isaac. He's still just a kid."

"No more talkie!" Stiles moaned with his head on the table. All of us tried to stifle our laughter.

We all took turns taking showers. I hadn't even noticed they all had bags of clothes with them. Good thing though, I hated drunk drivers. Once we all got to the school. Tyler, Isaac and I in my car and Allison and Scott with Stiles in his Jeep we all glanced around looking for that prick's Porsche.

"He's not here," Isaac mumbled.

"Good. I'd hate to have to kick his ass." Stiles said pounding his fist into his hand.

"Come on my brave warrior, time for class." I snickered at him grabbing his hand.

Once we all split up our separate way, I noticed Isaac still by my side.

"Is your class this way?" I asked pointing to the left.

"Naw. I was just going to walk you, just in case. If that's okay."

"Yeah that fine. And actually I wanted to ask you about someone." He cocked his eyebrow. "About Derek Hale."

"What about him?" He asked oddly.

"Well you're hanging out with him when he came to get Scott. So what's the deal with that?"

"Um, well, since my father died, we've kinda been hanging out a lot. He can relate you know?" Isaac shrugged like it was no big deal.

I nodded "I'm sorry."

He just shook his head. "He wasn't that great of a father after my older brother died in combat." I saw him wince at the memory. There was something more to that.

"So he seems like a good guy," I added.

"Yeah, he's tough and he's been through a lot. But he's a good…role model."

"Hm good to know."

Isaac was being evasive. That I was sure of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: I hope you guys like my story so far =) I'm trying to update every day. The story is practically finished, but there are holes I want to fill. If you have any questions please ask. I might try to incorporate whatever you believe is missing into the story. THANKS!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf =(**

Friday. Game day. Tyler's birthday. Full moon.

I made sure to get up extra early making a huge birthday breakfast for Tyler. I even stayed up late last night to make him a chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting. The only thing left to do was to write 'Happy 15th Birthday Tyler' on it. By the time he came down he was already ready for school in his lacrosse jersey.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," I yelled running to give him a big hug.

"Thanks, Brookie! Wow you made all this yourself?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes I did! I may not be Betty Crocker, but I'm still good!" I looked at him in mock hurt.

He just smiled and dug into his food. Thanking me with his mouth full.

When we got into the car I told him we could have his cake after the game.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Am I doing okay? I mean I know I can't replace mom, but I need to know, are you happy with me?"

He placed his hand on my knee. "Of course I am Brooke. And no you can't, but you're doing great, really."

"I just hate thinking that I'm not doing good enough. I'm trying to live up to her. Do what she would do. But I don't feel like it's coming out right."

"Brooke, you're only 18. There's only so much you can do. I promise, if you aren't doing a good job, I'll tell you." He winked at me.

"Thanks kid."

"Hey guys! Happy birthday dude!" Stiles said giving Tyler a fist bump.

"Thanks man."

"So you ready for the big game today?" Stiles asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Little nervous."

"You'll be fine. It's a rush getting on the field."

"Happy birthday Tyler." Scott and Allison said as they approached.

Then Scott sniffed the air. "You smell different."

"Um thanks?" Tyler said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry, must be your cologne."

"Well hello to you too Scott!" I said mock punching his arm.

"Hey Bro," he smiled giving me a hug.

The day went on without a glitch. All my classes were great. The entire student body was pumped about tonight's game, the energy was tangible. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Me and Allison cheered on the guys from the bleachers. They were doing awesome. I can't believe Scott had gotten so good. Even Isaac who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly, was aggressive and brutal out there. The game was getting pretty serious, the opposing team pushing around our players and egging them on. It wasn't until Greenberg got a late hit and was forced out of the game with a broken arm that I started really freaking out.

"Holy shit is Tyler getting on the field?" I jumped up with my eyes widening.

"Yes!" Allison screamed.

"Go TYLER!" we both cheered in unison.

Stiles passed the ball to Scott before getting hit. Scott ran towards the goal before getting blindsided and passed the ball to Tyler before he got too surrounded. Tyler made the goal and the whole crowd exploded into screams and cheers. I started snapping as many pictures as I could with my phone.

Tyler, Isaac, Scott and Stiles were neck and neck making goal after goal. Jackson looked furious that he wasn't the center of attention. He started yelling at Coach Finstock about the plays.

"Whitemore I swear to Sheeva if I hear one more outburst from you and you're out of the game!" Finstock screamed. I could have sworn I saw Jackson's eyes flash blue when Scott approached him trying to calm him down.

They went back out on the field and Jackson stole the ball from Stiles trying to make it to the goal before he was knocked down by four players from the opposing team. He started swinging his fists at all of them. Tyler and Isaac tried pulling him off before Jackson turned on them and he punched Tyler right in the jaw.

"Hey! What the hell?" I yelled running off the bleachers. The whole team swarmed onto the field and I got lost in the scuffle. It was so frenzied I couldn't find anyone. One of the opposing players pushed me and I punched him square in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Sweet right hook, B!" Stiles yelled smiling.

"Where the hell is Tyler?"

"I don't know." He said scanning the field.

"Over there!" he was pointing to the tree line where Scott and Isaac were running after him.

"Why is he going in the woods?" I asked heading straight for where they disappeared. The refs and coaches were still trying to break up the fight.

"Tyler! Scott!" I screamed trying to get their attention.

Deafening snarls pierced my ears.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled sprinting full speed to the path of the noise.

Tyler was on the ground screaming in pain. His arms and legs twisting. I could hear sickening snaps and crunching as he screamed louder.

"TYLER! What the fuck happened?" I asked trying to push Stiles out of my way to be next to my youngest brother.

"BROOKE STAY BACK!" Scott yelled facing me for the first time. Sharp canines were protruding out of this mouth. He had hair on both sides of his face and claws extended out of his fingertips.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Wha…"

"Brooke run damnit!" Tyler cried and his knees bent in the opposite direction. He shook his head side to side into the dirt. As soon as his head snapped up he had a full set of canines. Bending his neck straight back towards the moon he let out an agonizing howl.

"Stiles get her out of here!" Scott growled.

I dropped to my knees. Tyler's cries were physically wounding me in ways I couldn't explain.

"Tyler!" his neck twisted and he was glaring at me with eyes that weren't his own. They reflected the moon. The whites in his eyes vanished.

"STILES!" Scott and Isaac roared in unison.

"We have to get out of here, B," he breathed grabbing my arms and hoisting me up.

Tyler's face was fully formed into a wolf. A fucking wolf! I reached out my hand to touch him. Is this real? I must be dreaming. He growled in my direction and snapped at the empty space where my fingers just were. I fell back into Stiles arms as Scott and Isaac wrestled with the wolf. My feet were moving, but not by my doing. Stiles was beside me holding on to my arm, pulling me back towards the school parking lot were only his Jeep was occupying it. He pushed me inside and we sped off. I didn't even scold him for texting and driving.

"He'll have answers. Yeah." Stiles tried to convince himself. "He'll know what's going on…"

"What just happened? How is this possible?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Damn, I should have called Deaton." Stiles said aloud scowling at his phone. "Freaking sourwolf…"

Wolf.

It happened so fast I couldn't stop it. A fogg coated over my brain. It was like turning on the TV and only seeing static. _No not now_. The beating of my heart could be felt in my ears. Pulsing harder and faster. My breathing picked up and my chest constricted. It felt like a 300 pound weight was pushing down on me.

"Stiles…" You could hear the impending dread in my tone.

"I know. I know. We're going to get help," he said in a high voice.

Every breath was like twisting the imaginary knife imbedded in my heart. "No. My chest!" I huffed. My lungs weren't allowing air to pass through.

"Wait. What?" Stiles head kept turning back and forth from me to the road ahead.

"Oh God, I can't breathe!" I clutched my chest and put my head down between my knees then snapped it back up. I tried to stop the shaking in my numb hands. Pinching, hitting, and flexing them. It was useless.

"Damnit! Are you okay? What the hell?" Stiles questioned beginning to freak out.

"My purse! Where's my purse?! My medicine..." I looked by my feet. Nothing. To my sides. Nothing. Everything was spinning.

"Fuck stop the car, Stiles! Please!"

"Shit. Okay okay. Calm down."

He swerved the car into the dirt on the edge of the road. I jumped out before we were completely stopped and started to pace. That one knife turned into a thousand knives digging into my heart. I could only make short quick breaths. Those little black dots were starting to cloud my peripherals+, it was only a matter of time before they blinded me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he hopped out of his Jeep.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. God please don't let me die. Tyler needs me." The stifling heat made amplified the symptoms. I quickly tore my sweater off leaving me in only a tank top.

Stiles ran both hands through his hair. "You're having a panic attack aren't you?"

"No no no no no I'm dying!" I screamed as my knees hit the grass and sobbed uncontrollably.

"No you're not." He soothed as his hand rubbed my back.

Stiles' phone rang and he used his other hand to dig in his pockets to answer it.

"_Where the hell are you?!" _Derek asked exasperated.

"On the side of the road by your place. I had to stop. Brooke's having a panic attack."

A scream reached my ears. I bit down hard on my fists breaking through the skin. Everything is falling apart.

I couldn't even keep my little brother safe. I was failing him. I couldn't fit the role I was supposed to fill.

"_I heard her. Almost there."_

Stiles kneeled in front of me. "B, I know what's happening. Remember when I had them? You always helped me. I'm not going to let you die. I know they are scary, but it won't last. You're going to get through this. We'll get Ty back. I promise."

"NO WE WON'T! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Screaming and letting the warm tears flood my eyes and drown my cheeks.

I could barely make sense of anything around me. Not V8 engine approaching, or the brief conversation going on between a man and Stiles.

I just laid on the ground in a fetal position. Squeezing my eyes shut, awaiting death.

I've thought a lot about death, out of morbid curiosity. I imagined it would be painful. Feeling your body shut down. Wondering if you are aware that it's happening. If there's only blackness around you. Or if there really is a white light at the end.

But this, this is not what I had expected at all.

Large, gentle hands wrapped around my waist. I was lifted into the air and set down on my rear. A pair of strong arms engulfed me and my chest was pushed up to something warm, but hard. Whatever it was had a hammer, slamming rhythmic beats into my own chest. I could feel breathing at the top of my hair. And one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard. If this is death. I'll take it a thousand times over.

"Brooke, listen to me." He whispered into my ear. "I need you to feel my heart. Breath with me."

"I can't. I can't do this anymore." I choked out.

"Yes you can. You can. You have to. For Tyler. For Stiles and your parents. They wouldn't want to see you like this."

He paused. "For me."

He said it so low I wasn't sure I heard right. "Now feel my heart. Breathe with me. I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

I could feel the fog subsiding. My thoughts were clearing. He just held me close. His scent…his voice…his touch…he was slowly bringing me back.

What the hell it is about him? In darkest hours he brings me light. He seems to give me something I haven't had in so long.

Hope.

I could feel our heartbeats matching in that moment. Beat for beat. Strong and hard. He was giving me strength. A fire was ignited in my blood. My whole body was drawn to this one being. My next breath felt different. Like I've lived in a world of pollution and I was taking my first breath of fresh air. My heart pounded harder, but not in panic. In overwhelming love and passion.

I looked up and into the crystal eyes of the man I was falling deeply in love with. Derek Hale.

The look of concern that was frozen on his face snapped me out of my trance as I took in my surroundings trying to remember what just happened.

I was sitting on the hood of Stiles' Jeep. My legs wrapped tightly around Derek's waist and my arms around his ribcage, linking together behind him. There was a large wet spot on his shoulder and I looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Don't," was all he said. His hand trailing down my spine stopping at the small of my back he pulled me even closer to him and a small gasp escaped my lips. Derek's other hand was about to reach my chin when a cough broke us out of our moment.

I heard a low growl starting deep in Derek's chest. It vibrated from my head to my toes. And I can't even explain what it did to my core. He looked down at me again with an eyebrow raised.

I blushed a deep crimson and a smirk grew on his face.

"We need to go see Deaton." Derek ordered.

"What? The vet? Why?" I asked confused.

"He's more than just a vet," he responded.

The Vet.

"Well you must be Brooke Luneaire. I'm Dr. Deaton, it's nice to finally meet you." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well Dr. Deaton." I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it was failing.

Scott Allison Isaac and even Lydia arrived.

"What I'm about to tell you may come as a shock. But there is more to this life than you ever thought. I'm going to ask you to keep an opened mind please."

"Okay…"

"Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson and now your brother, are all werewolves. Derek Hale's family was born that way. Scott, Jackson and Isaac were bitten, transforming them into werewolves."

Deaton continued the story of Scott and Isaac. Then Jackson's failed attempt of werewolf transformation to some lizard thing called a Kanima and now a rogue werewolf. He explained the lives lost including Allison's Aunt Kate who had a hand in Derek's family's death. Then Gerard, Allison's grandfather who they tricked and was nowhere to be found since his failed transformation.

When he finished he waited for my reaction. I'm guessing all of them were. But after what I had seen from Derek and Scotts eyes. And now from my brothers shocking behavior I was numb. I just stood there gapping at him. "So where does my brother play into all of this?"

"There are things you don't know about your family, things that I didn't know about you myself until Derek here told me your last name. The gene may skip a generation completely. But some it doesn't. We can't pin point the day that the inner wolf will come out. And for whatever reason, this way the year your brother's instincts turned him into a werewolf. Sometimes it's an omen."

"What do you mean an omen?"

"Well strange things have been happening this past year." I looked at him pointedly "Yes, stranger than a bunch of werewolves." He amended.

"So what do Lydia and Allison have to do with this?"

"My family comes from a long line of hunters. We've been hunting and killing werewolves for hundreds of years, but only those that spill the blood of humans." Allison stated.

"I still don't know what I am. Deaton thinks I'm a banchee." I was about to question her further when she said "long story and it's not important right now."

"So how do we find my brother?"

"I have Peter tailing him. He's keeping me updated. So far he hasn't tried anything." Isaac informed me when he noticed Derek just stood there stony faced.

"Wait, a dead guy is following my brother?" This was so much to take in.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Lydia brought dead Peter back to life by drugging Derek with wolfsbane." Stiles announced. Lydia looked awkward.

Stiles continued with the details of Lydia's nightmares and Peter's bite cursing her with doing his deeds. I'm not sure if I was thinking straight, but for whatever reason I was pretty calm. There was one quesion, above the thousands of others, that was on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking of.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered looking around at said werewolves.

"The first time, you get used to it. But you have to remember, you're brother isn't like us." Scott answered.

"What Scott is trying to say, Brooke, is that your brother is a full shifter. It's not as simple as their transformation. His whole body has to change. His muscles, tendons, bones…" Dr. Deaton explained.

"Stop please." I could only imagine the pain that would cause. His whole body contorting into an animal that he wasn't supposed to be.

"Do you have any questions?"

"A few." I said and he smiled.

One that was really on my mind now that the other was already unfortunately answered. I tried to whisper, hoping no one could hear me, but with my luck this was a complete waste of time.

"Can dreams be, like um, premonitions in anyway?"

"Depends, have you dreamt of something that became reality?"

"Um kinda. I just…I've had dreams about someone. Well about his eyes anyway. Two separate colors. Not until recently have I seen the whole….figure. What does that mean?"

"That's a very good question. And my attempt to answer it will be this. A mate is chosen for everyone. Almost as if that person was specially made for each other. When Derek turned Alpha, there was part of you that knew him. Not completely, but just enough that he existed. Your souls reached out to each other and touched in only ways that you two knew of," Dr. Deaton informed me.

Damnit he wouldn't even play along with my attempt to be inconspicuous.

"Mates?!" I don't understand. Wait, only ways that we knew of. So not just me?! This was news. But I didn't mention it further. Didn't I get a choice? No, that shouldn't be a question. Regardless I choose Derek, over any man. The real question that was haunting me now, would Derek want a choice, instead of me? Yes, that was the heartbreaking detail I wasn't sure if I could handle the answer to. Why? Because he's had me for so long. My heart has always been for him. He had me the first moment I laid eyes on him. In a spiritual way and then a desirable way as well. The effect he had on me when we danced. When he pulled my hair making me so wet and I wanted more. And now, he didn't even have to touch me to make me feel that way. He just had to exist. I could never get enough of him. And I think he knows it too. Just one look and that's all it would take for me to come apart.

A cough interrupted my naughty thoughts.

Derek shot Scott a glare which he returned with a 'what?' look.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." Was anything private anymore?! Freaking wolf senses! "Alright this is getting a little creepy," I stated rubbing my temples.

Deaton was the only one that kept his cool. "We can talk about this later if it makes you uncomfortable."

"That would be better."

As the rest of the supernatural group filed out of the doors Dr. Deaton stopped me and gave me a reassuring one armed side hug.

"I'd like to chat sometime soon with you and your brother. I understand there may be some questions you have about your family history. And most importantly your brothers shifting and the reason you are not a werewolf."

"That would be very helpful. Thank you for, well, everything." I said my goodbyes and was out the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I grabbed on Derek's jacket making him stop, but not turn around to face me. I heard an 'uh oh' from Stiles and I could tell him and the others were scrambling for the cars.

"Tell you what?" Derek snapped.

"That something inside of you connected to me," my voice was pitiful.

"I didn't want to get you involved." He said shaking his head.

"So you were just going to keep me ignorant?" I asked scowling at the gorgeous man.

"Yes." Simple as that.

"Wow, seriously you are something else." I shook my head and walked away.

"I need to find my brother." I told Scott. "Can you please help me?"

"Of course B. Get in." He opened the door for me and I climbed up looking up one last time at Derek who was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"How do we even know where he is?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Peter is still with him. Just called and told me he's got Tyler calmed down. He just keeps pacing," Isaac said.

"How far away are they?" I asked.

"About 20 miles into the woods. We can take the Jeep most of the way there, but then we'll have to walk." He replied.

"I think it's best if there weren't so many of us going to get him. I don't want to rile him up," Scott spoke.

Be Still.

"They are right up ahead," Scott informed me pointing.

"Are you going to turn?" I whispered.

"Naw, not unless I have to. I want to let him know we come peacefully. Otherwise his dominance could kick in. And that could get ugly."

"Mkay. What should I do?"

"Just try talking to him. Let him know you're here for him."

We walked a few more feet when a huge tree came into view. It must have been thousands of years old. In front of it a large wolf was pacing. He easily was over half my size on all fours. Another man I assumed was Peter leaning against another tree a good 15 feet away.

"Keep your distance. Don't want to anger him. I don't think he can shift back yet." An older man ordered, I'm guessing it was Peter. I nodded.

"Ty? Can you hear me?" The wolf's ears perked up. "Ty, you're okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you; I promise I'll help you through this. Scott will too." I said gesturing to him. "I know you're scared." He started padding over to me. I sat on an oversized tree root twisting out of the forest floor. I was hesitant at first, because of his aggression towards me earlier, but now I knew that he sensed it was me, so I stuck out my hand hoping he would let me touch him. He went past my hand until we were almost nose to nose. I kept my heart rate down as much as possible. He sniffed my neck and I could see Peter and Scott tense. I thought I almost heard him sigh and he laid his head on my knees. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek and I began stroking his hair/fur/whatever behind his ears. Singing Be Still by The Fray, knowing it could help bring him comfort. My mother always sang to us, if she felt the need to sing she would. We all loved her voice.

"_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know I'm here._

_When darkness comes upon you_

_And colors you with fear and shame_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_And I will say your name_

_If terror falls upon your bed_

_And sleep no longer comes_

_Remember all the words I said_

_Be still be still and know._

_And when you go through the valley_

_And the shadow comes down from the hill_

_If morning never comes to be _

_Be still, be still, be still._

_If you forget the way to go_

_And lose where you came from_

_If no one is standing beside you_

_Be still and know I am._"

Slowly his hair started to recede. But the pain was about to come. I could hear his bones breaking and popping back into their proper positions. Ankles, elbows, knees, spine, neck, face. He howled in pain and I held onto him as tight as I could.

"It's almost over, Ty. Hang in there kid. Almost over." I sobbed.

The howls turned into whines, I could feel his skin, not fur. He was breathing heavy, lying on the forest floor, naked. I looked around for help when Peter came over and draped a blanket over him. I mouthed a thank you and he nodded once.

"We're going to take you home." I told Tyler, even though I could see he wasn't aware of anything. I slipped an arm under his shoulder and Scott grabbed his other still keeping the blanket around him. We came back the way we came spotting Stiles' Jeep about 20 minutes later. When they saw us Isaac jumped out of the car and ran to us taking my place under Tyler. They moved much faster getting him into the car.

The drive was silent. Which was fine because I wasn't sure if I had anything left to say. Tylers head was in my lap and I just stroked his hair. The boys helped Tyler get up and into bed. Scott stopping at the front door to face me.

"You want me to keep you company?" he asked quietly.

"No, Scott. I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll call you. Thanks again." I mumbled as he pulled me into a hug. Kissing my forehead before the left.

I made myself a cup of coffee, knowing that I couldn't turn my brain off long enough to get any sleep. Not 10 minutes after we got Tyler home and into bed and the others left, there was the familiar rumble of the Camaro.

"If you're just going to stay here the least you can do is keep me company." I said to him knowing he would hear me. I honestly didn't think he would take me up on my offer. But I silently prayed he would.

"I'm not sure where to begin," I sat there talking to him like he was sitting right next to me. "I have so many questions. I wish I could ask my parents. There's everything with Tyler that he has to go through now. And I should be freaking out. That would be a normal reaction, but to be honest after hearing what Deaton said tonight it makes sense. After seeing you in the woods that night. The way my father found me when Colton tried…" I was close to tears so I stopped talking about him. "Dad came home with his shirt torn and blood all over him but no wounds. Everything just put the pieces together for me tonight." I sucked in a deep breath, my voice starting to crack "Then there's you. The dreams are becoming more intense. I feel a pull to you and I can't ignore it. I just feel like if you had a choice, you wouldn't choose me." I sat there for the rest of the night holding my coffee letting the tears fall silently down my face. How did I fall in love with someone so fast? And with someone I barely even knew...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: I really hope my details about Brooke's panic attack made sense. I actually have them a lot and take medicine for it. So all the stuff about the meds is from personal experience. Happy reading! Please review! I love to know that someone actually likes reading my story!**

Next Day. 

I woke up in my bed. Still haunted by the night before I got up and checked on Tyler, who was still sleeping. What do I tell him?

When he finally came downstairs I was already making a plate of omelets for him. He didn't say a word.

"Tyler?" I called out delicately.

"What's wrong with me Brooke?" he mumbled with tears in his eyes. I immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"There's nothing wrong with you Ty! Nothing at all! Don't you ever think that." I rasped approaching him.

"I turned into a giant dog last night and almost ripped your head off. I think that qualifies as something wrong." He countered sarcastically.

"No it doesn't and I don't have the answers you need. I talked to Scott's boss last night. He told me some things. I think he should help explain it to you too."

"The vet?! So now I can't even be normal enough to talk to a real human doctor, do I need to get shots too?"

I laughed humorlessly. "He's more than just a vet." I repeated Derek's words from last night. It brought a pain to my heart. "Finish your food and we'll go see him."

I picked up my phone from the counter and called Scott.

_"Hey sis. What's up? How's Tyler?"_ Scott answered his phone barely taking a breath in between his words.

"Just woke up. Do you think Deaton will have that little talk with us today?"

_"Yeah of course. I have to go into work anyway. I'll come to your place and we can ride together."_

"Awesome, see you soon."

Scott arrived and even as we got in the car, Tyler didn't say a word. Scott just put a hand on his shoulder "You'll be alright kid." He didn't even nod. Scott looked at me through the rearview mirror and I looked somberly back at him. I didn't have to say words. There were no words to describe how I was feeling right now. Scott knew that. That's why he was my brother too.

We pulled up to the animal clinic.

"You sure about this?" Tyler asked glancing in my direction.

"I wouldn't have taken you here if I wasn't," I answered seriously.

We opened the door and Dr. Deaton met us with a kind smile.

"Hello again Brooke, didn't think I'd see you so soon. This must be Tyler," Dr. Deaton said holding out his hand.

"Hello," was all Tyler could say as he shook the vets' hand.

"Sorry, I hope we aren't bothering you. I think we just need some questions answered sooner than later. We can't really discuss this with anyone else," I explained.

"Not at all and that is completely understandable. Please come sit down," he stated motioning with his hands at the chairs in his office.

"So, Tyler, I'm sure you have many questions as to why you transformed last night."

"I turned into a giant dog…yeah, I have a few questions," Tyler replied sarcastically.

"Not a dog, a werewolf." Dr. Deaton corrected him.

Tyler looked at him like he was insane. When he looked at me I nodded solemnly.

"Why?" his voice was so grave.

"Your sister here had the same question. It all comes down to genetics. Your bloodline, please excuse the pun, is part of an ancient line of shape shifters, or werewolves. Sometimes it may skip a generation. It however did not skip you. Your father and brothers, their father and his great great grandfather other than those individuals I'm not sure how many generations it's skipped before."

"Our father didn't have siblings." Tyler and I spoke in unison.

"Yes he did, but they died years before you were born. They were killed by a rival pack in Romania before he met your mother."

"So there are others like me?" Tyler questioned.

"Yes, one other that I am aware of. Not well liked in the supernatural community. They steal, murder and other gruesome things for fun."

"Why is Brooke normal?" Tyler mumbled disappointedly.

"You are not abnormal, Tyler. Please understand that. This kind of power comes with great responsibility."

"I'm not spiderman either," he scoffed.

Deaton laughed. "No, but the same concept applies. You don't have to be evil. And your sister isn't out of the woods either."

"Wait. What? I could be a werewolf?" I asked snapping my head up.

"No. That I'm sure of. Do you know what your mother was?"

"I didn't even know what my father was. So let me guess, a fairy?" I asked sarcastically.

"She was an emissary. To be clear, an emissary's job is to support the pack, give advice, as crazy as this may sound, we even use magic to protect the pack.…..I was the emissary for the Hale family. Ms. Morrell, my sister, is an emissary and your mother was your fathers. But their relationship was probably one of the most controversial. You see, she was an emissary for another pack when she met your father. Not by choice, mind you. But once you start with a pack, you die with that pack. You're mother betrayed them for your father. They sensed that she was turning on them and they did dreadful things to her," he sighed shaking his head. "You're father saved her and they ran to America to get away. Not before your father was able to give them a bit of revenge."

"Where does Scott and the rest of them fit into this?" Tyler asked.

I sat back because I've already heard it. Dr. Deaton repeated the history I heard last night of the Hale and Argent family. Then the story of the bitten werewolves, the Kanima and Lydia's immunity. By the time we were finished Tyler was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"The first couple of transformations are the hardest. You should really go home and get some rest," the vest suggested noticing the dark circles under our eyes.

And that's just what we did. Deaton told us to come back with any questions. And even offered to help Tyler take control of his inner wolf. We didn't speak most of that night. To be honest I wasn't sure what to say.

Letting off some steam.

"Hey Allison," I answered picking up my cell from my nightstand.

"Hey Brooke, look I know you've been through a lot these last couple days. Anyway I just wanted to know if you'd like to let off a little steam?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Just bring your toys, me and my dad are taking you and Tyler out." She sang.

"Sweet! I'll be there in 20." I squealed.

My toys! Gosh I haven't picked up my gun in months. Besides when I packed them away in our armory safe. The damn panic attacks always made me feel weak and helpless. I wanted to be strong. Training again would give me just that.

"Tyler, get your ass down here! We're going out!" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know I can hear you just fine right? And are you sure it's safe going out with hunters? After all I just found out I'm at the top of their hit list."

"Tyler, you aren't on a hit list. Remember what Allison said? They only hunt killers. And you are not a killer."

When we arrived at the Argents, Chris was packing some heavy looking tactical bags into the back of his SUV.

"Well hello you two. Tyler, you've gotten big." He greeted us warmly placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"How are you doing, sir?" Tyler asked respectfully.

"Doing good, I heard you guys needed a little day off so to speak. So let's get a move on." Chris said ushering us into the back seat of the SUV as Allison popped out of the house with her bow in hand.

"So where can you shoot around here?" I asked from the backseat.

"There's a large area off in the woods we've been using as a range. No civilization for miles. I've set up targets and a nice little practice arena."

We arrived at the clearing about 10 minutes after we left the car at the beginning of a dirt trail. He was right. This area was immaculate. Perfect for shooting.

"Alright kids, line up here," he pointed to a spot a good 50 feet away from paper targets. "Let's see what you can do."

All of us had our pistols in hand. We were starting small. Even Allison had a .45, but I could tell she wasn't as comfortable with it as she is with a bow. I loaded a round in the chamber and lined up my sights. Bullet after bullet, I unloaded my gun into the paper target, smiling after every shot. When the guns beside me clicked empty I glanced at my fellow shooters.

"Nice job," Chris nodded approvingly.

"I want to switch it up a bit. Give you guys a little challenge. Brooke and Tyler, don't get too comfortable with your guns."

And switch it up he did. One at a time we took turns with our hand guns, shotguns and rifles. The object of the game was to approach the target while shooting and reloading as quickly as possible without taking your eyes off the target. Mr. Argent set an example and timed us all.

"You know, Brooke, I've never had someone come so close to my time. Tyler, you too, only a few seconds behind your sister. Allison, you have to let go of that bow sometime young lady."

"But I love my bow," she pouted while me and Tyler giggled.

"Tyler, I want to ask a favor of you…" Mr. Argent said hesitantly.

"Sir?" He looked wary as his eyebrow cocked.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Tyler. Your father and I were great friends. I know you didn't know about any of this until you got here, but I knew about your family. I kept his secret safe. I knew that he  
didn't harm humans you're mother made sure of that."

"How?"

"That's for another time. Right now, I want you to attack your sister."

"WHAT?" Tyler asked in clear shock.

"Tyler, I don't think he means…" I started to say but Tyler cut me off.

"I'm NOT ATTACKING MY SISTER!" he snarled.

"Ty," Allison started awaiting the interruption, but Tyler was too busy pacing. "My dad wants us to prepare for the worst possible situations."

"I'm not doing it!"

"I'll volunteer!" A voice laughed as we all whipped our heads to see where he was coming from. Derek was at the edge of the clearing flanked by Isaac and Peter, who was raising his hand.

"I thought you were retired," Derek said with his arms crossed looking like a pale God. When he talked I swear my heart was put into overdrive.

"We are, but not defenseless, Derek." Mr. Argent replied trying to be as business as possible.

"Let's get this show on the road." Peter started approaching the group.

Tyler stepped in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You hurt her, you die," Tyler stood in front of Peter stopping him with his hand on his chest. Peter put his hands up in surrender.

"Do you think I'd get away alive with you or him," he nodded in Derek's direction.

"Alright," Tyler said stepping out of his way.

"Brooke, get in the middle of the clearing. Peter, don't be too obvious," Mr. Argent voiced to our group.

"What do I get?"

"Whatever you can carry."

I glanced at the weapons available still on the ground. Putting my glock in the holster on my hip, I wasn't sure which other weapon to choose. I slipped a military knife with its sheath into my waistband. A rifle or shotgun would be useless at close range. Just one more….Oh! I picked up the Baretta Storm and felt its weight in my hands, it was heavy.

"Watch the recoil on that," Mr. Argent warned.

I nodded and entered the center of the field.

"Concentrate, Brooke." It was Derek that spoke this time. I glanced in his direction, which was now protectively in front of the Argents and my brother, and flushed. Not now dumbass.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. There was a silence over the whole group. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating and the breath coming from my lips. Opening my eyes I felt a trail of air pass my left. I got in a protective stance with my weapon ready. Without warning I felt my legs being swept out from under me. I immediately rolled backwards and sliced my attackers' arms earning a satisfactory growl. I leapt up and Peter was in my face ready to swipe at my throat. The voice in my head told me to run for it, but I pushed it back and popped off 5 shots into his chest. Peter lunged and I rolled, flipping under him as he was airborne. He came back at me grabbing my arm and tossing me down 10 feet away with a loud thud. Desperately trying to regain my balance I hopped up as he came after me again. This time unloading my clip into his elbows and kneecaps. It took him longer to regain himself this time and I took my chance. Tackling him to the ground I forced my elbow under his chin before he could take a bite of me. The next thing I knew Peter gave me a swift kick to my stomach and I was soaring through the air. My eyes went black for a few seconds and the wind whooshed out of my lungs as I collapsed on the hard dirt. A loud growl from the sidelines and I vaguely heard Mr. Argent try to calm whoever it was down. I couldn't think properly. The one thing I did notice was that I completely lost my gun. I pulled my knife from it sheath. Suddenly Peter was on top of me and I positioned my knife at his neck when he held his teeth to my jugular.

"Dead," he smirked not bothering to pull himself off of me.

"Enough," Derek snapped. Peter straightened himself out and held out a hand for me. I took it with a smile getting off of the hard ground.

Wincing at the pain in my stomach I walked over to the group with Derek meeting me halfway.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Derek. I'm not a China Doll." I snapped. Which was unlike me.

"Well that was great practice. Remember that this is serious. I am very impressed with all of you, but there is still work to do." Mr. Argent announced.

We packed up and started to load into the SUV.

"I'll see you later?" I asked him. He only nodded in response.

I pulled off my dirt caked clothes and threw them in the laundry room before heading upstairs to my room. With just a sports bra and boy shorts on I studied my body in the mirror. There was a very large and prominent boot mark on my ribs. It was already turning purple. I shook my head. I've had worse. I recalled the memory of my wrist 'injury'. Funny thing with pain. At first you don't even notice it. There's a wound, a scratch, bruise whatever, until you have time to think. I remember my adrenaline pumping so hard. By the time Dr. Spengler, Tyler and a few cops got the door open to the bathroom I was holding the knife in my hand. I pulled it out myself. Unfortunately, I didn't even black out. Once I was out of my episode, or whatever shrinks like to call it, I could feel everything. The burning, stinging pain that radiated all the way up to my shoulder.

"You're bleeding," Derek grimaced as he walked through my bedroom door.

"Just a scratch," I replied. I didn't even notice I was holding my wrist until he took it from my hand into his own.

"How did this happen?" Derek asked glaring at the ugly scar that took the shape of a dilapidated circle.

"I did it," I answered not really believing it myself.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! I had a bad panic attack. So I locked myself in the bathroom and started freaking out."

"You know I can hear your heartbeat! You. Are. Lying."

"You don't know shit about me, Derek Hale. I suggest you leave."

"Fine," he snapped.

DEREK

God she can be so infuriating!

"She didn't do it, Derek," I hear Tyler say quietly from the kitchen. The shower was on upstairs so I know Brooke wouldn't hear our conversation.

"So why did she say that then?"

"Because Dr. Spengler told her she was hallucinating. But deep down I know she doesn't believe it."

"Who's Dr. Spengler?"

"Our therapist from back home," he replied.

"What happened to her?"

"To be honest I don't know. We got back to our parents' house one day, after she signed the lease to my dad's business over to the new owners. I know she was having a rough day. Dr. Spengler put her on this medicine, Zoloft, I think it was. For depression. She wasn't taking to it well. She could barely drive. Was dizzy all the time. The panic attacks got worse. I would hear her mumbling to herself all the time. She was trying to talk herself out of them. I remember her saying 'suck it up'. Finally it got to a point where she had to take Xanax. After she took it she ran to the bathroom because she thought she was going to throw up. The next thing I know she's screaming, banging against the walls. She said 'Colton leave me alone'. She was begging him not to touch her. I tried banging down the door but I couldn't get in. I called Dr. Spengler and he called the cops. They got there at the same time and just opened the door. Like it was unlocked the whole time. It didn't make sense. There was blood everywhere. She was holding a knife and there was a hole in her wrist. She didn't even scream. She just held the knife. Even when they were treating her. She just sat there. I still don't understand it."

I was speechless. What the hell did happen?

"Tyler, who_ is_ Colton?"

"Her first boyfriend. Actually her _only_ boyfriend. Dad hated him and so did mom. Said he wasn't any good for her. As far as I know he was a good person, until that day…" he trailed off.

I listened intently for him to finish the story.

"I really don't know if I should be telling you this, Derek,"

"Please, Tyler, I need to know what's she's been through. I want to help her." I heard snips of this story. But I wanted to hear it from him.

He nodded in understanding.

"It was Brookes 17th birthday. We had dinner that night, it was relatively normal. I heard her tell our parents she was going out with friends to a movie." He shook his head. "Dad believed her. She never lied. I knew something was off, but I didn't say anything." I could see in his eyes that he blamed himself. "Something happened with dad that night," he continued. "Like he could hear her. It was like 1 in the morning and he jumped out of bed running out the front door. 30 minutes later Brooke shows up crying. Her shirt and jeans were ripped and she had blood on her head and a black eye. She didn't have to tell me what happened. I knew. I overheard my dad talking to Stiles dad on the phone about it. A few months later they were murdered. It was there monthly date night. I think she blames herself for our parents dying. Don't ask me why. That's why she went into this catatonic state. She was a zombie for so long. Until we came here. I've never seen her let any guy touch her the way you do."

I had my head in my hands by the time he finished. Of course she would blame it on herself. For what reason I don't know. She takes so much responsibility on her shoulders that's just too much for an 18 year old.

"She seems so strong. No one would ever guess…" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah she is. But I think she mostly forces it. She doesn't want anyone to think what she thinks of herself."

I cocked my eyebrow hoping he would tell me what she thought of herself.

"That she's broken…" he trailed off. "I don't know what you're doing, Derek. I'm still trying to wrap this whole mate thing around my head. But you two have something. I can feel it. Don't hurt her. Or you'll have me to answer too," he threatened.

A 15 year old was threatening me. And for once in my life I didn't make a snarky remark. I knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart. All they had left was each other.

"That's not my intention, Tyler. I hope you know that. Your sister is different. I'm just not used to feeling like this. I don't know what to do."

"Just be there for her. That's all you can do for right now. If you don't have feelings for her don't lead her on. She's already weary of men, so if you guys do get together or whatever, it will take time."

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from a 15 year old," I laughed humorlessly shaking my head.

"You'll be surprised at how much a 15 year can learn when they have no other choice."

I know what he meant by that. When you're tossed into a situation you can't change. You have no other choice, but to suck it up and grow up.

"Thanks man, I gotta go," I said standing up and crossing the threshold.

"Anytime," he smiled closing the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I completely forgot to mentioned that the song from Tylers transformation is by The Fray. I think it fits Brooke and Tylers situation perfectly. The next one in this chapter is A Drop In the Ocean by Ron Pope. I absolutely love it. **

**WARNING this chapter has what some of you dirty minds have been waiting for! Derek and Brooke! Read and review please!**

Homecoming.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Every once in a while I'd still hear the Cameros engine outside my house. I chose to ignore it, not like it was an easy thing to do.

Arriving at school one morning I saw that there were decorated posters with a date of the homecoming dance approaching. Ugh, another party. Wonder what wonderful incident will happen at this one. I thought sarcastically.

There were even more posters in the cafeteria for homecoming. The theme was Under the Sea. Very original.

"So I take it you guys are going to homecoming?" I asked looking at Scott and Allison who had tickets in their hands.

"Yeah." They responded in unison smiling.

I turned to Lydia who was been really quiet and surprisingly nice to me lately.

"What about you Lydia? Got a date?"

"No one's asked me yet," she responded looking very disappointed.

Stiles' eyes widened. Without warning he jumped onto the table and the lunch room got silent.

He looked Lydia straight in the eyes "Lydia Martin, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Will you do the honor of allowing me to escort you to homecoming?"

Damn you think he just ask her to marry him.

She stared at him in shock then a blush crept over her cheeks. "Um, yes."

"Woooooo" Stiles yelled fist pumping into the air.

"Oh my goodness Stiles you are such a cheese ball!" Allison giggled.

"Hey Tyler? You wanna go to homecoming together? Just like ride there? You don't have to stay with me. But everyone else seems to have a date," I asked.

He looked at me guiltily.

"And by the look of your facial expression, so do you." I sighed looking down at the table in defeat.

"I'm sorry B. I just, you know, there's this girl…"

"Don't apologize. You should have fun. Maybe I'm too old for this stuff."

"Shut up you're not old. And you never got to go to prom. See if Derek wants to go."

"Why would I want to go with him?"

Tyler rolled his eyes "I'm not blind Brooke, I see the way you look at each other. And I can feel that energy you guys have. It's weird."

"Well I don't think he feels the same way I do about him. I'll go solo."

"I can ask one of the lacrosse guys if they're available."

"NO! Seriously Tyler I'm not that desperate. It's no big deal."

"Alright, alright," he said putting his hands up in defeat.

After school I stopped Allison and Lydia before they left.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't mind coming with me to find a dress would you?"

"We're going tomorrow after school! You can ride with us." Allison invited.

"Great, I really appreciate it."

Shopping.

"I love it!" I squealed at Allison who walked out of the dressing room in a simple bright blue dress. It had a perfect sweetheart neckline. And the color was amazing with her skin.

"Me too! Can you take a picture of it so I can send Scott the color? He needs to match his tie."

I agreed and snapped a photo using my phone then texting it to him. Lydia stepped out next in her gold halter dress that scooped all the way down her back.

I wolf whistled at her. "Hot stuff Miss Martin."

She pursed her lips. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course, Stiles will love it. Well really he'd love it even if it were a paper bag. You can make anything look like a million bucks," I complimented.

"What about you, Brooke? You still haven't picked anything." Allison noticed.

"To be honest I don't even know what I want." I said looking around the store for a promising rack.

I kept looking through the racks of dresses they had. Don't get me wrong they were gorgeous. But nothing really popped out at me. Until I saw something shimmering with green and purple sparkles. I pulled it off the rack and instantly knew it was mine. It was ruffled in the front up to where it would hit my thighs, but had a long train in the back that would touch the floor. The whole dress was a greenish blue color, but the inside where you would see the train was purple. It had one ruffled strap and the bodice was covered in blue, green and purple little rhinestones.

I half ran into the dressing room praying it would fit. And fit it did. The girls oh and ah'ed it so I knew it was a winner.

Homecoming night.

I was sticking the last pin in my hair when Tyler popped his head in my bedroom. I had put tiny braids in it at the top and pinned it to one side where it fell in large curls down my front.

"You look beautiful, Brooke," Tyler said quietly.

"Thanks, Ty. Here, let me fix your tie," I offered standing up. It was hard doing this. I figured we'd get used to it as we went. Instead of my mom doing my hair and makeup I had to do it myself. Instead of my dad fixing Tyler's tie, I did it. I didn't think little things like this would get to me.

"Hey, don't cry Brookie," Tyler rasped wiping my tear away.

"Sorry. There," I said flattening his tie back into his suit jacket. "You're absolutely perfect now." I smiled at him.

"I wish they could see you," he said somberly looking me up and down.

"They're proud of you, Ty. You've gone through so much. And look at you now…" I gestured to his fancy suit.

"How are you getting there?" I asked.

"Gwen is picking me up," he informed me.

"Ah, older woman huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, seems like we both are attracted to the older opposite sex," he grinned.

I blushed then the doorbell rang. I went to get it and a cute little girl with brown hair and gold highlights was waiting. She introduced herself and I see that she wore a yellow dress that matched Tylers tie. I took pictures and Gwen was gracious enough to get a few of me and Tyler.

I felt like a complete loser getting out of my car all dressed up and alone. Seeing the other couples walking in hand in hand.

"This was a stupid idea, Brooke," I whispered to myself.

I gave the girl at the desk my ticket and walked in to a sea of green paper and blue balloons. To be honest it didn't look half bad for a high school party. The lighting was strictly blue and they even had bubble machines at every corner of the gym.

I eyed Stiles and Lydia on the dance floor. He definitely looked nervous. Scott and Allison were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears by the punch bowl. I wasn't sure what to do so I awkwardly stood by the bleachers fidgeting with my dress. That was until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Wow. Brooke, you look amazing," Isaac gulped as I turned around to face him.

"Thanks, Isaac! You look pretty dashing yourself. Where's your date?" I asked looking around him.

"Someone already asked her. So I came alone." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Aw! If I would have known I would have asked you out."

"It's okay. I just decided last minute that I would come." He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well do you want to dance?" I asked nodding to the crowd of horny teenagers swaying their hips to the beat.

"Um." He started glancing around like someone was going to come in pummel him any moment.

"I won't bite, I promise" I smiled looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"You don't…" he said trailing off suggestively.

"I don't know who you mean," I said crossing my arms. "Besides, if anyone was interested, they shouldn't be so embarrassed of me to express how they feel."

"He's not!" he defended and winced.

"Well how about this? You will dance with me and we will have fun. Because this is the last school dance I will ever have. Please? I never got to go to my Prom." I gave him a full blown pout trying my best to guilt trip him.

It worked. "Alright, but if I die in a painful bloody death, you will tell everyone that you are to blame at my eulogy."

"Fair enough," I smiled. I grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. I didn't even dare put any of my moves on him. It was simply fun, carefree dancing. We met up with Allison, Scott, Lydia and Stiles who all seemed to gravitate more towards the DJ where the speakers made your body pulsate. I closed my eyes and put my hands in the air, swaying to the music. When I reopened my eyes, the song was done and Isaac casually had his arm propped on a wall while he talked to a pretty dirty blonde, she was a big taller than me, so she was a perfect height for him. When he looked over at me I just winked. A Drop in the Ocean came on by Ron Pope. The lyrics reminded me so much of how I wanted Derek, but he didn't want me the same way. I started making my way to the bleachers as all the couples paired up and embraced each other.

"_A drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, because you are my heaven_"

I could feel my chest constricting. Thinking of my life without him would be hell. He is my heaven. Ever since that night he held me and pulled me back to reality, I've felt such a strong need for him. Before that even, but not as strong. I was falling hard for Derek Hale. And all I wanted from him was to catch me and tell me he'd never leave, that he felt exactly the same for me.

My feet guided me. I knew where I wanted to go. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't face rejection right now. I leaned my head against one of the lockers in the hallway by the back entrance of the school. _Pull your shit together, Brooke_. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes only to be shocked by the electric blue ones staring back at me.

"What the fuck, Jackson? Creepy much?" it was more of a statement than a question. I just hope he caught on to that.

"So Brooke, how about that dance?" he smirked cockily.

"Really Jackson, you need a new line. Besides, you've been a dick to my brothers. Bad move." I started to walk away and his hand grabbed onto my shoulder.

"You got about 2 seconds to get your nasty claws off me before I make you," I threatened flinching away from him.

"Haven't we gone through this before bitch? You. Cant. Do. Shit."

I smiled and leaned closer to him. He must have thought this was a come on because he sure as hell didn't expect the right hook I gave to his jaw followed by the need kick to his scrawny nuts.

"You fucking slut!" Jackson yelled. He was completely wolfing out and I ran for the back exit as quick as my 5 inch heels would take me.

Not 10 feet out the door did I run into the hardest brick wall of a man with red eyes. Derek steadied me with his hands and pushed me behind him. I peeked out and no one was there. Where the hell did Jackson go?

"He's gone," Derek stated looking down at me.

"Why the hell does he keep doing this to me?"

"I have no idea, but I will find out," he vowed.

"Well thanks, again." I said as I walked back towards the dance. But Derek's hand caught mine, and there was that fucking pull again.

"You're not going back in there." He commanded.

"I have to, everyone will be wondering where I am."

"Jackson could try again. They're hearing us now. All of them were too busy with their raging teenage hormones to help you themselves."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Come with me."

"Alright Terminator."

He just rolled his eyes. Not even breaking our hands until I looked down at them still intertwined and game him a sweet smile. Then he decided to drop the physical contact. My face fell and I just stared at the gravel. We walked to his car in silence. He did open the door for me, which seemed very unlike him.

We pulled up to his house, still mostly in ruins, but I could tell there were adjustments being made. Some of the burnt siding was replaced by a concrete wall.

"Fuck," Derek murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"Peters not here."

"So?"

"He's been doing research on the Jackson issue. And I need answers now."

"Oh," was all I could respond as he pulled out his phone and his a preexisting number. Even I could hear the call go straight to voicemail.

We sat in silence for a minute or two. But the tension seemed to heighten every millisecond. I wanted to crawl over this fucking center console and straddle him. He glanced at me through his peripherals and ran both of his hands through his hair. With lightning speed he was out of the car. As soon as the door opened and the cool wind filled the Camero, my fantasies dulled. I sighed and hoped out of my seat as well. He was leaning on the hood of his car. Looking like one badass, sex God. I didn't want to make him more uncomfortable so I leaned against the door I just came out of.

Without thinking I asked "What were you doing there?"

"What?" he seemed taken aback by my question.

"At the school. What were you doing there?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he answered quickly not looking at me.

"Very generic, Derek. You weren't watching out for me?"

"No. Why would I do that?" his tone was harsh

"I can only hope." I whispered low enough I was praying he didn't hear. My prayers stayed unanswered.

"You shouldn't want something like that Brooke."

"And why is that? Because you can't reciprocate those feeling? Or is there no interest whatsoever?" Did that just come out of my mouth?

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine, you want to sweep it under the rug? Cool. Then stop with all this saving me bullshit."

"I can't do that."

"Seriously make up your damn mind! Stop fucking saving me if you don't want to be around me. What the hell is the point? Just let me die. That's what you want isn't it? So I won't be a burden to you anymore?!"

"Don't talk like that," Derek's voice was low and menacing.

"Why is it so hard for you? If you don't want me as a 'mate' or whatever. Then fine. I get it you don't like having decisions made for you."

"No, you don't get it. It's not like that at all. I'm trying to protect you. If someone wanted to hurt me all they'd have to do is hurt you. Don't you understand?! I put my own family in danger once. I'm not going to let that happen again! Don't you see how precious your life is?! You could have died!" his anger startled me. But now I was in awe of this strong man in front of me. It seemed he did have a weak point….me.

"Stop all this bullshit 'I'm just trying to protect you crap'. I can't take it anymore. I could have died back in Orlando. TWICE! So that can't be the only reason. And that doesn't even matter right now. I get it, regardless of how you feel…my feelings for you will always be more. Most nights I hardly sleep. I'm wondering where you are. If you're safe. I can breathe with you. If you weren't around, if I never saw you again…every day would be a struggle."

He shook his head. "Because of me, now your life is a struggle. You shouldn't be around me!" an ominous thunder cracked through the woods. I felt droplets of rain hitting my arms.

"So why did you come back for me then? Even on Halloween you almost kicked Jackson's ass for hurting me. Why do that if I shouldn't be around you?"

"I didn't want him touching you! He would have torn you apart!" Derek yelled in anger.

"And why do you care? You make it seem like I've made your life so much worse!" Derek huffed and turned around to walk in the other direction. "Hey don't walk away from me!" I yelled grabbing his arm. "If you want me to leave you the fuck alone just tell me. Don't just brush me off like I'm nothing."

"I'm not…I'm not good for you."

"I can't walk away… unless you want me to. I'm going to be here. So just tell me. Do you want me to fuck off and stay out of your life?"

Derek's mouthed popped open slightly at my words. I could see his eyes contemplating the hurt of what I just said. He was imaging it, not being around me, me leaving forever with no chance of ever seeing me again. Then he mumbled.

"I can't hear you wolfman you're going to have to speak up."

Before I could blink I was being pressed up against a tree. Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled "I said NO" before crushing his lips to mine.

I gasped at his reaction. The way he dominated my body, my mouth with his tongue. It was amazing, I could do this forever and never get tired of it. I moaned in his mouth and ran my fingers through the side of his hair as I wrapped my other arm around his neck. He put hand in between my legs and dragged it up my thigh. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop once I started. And I didn't want to lead him on…more than I already have anyway. So I put my hand on his biceps to stop him.

"Derek, I'm a virgin." I said breaking the kiss.

"I know." he said lowering his head to kiss my neck.

"What? How?" I asked. I know I haven't flashed my v-card all over town.

"I can smell you. You're untouched," he responded as inhaled the scent of my hair.

"Oh. So you know I'm not on birth control..."

"We aren't having sex yet, Brooke. Don't worry. Relax."

Yet. Oh damn.

"You're very cocky," I whispered raising my eyebrows at him.

"You have no idea." He smirked.

So what was his plan? The suspense was killing me. He looked me in the eyes, waiting for my approval to touch me. I nodded. The side of Derek's hand rubbed against my sex and I could already feel myself getting damp. The rain fell harder on our bodies making both of us slick and wet. Damn it was sexy as hell. I pulled off his dripping shirt, threw it to the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed and touched each other until the lightning lit up the sky. He jogged us back to his place still holding on to me. When we got there he stood me up in his room and before he could do anything I pushed him in the chest so he would fall on his bed. I can't believe I just caught a werewolf by surprise! With a new found confidence I dropped to my knees and started unbuckling his jeans. He caught my hands.

"You don't have to do that." he said shaking his head.

"I want to Derek. Let me. Please?" I looked up at him with my eyes burning into his, biting my lip hoping I looked seductive enough. He let out a low growl and threw his head back onto the bed letting go of my hands simultaneously. I grinned at my victory and finished unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Pulling them off of his legs and I shifted myself so I could licked his abs. Damn his skin tasted so good. I licked and kissed all the way down to waistband of his boxers. With no hesitation, knowing he'd probably sense it and make me stop, pulling them off and tossing them behind me. To say that his manhood was intimidating would be an understatement. I've never seen one so large, not like I've seen that many. Without any warning I put my mouth over the head and attempted to fit more into my mouth. Derek groaned. It wasn't going well trying to fit him in, so I remembered what I've seen porn stars do. I used both of my hands to pump up and down on the shaft that wouldn't fit into my mouth. When I got into a good motion, I began moaning. Fuck even his dick tasted good.

"Fuck, Brooke!" he gasped. Even pleasing him made me wet. The things he unintentionally did to my body was a mystery. As I was still pumping him I licked the tip of his head, whirling my tongue around it then all the way up and down the sides of his shaft. I was eager for more of that amazing taste. I stuck his dick all the way in my mouth until it touched the back of my throat sucking it as I went. I could tell he was getting close to release. His claws were coming out and he was fisting the sheets. My head bobbed up and down as my tongue twirled around his shaft and head. His groans became louder and he grabbed my hair. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, meeting my eyes. Seeing his face relaxed and so full of ecstasy made me moan loud onto his dick. "Brooke I'm going to come, you need to move." I shook my head and bobbed harder onto him each time fitting as much as I could in my mouth until it hit my throat. He growled uncontrollably as he came. I savored the sweet taste and I swallowed all that was released into my mouth. When he was done I slide my lips off of him with a 'pop' and licked my lips.

I sat back on my heels and he was already sitting up staring at me. This made me self-conscious.

"Was that okay?" I asked blushing.

"Okay? More than okay." He responded with a grin. I blushed harder and smiled shyly.

Derek got off the bed and went to pick up his boxers. My eyes wandering over his ripped muscles. His body was perfect. I didn't look like that naked. He started putting on his jeans so I got up from my knees and began walking towards him. Assuming that we were planning on leaving.

"Where are you going?" he sounded appalled.

"Um, aren't we leaving? I'm sure you have things to do." I mumbled looking at my feet which were still in my strappy heels.

His smiled was wicked. "Yes, I do have something very important to do, I better get to it."

Derek wrapped me in his arms and kissed me so sensually. God I could probably just come by kissing him. We fell onto the bed, but I could barely feel any of this weight. His hands roaming over my dress to my cleavage. Without any warning he slid off the bed, got on his knees and grabbed underneath my thighs, pulling my body towards him until my ass hit his chest.

"DEREK!" I yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"This, little red, is called payback."

"You don't have to do this. I wasn't doing you a favor. I wanted to do it."

"And who says I don't want to taste you?"

I blushed a deep red. "You've never done this before have you?" Derek inquired.

"No." Gosh I was getting more self-conscious by the minute.

"Hey," he lifted my chin with his finger "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful."

My heart was racing. Derek Hale called me beautiful!

He lifted up my dress and kissed my inner thighs, still holding on tight with his arms. I could tell he was teasing me. His nose and lips kept swiping lightly over my sex. I groaned and I could almost hear his smile. I heard the sound of ripping fabric and his fingers were touching my naked lips. Slowly he eased one finger in and I gasped. He pumped it in and out until he pushed in a second finger. My back was arching and the sensation spiked through my whole body. Suddenly I felt a warm tongue on my clit.

"DEREK!" it was the mix of a scream and moan.

He held me tighter with both his arms licking my folds like it was his favorite ice-cream, up and down, then focusing on my sensitive clit. My entire body started to shake as he bit on each of my lips and stuck his tongue inside me.

"Oh my God, Derek!" I moaned fisting the sheets like he did. I looked down at him and it was the most erotic thing I've ever seen. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

"You taste so fucking good." He breathed into my sex.

That did it. I was being sent over the edge. I could feel this amazing aura coming through my whole body. I'm sure he felt my walls clenching around his tongue, so he slipped his fingers back inside me and he focused on my clit once more, faster and harder.

"Derek I'm cumming!" I screamed as my body tensed and shook releasing my orgasm onto his fingers. When I was done I looked back down at him to see him sticking his fingers in his mouth and licking me off of him. Fuck me, this man was kinky. He smiled.

Derek lifted himself back on the bed beside me as I came back to reality. It was pure bliss.

"I hope you didn't like those," he said pointing at the remnants of my ripped panties.

"Not as much as I enjoyed that," I informed him. We just laid there together until he looked up and out the window. He got off the bed and held out a hand to lift me up.

"Come on, we have company," he growled.

We walked down the stairs together. Isaac and Peter were just reaching the yard about 20 feet away.

"Well lookie here, so you're the one with the good set of lungs." Peter smirked.

I could feel my whole face flushing as I refused to look at either of them. Derek let out a menacing growl at the both of them. Peter put his hands up.

"Hey, don't get all cranky with me. We aren't the only ones that heard her." Peter laughed.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing," I mumbled putting my face in my hands. Derek just put his arm around my waist.

"Peter shut the fuck up before I kill you again." At this Isaac laughed.

"It was pretty entertaining seeing Scott run out here before we stopped him and he heard the moans." Peter was smiling again. But this wasn't sitting well with Derek, he let me go and lunged at Peter, throwing him against a tree and making it crack.

"I said SHUT UP!" Derek roared. He walked back over at me pulling me into his arms. "Let me take you home." I just nodded. We walked to his car when Isaac approached him holding something grey. His t-shirt. Derek just nodded at him and threw what looked like a set of keys at him.

"Pick her car up from the school and park it in her driveway." Derek ordered. How the hell did he get my keys?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sooooooo how'd you guys like the last chapter? Too much? Not enough? I have an overactive sexual imagination...so that's just a little taste of what's in store. Pun intended. I've been working on the next chapters all night. There are still a few tweaks to make. I hate it when I read stories and people don't update, so I'm attempting to upload a few chapters ever day.**

**Read and review pretty please =)**

Derek opened the passenger door of his Camero for me. The silence got a little awkward. And who can blame me? What was I supposed to say? Hey Derek, I like the way you taste by the way…yeah that wasn't going to happen.

"Something wrong?" Derek asked with a smirk playing on his face.

"Ha ha, Derek. Do you usually use your wolfy senses against people?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"I'm not really sure what to say. I've never done anything like this before. It's not like we are dating. Unless you want to?" I told him trying to let him know how I was feeling.

"Did you like it?" He asked straight faced.

I couldn't stop the blush that overtook my face. "Yes," I whispered.

"Then just remember that. There's no reason to overthink it."

"Did you?" I asked as my face turned even redder; if that was even possible.

He had stopped the car and turned to me. We were already in front of my parents' house. Why did time seem to be so short around him?

Derek's forefinger lifted my chin. "I already told you, yes. Believe me there's nothing I'd rather have done…" he trailed off letting me simmer on the thought.

"You should get some sleep. Your brother is going to be home soon," he informed me.

"Okay." Why did this night have to end? Talk about a turn of events. I couldn't have been happier that Derek came to my rescue.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered into my ear before he kissed my temple.

A small gasp escaped my lips. "Always," I breathed. His eyelids were heavy and full of lust.

"You should go," he said in a husky voice.

"Good night, Derek." I grinned at the effect I had on him.

I walked into the house with a little pep in my step. Getting cleaned up for bed I heard Tyler come up the stairs.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I responded with a smile on my face.

"You look funny…" he sniffed the air. "And smell like…Derek." He looked at me funny. "What happened with Jackson?" Tyler questioned.

"He tried to attack me, but I ran into Derek and then Jackson disappeared."

"I'm sorry, I should have been there. I don't have this werewolf thing down."

"Don't worry about it. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah it was nice. She kissed me." Tyler looked like he just won the lottery.

I got a kiss too, I thought to myself. I am one naughty girl.

"I'm glad you did. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, kay?"

"Yeah. Good night, Brookie."

"Night, Ty."

Monday morning came and when we approached the school there were at least five cop cars parked out front.

"Wonder what's going on?" Tyler mused.

"No clue. Hey, there's Uncle S," I said pointing out his patrol car.

Getting out of the car Scott and Stiles rushed to our side.

"Hey, we might have a problem," Scott started.

"Yeah, big problem. Jackson is missing," Stiles finished for him.

"And why is that a problem? He was a pain in the ass," Tyler reminded them.

"His parents car was found upstate full of blood, no bodies," Scott informed us.

My mouth popped open. "Oh my God. You think he did it?" I started freaking out.

"Probably, he's turned into a psychotic monster on more than one occasion. My dad is probably going to want to talk to anyone that Jacksons been seen with," Stiles said.

"We weren't even friends. I've always hated him." I reminded him.

"Which is why they are waiting for you," Scott dropped the ball.

"They think I'm a suspect?!" I practically yelled. All of the boys gave me a sorrowful look.

"Not necessarily. But dad might want to ask you if he's ever threatened you or if he's been acting funny," Stiles warned me.

"Fucking great," I mumbled. I felt like I was walking into an interrogation.

When the Sheriff noticed me he called my name.

"Whats up Uncle S?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I know this may seem weird, but Jackson and his parents have gone missing. There's evidence of foul play and I wanted to ask a few people some questions," he told me as we walked to the Principals office. He didn't say anything about finding their dead bodies. Just before we got to the door Lydia exited keeping a straight face. She tried to smile at me but it came out as a grimace.

Sheriff Stilinski held out the students chair for me. I thanked him and sat down.

"Miss Luneaire, good morning," the principal greeted.

"Good morning to you, sir."

"Before the Sheriff speaks I wanted you know that you are not in trouble. The police just have a few questions, answer honestly and you're free to go."

"Um, okayyy." What else was I supposed to say?

"When is the last time you saw Jackson Whitmore?" My uncle asked.

"At homecoming Saturday night," I told him honestly.

"Has he ever threatened you or caused you physical harm?"

Should I tell them? Something in my mind made me think to Derek. What would happen to the wolves if I answered yes? What would happen if the Sheriff got involved to deep and he had to go up against Jackson? I wasn't willing to find out. I had to keep them off our trail. Part of my mind knew that when I said 'our' I included Derek, not just Scott and Tyler.

"No, sir," I answered deadpanned.

"Have you seen Jackson act odd or overly aggressive?"

"I wouldn't really know, me and Jackson have never really been friends." Now that I was being 100% honest about.

He asked me a few more questions before I was allowed to leave and he walked me to my class.

"Do you think you'll find them?" I asked still keeping Stiles secret of listening in on phone calls to myself.

"I'm not sure." He rubbed his forehead looking exhausted.

"You really need a day off, Unc," I told him patting his shoulder.

"When this mess is over I'm definitely taking a vacation." He smiled and opened the classroom door for me.

It was turning out to be a rough week. The halls were filled with whispers as the student body contemplated where Jackson and his parents were. Some were completely ridiculous and others were almost right on point. And to top it off Derek was avoiding me. Every time I texted him he told me he was busy. I think only one night I heard his Camero out front. To add insult to injury when I went outside to talk he peeled off leaving me in the dust. That was the last straw, I had to confront him. I promised myself that I would go to his house first thing Saturday morning.

DEREK – Friday night

I roared into the night. I lost his damn trail again!

"You are so moody when you're not around her. You know that right?" Peter interrupted me.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"You won't be able to do this for long. Eventually it will kill you to be away," He snapped standing in front of me.

"You're the one that said he was going rogue! You're the one that said he was planning something! He's targeting her because of me!" I roared as the Alpha in me came bursting out.

"Yes I did. And we will find him! But you have to stop torturing yourself. Its only making you lose control."

"I can't let him hurt her. Or anyone to hurt her."

"I know, Derek." Peter sympathized. "Come on, let's try to pick up the trail okay?"

I nodded. Peter half smiled at me and we took off.

It was 8 am by the time we got back to the house and the rest of the pack took over. I could smell her before she came into view.

"I'll leave you two alone," Peter announced jogging off away from the house.

Brooke's heartbeat could be heard over the roar of the Mustangs engine. She was anxious.

I opened the car door before she could.

"Gosh you're like a freaking ninja!" She gasped holding her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Why are you here?" I asked more harshly than I intended.

"I, um, just wanted to see what was up with you. You haven't really been talking to me. So I was…I don't know…" she trailed off looking at the ground.

"I told you I've been busy."

"Is this because of the whole Jackson thing?" I shot her a look. "I heard Scott and Stiles talking to Isaac about it. Are you looking for him?"

I couldn't get her involved. She had to stay out of it and away from me if I was going after Jackson.

"Don't worry about it okay? You should really leave." I told her seeing the circles under her eyes. Whens the last time she had a good night's sleep?

"Oh, um-yeah. Right. See you later?" Her facial expression changed into one that I wasn't familiar with.

"Bye, Brooke."

She nodded and jumped back into her car. It wasn't until she was driving off that I heard her slight gasp and quiet cries.

Fuck. Rejection. That was how her face looked. Damnit, Derek! You fucked up.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving.

I had to get my mind off of him. Thankfully I had a lot of stuff to do before Thanksgiving. Ha ha thankful for Thanksgiving.

Knock. Knock. Knock. This was going to be so much fun! Tyler stood beside me rolling his eyes. Mr. Argent opened the door and I popped open the little bottle of confetti in my hands. He looked totally confused.

"The Argents are cordially invited to the Thanksgiving feast hosted by the Lunaires!" I announced grinning like an idiot.

Allison came racing down the hall at the top of the stairs with her crossbow pointed at us.

"Well that's not the response I was looking for," I faked a pout.

"Damnit, Brooke, you scared the shit out of me!" Allison yelled.

"Language young lady!" Mr. Argent snapped.

"Um, hello? Will you guys come, please?" I whined. "I promise all the food will be edible! I've been practicing!" I gave them a winning smile hoping it would soften them up.

"Of course we'll be there," Allison agreed.

"Perfect! We'll have food, football and family!" I waved goodbye and I could see they were giving me a sweet 'this girl is crazy' smile.

We went to the McCall's next. I was more than excited to find out Melissa was off that night. And of course Scott seemed pleased to know Allison would be there.

As we arrived at the Hale house the pack was clearly training. The whole pack. I've never met Boyd or Erica, otherwise known as the slut bitch by Allison and Lydia, before.

Derek was already walking towards me, shirtless, leaving his pack behind. My heart stuttered and picked up double time.

"Hey," Derek greeted us.

"Hi," I blushed. _Dumbass, why are you blushing? He's just a guy. A fucking hot guy whose face was in between your legs, hussy_. _Yeah then he rejected your ass_.

He cocked his eyebrow. _Crap. He can smell me. Don't let him get to you. Just act like everything is normal. My life? Normal? Keep Dreaming little girl. _

"We came over here to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner next Thursday. All of you," I said glancing at the others that stopped to watch us.

"I don't know," looking at me like he was confused.

"Look," I whispered as low as I could. "I don't know what's going on here," I said gesturing to myself and him, "but it would be nice to have you there. It's our first big holiday without our parents. And I know you guys could use a home cooked meal."

"C'mon, Derek!" Isaac whined.

Derek held up his hand at the beta. "We'll be there," Derek said accepting our invitation.

"Great, well I have a lot of stuff to do. I guess I'll see you then?"

Our last stop was the Stilinski's. The Sheriff was just stepping out of the house in full uniform. Stiles was home alone, and it was getting dark, this may be too easy. I looked over at Tyler with a wicked smile on my face.

"Whatever you're planning I'm not getting involved," he said wide eyed holding his hands in the air.

"Fine, punk. Wait here."

"Hey uncle! We're doing Thanksgiving at our house this year. No buts! If you have to work you'll come over right after."

"Whatever you say, Brooke," he laughed. "Hey what's with the poppers?" he asked as I grabbed a few out of my pockets.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Nope. Just don't kill him," he laughed shaking his head.

"No promises!" I sang before I kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodbye.

I snuck into the house without being heard. He was talking to someone. The door of his room was cracked so I crawled onto the floor and peeked in. He was Skyping with Scott. One of them must be grounded. Propping up onto my hands and feet I shook my hair in my face to give it an extra scary affect. Placing poppers in each hand on the ground, I can only hope they'll go off with the desired noise once I start going. I burst through the door and started making gurgling noises as I crawled on my hands and feet. I got the most priceless girly screams I could ever wish for. The poppers went off and I twisted my neck from side to side letting out a screech with hair still completely masking my face. Stiles fell backwards out of his chair and started reaching for something to hit me with. I couldn't help but laugh at their freaked out faces.

"BROOKE?!" Stiles wailed.

"Bro, what the hell?" Scott yelled into the screen.

"Oh…God…you…two…sounded…like…GIRLS!" I was trying to catch my breath enough to talk, but the laughter just kept coming.

"Damnit! I could have had a heart attack!" Stiles said flailing his arms.

"Serves you both right! Now, who is the Queen of Pranks?" I asked with my hands at my hips.

"You are," they both groaned in unison.

"Good, so you remember this when you try to scare the shit out of me again," I glared at Stiles then Scott through the laptop.

"Oh and we're having thanksgiving this year at our house, your parents already know," I added cheerily skipping down the stairs.

"I think she definitely has signs of bipolar disorder," I heard Stiles tell Scott.

"I can still hear you!" I yelled before shutting the front door behind me.

Grocery shopping.

I made Tyler stay home to deep clean the house while I went to the grocery store. First things first, I needed a turkey. I needed the biggest one. As I pushed the cart down the aisles a flash of platinum blonde caught my eye.

"I really don't understand what he sees in you," Erica scoffed.

"Well, Erica, I guess you'll just have to ask him yourself then won't you," I replied indifferently.

"Yea, you're right. Maybe I will. After all he might want a round two. Don't want to disappoint my Alpha," she purred.

"Aren't you with Boyd? Or are you the pack slut?" I asked with a face of mock horror.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but don't for one second think that you can come into this pack and become the Alpha bitch," she threated trying to push me up against the freezers.

"No, you look sweetheart, you can't fucking scare me. I have seen things that would fuck up your head so bad they'd throw you in a loony bin before you could blink those pretty fake eyelashes. So I suggest you back up, Blondie." I retorted glaring at her.

She opened her mouth, but didn't have enough time to uncover her angry rant before Isaac yelled her name.

"Get out of here now," he commanded trying to stand between the two of us.

She flipped her hair with an arrogant smirk on her face and sauntered out of the store.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be a grade A bitch," Isaac apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Isaac. I can handle myself." I soothed him patting him on the shoulder.

"Want some help?" he offered.

"Sure, you don't mind? I don't want to keep you from anything,"

He looked a little sheepish.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"Well, Derek actually asked me and Erica to find you," Isaac mumbled.

"Why?" This was weird.

"Because he's going to be gone the rest of the night, he wanted me to make sure you were okay."

"Why does he care?" I asked pursing my lips.

"He cares, Brooke. Really. But he's not a very expressive person. Only anger and fury really," he told me sadly.

"That's really annoying," I seethed. I'm a grown up. Not some child that needs a babysitter.

"So what do you plan on making?" Isaac asking attempting to change the subject. Since I didn't really feel like talking about a man that didn't love me that I was completely in love with and he had a thing with the slut bitch, I obliged.

"Everything. Turkey, a small ham, pies…" I trailed off remembering I needed to get eggs.

I finished up my shopping with Isaac in tow being extra helpful. Even offering to help me unload the groceries at the house.

"Why are you being so nice, Isaac?"

"You think I have an ulterior motive," he smiled. Obviously not taking it offensively.

"No, I just don't get why."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have many friends. Tyler's a good kid. And you're a good person."

"I think you are perfect for Derek." He stated boldly. "He needs someone like you."

I've been cooking over this hot stove for hours! The turkey has been in the oven since last night. I let Tyler shower and dress first so I could finish cooking the stuffing and green bean casserole.

The door bell rang. Shit!

"Tyler! Get the door I'm not ready yet!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

I scrubbed and shaved thoroughly before hopping out of the shower to dry off. I rushed to my room and I could hear chatter coming from downstairs. My hair was still dripping wet. I was about to use my towel to dry it off when a figure in the corner of my room caught my eye. I jumped.

"Damnit, Derek! Can't you announce yourself or something?" I gasped placing my hand over my heart.

"I just wanted to talk to you really quick." His voice was rough.

"Can it wait till I have clothes on?" I asked exasperated.

"No," he smirked.

"Fine, then what?" I rolled my eyes.

He pulled his hands from behind his back revealing flowers. My eyes widened in surprise. Derek Hale doesn't give girls flowers.

"I didn't mean to be such a dick before. I'm not used to trusting people. Or having feelings for anyone. So I'm just asking, if you could have some patience with me. If you still want to see where this," he gestured to the both of us, "goes."

"What about the blonde Barbie?" I asked crossing my arms over my towel.

"Who?"

"Erica? She said you guys had a thing…"

"We do not have anything," He seethed.

"So you guys have never, done anything?" I was hoping he'd get the suggestive tone.

"No." he shook his head. "She kissed me once during training when I first changed her. I tossed her away and told her she'd never do that again. I don't think of her that way. She's a part of my pack that's all."

I sighed in relief.

"Well I'll be downstairs so you can finish getting ready."

My clothes were already on the bed awaiting to be worn. I noticed the black laced panties and bra. I didn't put those out. Then it occurred to me. _That kinky bastard_. I smiled to myself. If he wants to play. I'll play.

"Hey I thought we were watching football?" Isaac mentioned when he noticed the TV wasn't on.

"We don't watch football in this house buddy," I pursed my lips at him. He looked at me questionably. I dug in the hall closet and found the ball I was looking for.

"Let's hope you know how to play," I said pushing the football against his chest.

"I outlined the field with yellow spray paint. If you go past the lines on the ends between the trees, that's a touchdown. No tackling. Two hand touch only," Tyler announced.

"So how are we splitting the teams?" Scott asked.

"I'll be captain, unless someone else wants to volunteer…" I looked around seeing if anyone was going to object.

"Derek, you can be captain of the opposing team, unless you have a problem with that."

"None at all," he smirked.

"Good, you can even have first pick," I smiled sweetly back at him.

"Tyler," he said and I pouted.

"I'll take…Scott and Stiles…" I said.

"Isaac, Boyd and Erica," he countered.

"Perfect, Peter and Allison, you're with me."

"Game on!" Announced Ms. McCall.

"Same positions as always boys?" I grinned to Scott and Stiles.

"Man, they aren't going to know what hit them." Scott grinned back.

"Peter I need you to cover Derek, he's too big for anyone else to handle." He nodded.

"Allison, stay close in case I have to pass you the ball," I said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked.

"I've been surrounded by these guys all my life, believe me I know a thing or two," I winked at her.

"Let's keep this game friendly. Not everyone will heal the next morning," Mr. Argent warned.

I went over to Isaac and snatched the ball from his hands.

"We get the ball first," I said in a singsong voice.

"Not fair!" They all whined.

"Hey, you guys got to pick your players first," I countered.

"You played me," Derek realized.

"Don't pout." I said playfully winking at him.

"Brooke, your shoes untied," Boyd said as I walked to the opposite side of the field.

"Thanks, Boyd," I said before bending over. My rear facing Derek. I could feel the bottom of my sweater pull up just enough to give him a little sneak peak. A low rumble caught my attention.

Still bent over, I glanced behind my legs to see Derek's eyes flash red. I bit my lip before turning my attention back to my shoes.

I tossed the ball to Stiles and we all set up in our positions.

"You're kidding right? Stiles the QB?" Eric scoffed.

Stiles was visibly irritated by her assumption that he couldn't play.

"Hey, chill. We'll shut her up, don't worry," I said patting his shoulder.

"Ready….set….hike!" Stiles yelled as Scott sprinted off to the end zone. The opposing team went straight for him while I ran as fast as I could to the opposite side of the end zone from Scott. Stiles released the ball and finally when they noticed it wasn't spiraling towards Scott, they scanned the field until their eyes set on me. Just in time for them to watch me catch it.

"Sooo, that makes it 6 nothing. Right, Stiles?" I asked innocently.

"Damn right it does!" He yelled throwing his arms out to the sides and doing a little Michael Jackson move.

"Alright Dan Marino! Settle down," I said trying to contain my laughter.

We had to switch it up after that. Sometimes I would catch, other times it would be Scott. Even Allison made a few good plays, those years of gymnastics really paid off. But of course Scott would be no less than a foot away from her, guarding like she was a precious jewel. Once Derek's team got the ball it got a little more interesting.

"Peter, I'm going to take Derek," I whispered as low as I could. Trying not to let the wolfy ears hear me on the other team.

"You sure about that?" He asked cocking his eyebrows.

"Absolutely, they'll never expect it," I whispered conspiratorially.

"Whatever you say, Captain," he agreed shaking his head.

We lined up in formation parallel to the other pack.

"Come on Derek, show me what you got," I whispered teasingly.

A smug little grin twisted on his face. Game time!

"HIKE," he yelled grabbing the ball from Boyd. Isaac and Erica ran past him while Tyler stayed behind. He tried to fake like he was the one still with the ball. Fortunately with my keen little eye, I saw the swift past to Tyler behind him. I took off ready to tackle my brother when Derek's mountainous form wrapped around me and we dove out of bounds, opposite of the porch. Conveniently I was now laying on his chest.

"You know, this is kinda cheating." I pursed my lips at him.

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Two hand touch, Derek. Not tackle and molest." I responded smacking him on the chest.

"Molesting you would mean that you don't want it," he breathed into my ear sending a chill down my spine.

"Come on love birds! We won. And I'm staaaarving!" Stiles groaned heading inside the house.

I blushed and moved to get up offering my hand to Derek. He took it and once he righted himself I gave him a nice little love tap on that firm ass of his. The look on his face was priceless.

"Good game, Captain," I praised with a sweet smile on my face and walked away with a little bit more hip sway that normal.

Once I got to the porch I turned around to see Derek and Peter still outside having a private conversation. The rest of our group had already entered the house, greeting Uncle Stilinski and washing up for dinner. I'd let them have their moment, but as I was about to turn around their topic caught my ears.

"I can see why you're so captivated by her, Derek." I saw Derek tense at Peter's words. "It's like she was made just for you," he continued.

Derek was taken aback. He didn't even respond until Peter gave him a genuine smile. Derek's eyes met mine when he spoke. "She is perfect." The smile that graced his face could make a million women's panties combust. And it was just for me.

The table was set and everyone sat around in their seats awaiting the meal I had cooked up. Tyler and I chose both ends of the table, where our mom and dad would usually sit. They were all having little conversations with each other smiling and laughing. This is what I missed most. Having an actual family around. No worrying about full moons or our bloody pasts that haunted us in our sleep. Just the comforting presence of our loved ones.

I stood up clinking my fork to my glass. I've always wanted to do that. Smirking to myself, my brothers rolled their eyes at the gesture.

"Before we eat I'd like to say something," I announced. "I've known most of you all my life. Some of you I'm just getting to know. This is Tyler and I's first Thanksgiving without our parents." I tried hard not to cringe or break down. "Unfortunately, it won't be our only first holiday without them, but I have to say that I'm happy you all have chosen to share this day with us. I used to think that all me and Tyler had left was each other until we came back to Beacon Hills. Finally we permanently got our other brothers back," I smiled looking at Scott and Stiles. "And we seemed to have added more to the family. So thank you all for showing us that we aren't alone. I'm thankful for each and every one of you." I lifted my glass and they all did the same. The older men seemed to have wistful smiles on their faces.

After the meal when everyone was stuffed and practically falling asleep I gathered up the dishes and made my way back to the kitchen to wash. The sounds of boots shifted my attention from the sink to the person approaching.

"That was probably the best Thanksgiving dinner I've had in years," my uncle commented while setting his plate on the sink.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was worried I'd burn the house down." I gave him a small smile.

"You know, you remind me so much of your father the way you talk," he commented out of the blue. I tensed a bit.

"You're strong just like him. He was a big softy though once you got to know him," he continued. "But you have the trait from your mother that just won't take any bull."

"I get so obsessed sometimes. Trying to make everything perfect. Wondering whether or not I'm doing something right. I don't want to screw Tyler up you know?" I mumbled getting a little too sentimental.

He placed me in a sideways hug with his arm draped on my shoulder.

"First rule of parenting, kid. Nothing is ever perfect. Tyler seems happy, despite the circumstances. He's doing great in school. You're doing good. Don't doubt yourself," he said giving my arm a squeeze. "I'd never thought you'd be so great at this to be honest. The way you were with Stiles and Scott when you all were younger. You guys drove this town crazy." He shook his head with a smile on his face obviously recalling distant memories. "Your parents would be proud."

Pulling me into a real hug, I mumbled a thanks in his ear. Before I forgot I picked up the already wrapped pie on the counter and handed it to him.

"It's the famous cherry pie," I mumbled after he gave me a questioning look. His furrowed brows softened out as he held the foil wrapped pie made of his late wife's recipe.

After coughing and nodding his head he left the kitchen. Just goes to show you that no matter how long it is since the people you love have been gone, the pain will always knock the wind of you.

By this time most of the group was gone. The pack stayed behind with Derek. Tyler was passed out on the couch in an awkward position with his mouth slightly open.

"Dinner was awesome, Brooke," Isaac complimented.

"Thanks, Isaac. I hope you had a good time," I replied.

Erica and Boyd were already out on the front porch. Erica looked like a little puppy that just got kicked. Wonder what's up with her. Derek nodded his head, gesturing the other to go on without him.

Once they were gone he surprised me by taking my hand.

"Thank you for dinner," he said.

"You're welcome. Anytime you want to come over and have a nice home cooked meal you can…"

"I might take you up on that." He smirked.

"What about this weekend? We still have a few days off from school," I blurted. _Don't be too pushy, Brooke. Damn. _

"Maybe," he said.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then," I replied staring at my feet. Why did I always get so nervous around him?

"Sweet dreams, Brooke," he breathed into my hair before kissing my temple. The contact made me shiver. By the time I looked up he was gone.

"Sweet dreams, Wolfman," I whispered into the wind.

"Someone's in looooove," Tyler sang from behind me.

"And someone's gonna help cleaaaan uuuup," I sang right back to him. Little punk.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Is anyone wondering what happened to a certain rogue werewolf?...**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked Tyler for the tenth time as we pulled up to the vet's clinic.

"I'll be fine, Brookie. Stop worrying so much about me. Deaton and Peter are going to try and see if I can control some of the shift," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Just be careful," I said holding his arms.

"I will."

I walked around the house, making a nice little candlelight dinner for Derek. He replied to my text message earlier this week with an 'I'll be there.' I know it wasn't his thing. I wasn't even sure if he knew what romance was all about. I was still deciding what to wear and only had on my cheekie panties from Victoria's Secret with its matching bra and a long grey tank top over it.

As I was taking out the roasted chicken from the oven I heard a low whistle behind me. I laughed.

"I didn't thing you would be here for another 30 minutes. You've caught me in a very compromising position," I said with a sensual tone.

There was no response. Something was off and I turned. Immediately I was hyper aware of the heavy footsteps coming towards me.

"Derek?"

"No, sweet cheeks. Not Derek."

Before I could scream, blink or even feel fear. His body was pressing against mine. The corner of the countertop digging into my spine. I could smell whiskey and blood on his breath.

"Jackson?!" What the hell!? He looked like he was on drugs. Completely pale with bags under his eyes and those were bright blue.

"That's right baby. Now, before you scream or do anything stupid, you better listen up bitch. I can kill you within seconds. Before you even realize what's going to happen. If you come quietly, I promise to make this as painless as possible. If you struggle…..well, we'll just have to wait and see wont we?"

My heart was beating out of my chest. What did he want from me? I needed to stall. Derek should be here soon. If I could get him to stall for just a few minutes. I wasn't fully trained to go up against a rogue werewolf. Not yet anyway.

"What do you want with me?" I asked trying to keep my voice as strong as possible.

"You'll find out soon."

"Tyler?" I squeaked. My façade failing me.

"Don't play that game with me. I know he's not here." He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Time to go." He grabbed my arm yanking it towards the door that was still ajar.

"NO!" I yelled and I turned to grab the butcher knife on the counter.

"Always a fucking tease." He sighed.

The last thing I saw was a large fist flying straight to my face. And then blackness consumed me.

DEREK POV

The pain in my head hit me out of nowhere.

"Listen Scott, I'm not dealing with this shit right now. I have somewhere to be." I growled into the phone.

_"The Argents are preparing for an attack, Derek, this can't freaking wait okay?! Allison overheard her dad talking about the murders. He's thinking about calling in more hunters if him and Allison can't contain whatever or whoever it is. They know about the full shifting wolf and they will do anything necessary to kill any supernatural thing that gets in their way."_

"Damnit Scott. Give me a few hours and we'll meet up okay?"

_"Hurry up Derek. This is serious."_

"No fucking duh dumbass." I yelled hanging up the phone.

Usually I had a bad feeling about being away from her too long, but this seemed more urgent. Isaac noticed my eyes flashing and I started shifting unwillingly. I just needed a few hours. A few hours to get my fill of Brooke. God, it's like I can't even get her off my fucking mind since she stumbled into my life. What the hell was happening to me?! This girl was bringing out something I've never felt. Something that I didn't want to even feel. But I need her.

I pulled up to her house and the front door was wide open. This isn't right. I scanned the road and no one was around. I jumped out of the car and ran for the house. There was drops of blood leading to the kitchen by a small pool of red liquid. I could smell that it was Brooke's.

I ran upstairs to her room. She wasn't there. I started to panic and burst open the door to Tyler's room temporarily forgetting that tonight was a full moon.

I ran back downstairs and tried to catch anything out of place aside from the pool of blood by the oven. There was chicken still wrapped in foil. No letter. Candles still lit on the dining room table. I walked to the back door and stopped. I smelled someone. A wolf. Faint, he wasn't here long but it was definitely fucking Jackson. Her scent was so strong to me it almost completely masked it. Almost. Rage consumed my body. I could still feel her but barely. Images flashed through my mind randomly. Hold on Brooke. Don't die on me. I shook my head of the images of her bloodied body tied to a tree somewhere with her throat slashed. But it kept popping in my head and I lost it. I let out a howl that shook the entire house. Vomit protruded out of my mouth before I could stop it, luckily I got most of it in the sink.

Find Brooke.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed Stiles.

_"Dude was that you or Tyler? You damn werewolves are going to wake up everyone in America. Why are you calling, aren't you on Brooke patrol tonight? Guess she finally got sick of your stalker status huh?"_ he started to laugh. Damn he talked too much.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STILES!" I roared. "Have you heard from Brooke? When's the last time you saw her?"

_"Dude chill out, I was just kidding. What's going on? Haven't seen her since emissary training. She was going to drop Ty off with Deaton."_

Scott walked in with Isaac both thankfully in control of their inner wolf.

"Derek, why do I smell blood?" Isaac asked as his eyes widened in fear.

_"BLOOD?! What the fuck is going on Derek? Did you kill someone_?" Stiles was beginning to panic.

"No. But I'm going to. Call Peter and let them know Brooke's been taken."

I hung up the phone and the teenage wolves were still situated at the front door.

"Derek, where's my sister?" Scott asked this question, and I didn't doubt him at all the love he had for her as a sister.

"Smell it, her scent is strong to me. I don't think I'm wrong, but I want you to know who it is before I fucking kill him." I started to growl. My fingernails extended to claws. I wouldn't be able to hold the rage within for much longer.

"I smell Brooke, cherry blossom candles and..." he picked it up. "Jackson." He growled when his eyes turned bright golden brown.

My eyes converted to red. It took Scott seconds to shift. Isaac wasn't too far behind him.

"When did he take her?" Scott spoke through his teeth.

"Right after he did that." I pointed at the blood.

"Isaac you go meet up with Peter and the rest of them. Scott you come with me." All of us took off without another word. Following Brooks scent into the woods completely blocking off any other distraction. That was until an arrow flew by my face and I snarled in the direction it came from.

"Shit, sorry Derek!" Allison exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here?" Chris asked exasperated.

"Jackson took Brooke. We're tracking," I responded through gritted teeth.

"Oh no," she whispered covering her mouth in horror.

"Has Tyler been this way?" Chris Argent asked.

"Not that I can smell," Scott replied for me. I'm sure he could feel the tension rolling off me in waves. My control almost completely obliterated by my rage of my kidnapped mate.

"Then we have a bigger problem," he stated his tone all business.

"Bigger than my mate bleeding and dragged out in the woods to be slaughtered by Jackson?!" I snapped.

"Not just Jackson," he said pointed at the dirt a few feet away from where we stood.

He was right. I smelt two distinctly different people. Well one person, the other a wolf and Jackson. I looked down at the ground and he was right. An animal had come this way. Its tracks were large. Larger than Tyler's paws could make.

"We've been tracking this pair for over four months now," Chris Argent stated examining the prints. "It's caused a high number of murders in surround cities, but not here. I'm guessing they are trying to keep a low profile."

"I have to go. I'm losing time," I snapped shaking my head back and forth.

"We'll follow you."

"Just stay out of my way," I responded darkly taking off in a run again.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up.

"_Tyler's getting really antsy. Ever since he shifted he's been pacing and whining. If me or Deaton get near him he snaps and takes off running then stopping to howl_," Peter stated just as another howl filled the forest.

"Can you pick up anything? Have they been by you? I smell something. But it's not Brooke."

"_Not that I can smell. Nothing's been by here from what I can sense. Tyler might be different though,_" Peter mused.

I picked up my pace outrunning Scott. "See if you can figure out what his problem is. I think I'm almost there." I ended the call and slipped the phone back into my pocket without breaking my stride.

Scott let out a painful moan and I looked back at him. He fell to his knees panting as he pressed both palms against his temples. His moans turned into screams before he vomited in the bushes.

"Scott? Are you okay?" Allison asked rushing to his side.

"To the left," Scott coughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

I nodded as I held a hand out helping him off the dirt. It had been almost two hours since I found Brooke's blood. Time was precious.

Sprinting the way Scott advised, the smell of blood was getting stronger, we were close.

The wolf I had trained so long to control was bursting out of me. I could feel him, the monster shredding every human aspect of my life. Jackson's scent was all over here.

"It's too late, Derek. She's almost gone." Jackson yelled as I heard metal snapping and he threw it into the flames surrounding them. Brooke's necklace.

He was right. I could barely hear the thump of her heart.

"You just signed you're death warrant Jackson," I roared.

"FUCK YOU! No one is going to control me anymore! She needs to die!" Jackson roared pointing at Brooke.

There she was. Tied to a monstrous tree with ropes and from what I could tell completely naked. Her chin drooped onto her chest. There was blood all over her. Flames from the pyre grew in front of her. Before either of us could think, Scott and I lunged for Jackson. But he rolled lithely out of our way. That's when Allison shot him with her crossbow. The arrow hitting him in the ribs and he let out a wail. I jumped on him digging my claws into his arms and ripping both of them off as he screamed in pain. He used his only limbs to kick me off. The monster inside me was still in control. I ran after him and seizing Jackson by the back of his neck, breaking it with my bare hands. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Do it, Derek. I was wrong. I don't want this." For the first time since before I changed him, he was honest and vulnerable. What happened to him?

"But he'll still come for her. And it'll be worse," he gurgled as blood filled his mouth.

"And I'll do the same thing to them!" I howled in his face as I dug into his chest fisting his heart as I pulled it out and sank my teeth into it.

"Is he dead?" Scott asked still in his wolf form. Chris Argent approached the mutilated body, sword in hand. He didn't hesitant before slicing Jackson in half.

"Yes," I growled answering Scotts question.

I made my move to Brooke. Her heart was slowing still. Moving to break her free from the ropes I flinched back as they burned my skin.

"Wolfsbane," I snarled.

As soon as Argent went to touch Brooke I let out a vicious howl.

"Get a hold of yourself Hale! You'll never be able to get these ropes off of her without passing out. And she'll die soon if we can't get her to a hospital!"

"I'll do it," Allison volunteered. "Derek give me your jacket."

I threw it to her and she caught it one handedly. Taking a knife from the holster on her thigh he cut the wolfsbane drenched ropes off of her body. Brooke slumped to the ground and Allison caught her. I was right, she was completely naked. Allison quickly wrapped her in my jacket.

"Derek." Brooke moaned.

My heart skipped. Allison tried to hold pick her up, but I could tell she wasn't strong enough. Jogging forward I could still smell the wolfsbane on her. But she was safe behind my jacket. I swooped her up bridal style and faced the others.

"Where's your car?" I asked looking at the Argents.

"About one mile south of where you first saw us." He informed me tossing me the keys.

I nodded in thanks and took off in the direction we came from.

"Where are you taking her?" Scott asked. I didn't even know he was following.

"Deaton. Call your mom. We'll need her help."

He nodded pulling out his phone, still keeping up with me.

"She should be there right after us." Scott informed me.

I howled, a signal to the others that Brooke's been found. They'd be on their way soon enough.

The lights were on in the office. Deaton was already set up when we burst through the doors.

"What happened?"

"Jackson had her tied to this fucking tree. He was about to kill her."

I placed her on the metal table as he pulled back the jacket to her bare, bloodied body. The others following in behind me. I glared at them, a warning to keep their eyes off of my mate.

"What kind of tree did you say it was?" Deaton asked pulling me from the packs worried looks. He was pulling chunks of bark from her scalp.

"A big fucking old one. What does it matter?" I snapped.

"Because this," he said holding up a piece of bark with large tweezers, "isn't just any old tree."

Just then Melissa McCall burst through the doors with a large emergency kit in hand.

"I came as soon as I could…Oh my…" she stood opened mouthed looking down at Brooke.

"Derek, I know you want to stay, but we're going to need to focus." Deaton told me as he swabbed alcohol on Brookes scalp.

I nodded retreating with the rest to the waiting room.

Tyler had his head in his hands, sitting on the chair nearest to the front door. Peter and Isaac flanking his sides. Scott and Stiles were leaning on the reception counter, both with tears threatening to spill over.

"It was weird. Like I could see what she was seeing. And then smoke filled my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I ended up on the side of the road puking my brains out. I swear I could taste the ashes. I'm going fucking crazy man," Stiles whispered to Scott.

"You're not. Same thing happened to me.

How the hell? What the fuck happened to all of us?

"I need some air," I announced walking past all of them.

I took a deep breath. I could still smell her. All her blood. I needed to clear my head. She would be fine. This is my fault. If I hadn't tried to turn Jackson, we wouldn't have this problem.

"_How deep is that_?" I heard Deaton ask.

"_About an inch. I'm almost finished with the stitches_."

"_Any deeper and it would change her_."

"_Well I guess she's lucky then_."

I heard Deaton sigh. "_Melissa, you're going to have to do a rape kit_."

My breathing stopped. And from what I could tell so did the other wolves. If that mother fucker…

"_I'll give you some privacy_," Deaton said as I heard footsteps and the double metal doors open. I couldn't even walk back in there. I should be holding her hand. She was going to blame this on me. And I should be blamed. Everything I love ends up broken, or dead. If that happened to her, she'll never forgive me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Brooke?

BROOKE

"Calm down Brooke, it's okay it's just me." I could hear Melissa McCall's voice. But all that came into my vision were those demonic blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as I heard metal clicking.

"I think she's hallucinating. I tried to give her an exam. As soon as I tried to move one of her legs she kicked me away and won't let me near her."

Piercing blue eyes flicked around the room. His evil smile creeping on his face as he disappeared once more in the darkness.

DEREK

I stepped in the room and Brooke was in the corner, syringe in her hand crouched in the corner like a feral animal. Hair still matted with blood and her eyes were clouded.

"Derek don't get near her, you'll freak her out." Scott murmured to me.

I side stepped closer to her and her head whipped around, eyes blindly darting around the room.

"Don't come near me. I swear to God I will kill you."

"Jackson's dead Brooke. You're hallucinating. No one will ever hurt you again." I told her trying to control my anger over the pain Jackson caused.

"Derek?" she whispered her eyes clearing over with tears as her legs gave out. I caught her before she hit the ground. Crushing her body to me and rubbing her back in circular motions through the tied gown that Melissa must have supplied her with.

"Derek, I really need to give her an exam. If she has any infections…" Melissa said in full healer mode.

"I know."

"You can stay with her, if you want." She offered.

"I don't think I can," I said whispering.

"Well stay close. If she does this again, we'll need you here to calm her down."

I nodded and placed her gently on the cold metal table.

"Brooke, Melissa is going to take care of you. I promise no one will hurt you."

She whimpered in response and I left the room once more, running my fingers through my hair. I hate myself. God, please if you're there, please let her be okay. There were footsteps and a hand clasped my shoulder. I looked up to see Tyler. I didn't even know I had been crouching on the floor.

"Thank you." He said, full of sincerity.

"It should have never happened in the first place. I should have been there."

"Me too," he responded but I just shook my head. I could see us both sharing the blame.

Melissa walked out the doors taking off her gloves and tossing them into the hazardous bin before facing all of us.

"She'll live." She stated looking worn.

"How bad?" I asked standing up to face her.

Melissa took a deep breath "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Her head was the worst. I'm still unsure if she banged her head against the tree willingly or if Jackson did it. Unluckily, that tree is poisonous. If you guys didn't get there when you did…" She shook her head. "We've been able to flush it out. I still have to clean her scalp, there's a lot of blood caked on her. She has slight rope burns over her breasts and lower half, nothing too serious. She has some clawing on her inner thighs, one I had to stitch up. Little bit of bruising. "

"Did he?…." I trailed off, getting angrier every second knowing that he could have taken something that wasn't his.

"No. I think his main goal was to torture her. And with the looks of things he succeeded."

I felt myself losing control again. I should have tortured that mother fucker even more. Made him beg for his death for hours, days, before I gave in and ripped out his heart.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's still groggy from the medicine we gave her to numb the pain. But she'll come around soon."

I looked over to Tyler. "Do you mind?"

"Naw man, go ahead. I still need a minute."

I nodded and walked through the double doors the blood and anesthetic hit my nose hard. As soon as the door opened her head rolled to my direction and she smiled. She was fucking smiling after all she's been through.

"Derek," she whispered with a small raspy voice.

"Brooke," I responded and sat down in the chair placed beside the metal slab where she still laid.

"You saved me."

"I shouldn't have had to save you. You should have been safe. I should have been there sooner." My voice didn't sound right.

"Hey, don't do that. If it weren't for you, no one would have known I was missing for hours."

I clenched my fists at this revelation. She always knew what to say.

"I made you dinner. I'm guessing you didn't get to eat any."

"You're making jokes in a time like this? You are too much like Stiles."

She laughed weakly and reached out to touch my hand.

"I really wanted to talk to you about something…"

Just then we were interrupted by none other than Stiles, Scott, Tyler and Allison.

"Later, when you're better."

She nodded and smiled. I turned to leave and she called out my name. I turned halfway.

"Thank you," she said. I didn't know what to say. You're welcome? No. Anytime? No. I don't want her to get any ideas to put herself in danger like that again.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This one is a little shorter. Sorry! More to come soon I promise. **

**Please Read and Review. It makes me happy! **

BROOKE

"How long do I need to stay here?" I asked Melissa.

"Well you really should take it easy for a few weeks. But we'll have you out of here today."

Scott, Stiles and Tyler were still in the room with me. I grinned at all of them, but they only gave me halfhearted smiles.

Allison had left with her father earlier, but Lydia stayed behind in the waiting room when she found out what happened.

"We should really clean you off. You look like you could use a nice shower," Melissa smiled at me.

"Oh my God, you're an angel," I sighed relieved.

"We'll leave you girls too it then," Scott said shuffling the boys out of the room as Lydia entered.

"Need some help?" Lydia asked shyly.

Melissa turned to me for approval. Maybe it was because she knew how it felt to be alone in the woods naked. Lately she wasn't being bitchy or snobby. She was being a genuinely nice and caring person. I liked this Lydia.

"Lydia," I started taking a deep breath as the tears spilled over. "That would be really sweet of you."

She walked over to me with a kind smile and kissed a small clean portion of my forehead.

"You're going to be fine," she whispered.

I nodded as the tears silently ran down my face.

"Alright," Melissa clapped. "Who wants to feel like a woman again?"

We all laughed. After this whole ordeal, I had a new sense of liking for Lydia.

"How do you feel?" They asked me as I was finally dressed in real clothes. For the most part anyway. It was painful to wear a bra. Stiles, by some miracle had extra clothes in his truck; basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"So much better," I answered and they looked pleased with their work.

"Melissa, I know you've already done a lot, but I really wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Anything sweetheart, you know I'm always here for you,"

"Well, um, is there any way you could like, I don't know getmeaprescriptionforbirthcontrol?" I blurted.

"Sure, honey. I can write you one at the hospital and you can pick it up and get it filled."

"Thank you," I said and gave her a gentle hug.

"Alright boys, it's safe to come in," Lydia yelled into the lobby.

They helped me into the car and got me safely back to the house.

MONDAY

"You should have stayed home Brooke," Ms. Morrell spoke to me as I picked up a book from my locker.

"I only have a few weeks left. Why on earth would I do that?" I asked nonchalantly.

"My brother told me what happened." I bowed my head.

"Awesome," I replied sarcastically.

"Is it something you'd like to talk about?"

"I guess we will today wont we?"

"It always depends on you, Brooke." She said, turning to walk back to her office.

Once I had found out that Ms. Morrell knew everything about the supernatural, I've been able to talk to her about everything. Which was extremely relieving.

"I just don't understand why. I know I'll probably never get my answer, but it still makes me wonder. And on top of all this crap, everyone is treating me differently. My brothers, Allison….Derek. I hate that they see me as weak. I feel that they're walking on eggshells around me. They're being extremely nice, don't get me wrong, but it gets kind of annoying after a while. I wish someone would just argue with me. I'm not made of glass."

"Maybe they're just worried for you."

"And I can understand that. But I need to get past this and they need to support me, otherwise I can't." I replied hanging my head.

"Very therapeutic of you."

I glanced up at her. "I'm getting good at this huh?" I grinned.

"You are. I think you've come quite a long way actually. How are the dreams?"

"Alright I guess. They've been worse since Derek hasn't been around. And these other ones keep popping up."

"What are they about?"

"Colton. Sometimes I'm locked away and he's torturing me. Derek comes to save me but right before he can, Colton rips out my throat. There never the same though. He drowns me. Or the worst...he's burning me. Like Salem witch trials burning me. And it feels so real. I've been waking up trying to put out the flames. That's not the worst of it though…"

"Why is that?"

"Because I've been seeing things. Things I shouldn't see. Ever since that damn night I've been having dreams or hallucinations or something. About my parents death. I never really knew what happened. The police told me it was a mugging which ended up in a murder. But that's not what really happened was it?" I don't know why I questioned her like she would know the answer.

"What does your instinct tell you?" She asked.

"That they were executed," I told her as I came to the realization that there was more to my family's past than I could handle.

I walked into the lunchroom not bothering to pretend to eat and I could see Scott, Stiles, Tyler and Allison hunched together talking in whispers. As soon as I approached the table Stiles eyes widened and they all broke apart. Lydia was polite enough to give me a hello with a non-faked smile. I decided that since she was being nice I would have a conversation with her.

After I saw Scott glance over at me for the 14th time I had enough. I pounded my fist on the table causing all of them to jump and surrounding occupants to stare at me.

"I swear to all that is Holy, Scott, if you look at me one last time like I'm going to just burst out in tears I will rip out your fangs and shove them in your eyes! And that goes for all of you! I don't know what the deal is with having to stop talking all of a sudden when I'm within 10 feet of you, but it's getting freaking annoying!" They all opened their mouths to protest, but I put my hand up to stop them. "You three are supposed to be my brothers. I've told you everything that's happened to me. You saw what recently happened to me. All I want is for things to go back to normal. I want to move on! If you have something to say to me say it! We never used to keep secrets," my voice was full of sadness and disappointment.

I refused to go to lunch again until they stopped treating me like this.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: DONT HATE ME! This chapter is short. I'm working on Derek's POV. I promise to have another chapter tomorrow. I'd love some favorites and if you have any questions I'll answer them =)**

Later that night…

I was having one of those paralyzing dreams. I couldn't move my fingers, legs, nothing. Even when I opened my mouth infinitesimally the sound that came out couldn't even be heard in my own ears. I had watched my own mother ripped to shreds. And from my point of view so did my father. He watched as blood spurted from her mouth, right after she whispered 'I love you'. The worst part was not being able to see who the attacker was. Or attackers.

The last words that came out of my father's mouth were the most haunting.

"You'll regret killing my wife and child." He roared at murderer. Struggling with the chains that bound him.

"No, what I'll regret is not saving you to witness the death of your son and daughter," he sneered as he ripped my father's heart from his chest.

I could have sworn I was in one of those mob movies where just at the end they show a critical twist. It fell from his jacket pocket floating in the wind before it hit the ground. A tiny picture. An ultrasound. With a little baby. The note on it was written in silver marker.

'To my big brother and sister, I can't wait to meet you. Love, Baby Luneaire.'

My eyes flashed open and green crystals still blinded my vision. I wasn't sure if I was actually awake this time. The scream was still hanging on my lips and my body was covered in sweat. Derek was here. I just know it. I could practically smell the leather and pine that cologned his body. Scanning my room I knew he wasn't here now.

I practically flew downstairs and yanked the door open, it was pouring rain outside.

"DEREK!" I screamed. Where was he? Why didn't he come? Usually he'd be in his car that would sit on the curb. But he wasn't there. The rain was soaking me. My body was shaking but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or after effects of the nightmare. I wanted to feel alive again. Derek made me feel whole. Now I felt empty. Like a zombie. What would happen when I couldn't come back this time? I fell to my knees hitting the grass with a muddy splash. _Is this real?_ Digging my fingers into the dirt, I needed to feel something. The mud coated my hands, but it still didn't have the cold, dirty sensation I was looking for.

"Help me," I whispered. Even now I couldn't cry. Those kind of emotions were lost with my old body.

"Brooke?" Tyler yelled over the thunder. He was running towards me, splashing water with his large footsteps as he approached.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked exasperated.

I looked up at him. "Why does this keep happening?" I asked him in a cold defeated voice.

He stared at me with nothing but complete concern. We both knew he didn't have the answer to that.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you get sick," he said lifting me up by my waist.

"I'm crazy." It was a statement. No question necessary, he would only try to make me feel better.

"No, Brooke. You're just hurt."

I ended up running. As fast as I could. I've practically been a mute at school. My brothers wouldn't talk to me. Allison followed Scotts lead. And Lydia tried to start conversations with me, but ended up not being able to bring me back to normal. She didn't stop though. Probably some form of Psychology she was attempting to use on me.

I ran harder, trying to block out everything from my mind. I ended up at the corner of town where the vet's office was. Not knowing what drew me there, I walked in.

"We're about to close, are you picking up?" Dr. Deaton said from another room.

"No, I don't know what I'm doing," I mumbled as he came into view.

"Oh, Miss Luneaire. Good to see you. How are you handling things?" He asked.

"I'm not," I said simply.

He took in my appearance and motioned with his head to follow him.

"So what brings you here?" He asked sitting down in his large leather chair.

"I was running. I didn't really mean to come here," I told him fidgeting with my sweatshirt.

"But you are here. Something must have drove you on instinct. Is there something on your mind?"

"A lot of things." I answered vaguely.

He sighed. "Are the dreams getting better?" He obviously talked to his sister. Normally that would have pissed me off, but now it seemed to save time.

"Worse. I'm seeing things I shouldn't know. That I couldn't possibly know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"My parents, they were executed. I don't know how I know that. But I saw it happen. My father watched my mother get torn apart. He was chained. He couldn't stop it. Then they killed him too. And my mother…" I stopped when my lungs made it difficult to breathe. "She was pregnant. They were going to tell us that night…I think. But they couldn't."

"Your father, he wasn't in his wolf form?" Deaton seemed a little shocked that he couldn't stop it.

"No, he was chained weird. I don't understand. Ever since that freaking Jackson thing happened it's like someone put these memories in my head."

He looked at me like he wanted to say something on the topic, but ultimately decided against it.

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Derek. He doesn't want me," I whispered and the stupid tears began to flow down my cheeks. "I'm crazy. And broken."

"I can assure you, Brooke, that you are not crazy. Nor are you broken. You've been through a lot young lady. You've lost the ones that you love. And now you are feeling like you're losing the man you are in love with." I didn't even deny it. I was hopelessly in love with Derek. That made it hurt worse.

"As his mate, it makes it harder on you not to have him around. And trust me when I say that Derek is not used to this kind of relationship. He's been burned in the past and his only reaction is to stray away from you. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he's blaming himself."

"This wasn't his fault," I explained.

"I know that. But everyone can tell him till they are blue in the face and he wouldn't believe it."

"What do I do?" I asked and put my head in my hands in defeat.

"One of two things. You can either give it time. Or, you can confront him."

"Easier said than done."

He laughed at that. "Have you been reading the books I gave you, or done anything of the training with Stiles?"

"Not since before the incident. Everyone's been tip toeing around me," I explained.

"Did you try reaching out like I told you to?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it worked."

"I'll find out." He assured me. "In the meantime I thing you should get some rest, here are some pills to help you sleep." He handed me two white pills from the cabinet in his desk drawer.

On that note I left. Running back the way I came. Once I got home I flopped on my bead after drowning the pills with a glass of Pepsi. I could only pray for a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY! I had to get this one out of the way. Is anyone liking his story?**

DEREK

There isn't a second that goes by that I'm not within listening distance from Brooke. As much as I wanted to stay away from her I couldn't. But she's been through too much because of my mistakes. I wasn't going to corrupt her anymore. So I kept my distance as far as I could bare.

Tonight, though, I needed answers.

Opening the car door in front of the vet's office I got punched in the face with Brooke's scent. What was she doing here?

"Miss Luneaire, did you forget something?" Deaton asked coming to the reception area. Seeing me he stopped. "Derek. What brings you here?" He seemed surprised.

"What was Brooke doing here?" I snapped ignoring his question.

"She's been having some problems so I tried to help her the best I could. Although, I think someone else would be a little more useful," he retorted.

"That's not possible."

"Is it not, Derek? How does it feel for you to be away from her? Or have you just been keeping an eye on her from a distance?" It's like he had surveillance on me. How the hell did he know that?

"Look that's not what I came here for. I have to ask you about the night that Jackson took Brooke."

"What about?" Deaton seemed angered at my deflection.

"Well maybe like how the hell there were four people got in Brooke's mind?!" I practically yelled.

Deaton smiled like he knew something I didn't.

"Why are you smiling?" I growled.

"Because she is doing exactly what she is supposed to be doing. She's learning to protect herself and to call for help when needed. I'm guessing you are the one that saw into her mind?" He questioned.

"Yeah I did. And Tyler, Scott and Stiles. How the hell is that possible?"

"Really? Scott and Stiles too?" He seemed taken aback.

"Yes them too!" I said irritated.

"Listen, Derek, She has an extraordinary gift that no one can really explain. I'm not sure what to tell you, except that as her mate she's tied to you. Usually it starts when you first meet. However, you and Brooke are a special circumstance. You'll never be whole without her. And vice versa. The pain and ability to control the shift has been extremely difficult for you lately has it not?"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. I vividly remembered the meeting earlier in the week with the pack. There was another full shifter looming around our territory. The same one that left the prints which had the Argents tracking. It was late. I heard screaming. Brooke's screams. They pierced me to the point that blood dripped from my ears. I felt every bit of her pain. The monster that slumbered in me awoke and clawed his way out, thrashing at everyone in sight. Just like before. No one else could hear the screams but me. I thought I was crazy before. That it was some flaw of becoming an Alpha, because I wasn't supposed to be one. Now I knew it was because of the agony she endured before I met her. I would destroy anyone that cause my Brooke pain.

"And you're willing to deal with that for the rest of your life?" He questioned.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? Did you think that leaving her would do good? That she would no longer be in pain? That she was entirely safe because you were out of the picture?" He shook his head mournfully. "Derek, Brooke doesn't blame you for the incident with Jackson. She, and everyone else knows that if you hadn't been there to visit, she'd be dead before anyone knew she was missing. And now, when she needs you the most, you have removed yourself from her life."

"There is no other way to keep her from getting hurt," I growled.

"You are hurting her!" Deaton retorted. "And yourself in the process. Being a mate isn't a regular occurrence, especially on the level you two have in the time you didn't even knew she existed besides in your dreams. You can't divorce a mate. And you don't want to, I can see it in your eyes. You want her more than anything. A mate is for eternity."

"I don't know what to do, if I'm with her eventually someone will try to hurt her because of me."

"The way I see it you have two choices. The first is leaving and never coming back. To live a life of pain, no constraint over your shifts and misery. The second is living happily ever after with her by your side. Because the love that you two have is unbreakable and unwavering."

"And what about my past? Hm? How do I tell her without completely despising me for it?"

"Do you judge her on her past, Derek? The ghosts in her past that we are still trying to uncover?"

"No." I told him sighing.

"Brooke is a smart young lady. She has accepted everything that has been thrown her way and overcome it. To be honest I think you can take a lesson or two from her." He said smirking.

I scowled at him, but internally agreed with him. Brooke was an amazing person. While I sulked, she pushed on. While everyone else was scared of me, she stood up to me. She's proven to me that everything I knew before about love was wrong, and that in fact it wasn't love at all. Because right now is the first time I've been in love.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Please forgive my tardiness in updated. The next two chapters weren't one of the originals. I added them in for some clues. Let me know how you guys are liking the story. **

BROOKE

Tyler had been running to school to build up his 'stamina' for the lacrosse game this Friday. Since when do werewolves not have good stamina? They were like freaking miniature Hulk's. Since it was too far to walk, Lydia was being gracious enough to pick me up for school this week. I couldn't drive in this mindless state my body was trapped in. She attempted to get me talking on several occasions. This one was no different.

"Did you _see_ the outfit Jessica wore yesterday? I mean really? I didn't know anyone could be so desperate for attention. Someone needs to tell her there is a difference between classy and trashy. I can't believe you were friends with her," she chatted briskly.

"Hm," was all I said.

There was a sudden swerve and jerk of the car. I looked over at Lydia who was glaring at me.

"You can't keep doing this, Brooke! I mean yeah I get it. You've been through a lot and whatever, but seriously you need to move past it. I ran naked through the woods for three days and couldn't remember a single thing! And I totally get it, you like a guy, he doesn't call you back. So move on! There are other guys out there drooling for your attention and you don't give them any. I so don't get it."

"He's not just any guy, Lydia. He's so much more than that. I can't explain it," I told her in a dreary tone.

"So flirt with another guy and let him see that. Nothing catches someone's attention like not getting attention," she pronounced in a superior tone.

"I'm pretty sure I can't do that. I'm not a very good actress," I mumbled.

"You just need a damn confidence boost! We'll start tomorrow. I'll come over early and help you get the perfect outfit ready. You know Derek will be at the school waiting for Isaac after the game. So we'll see how he feels when I introduce you to some of the guys on lacrosse." She stated like she had done something similar before.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if he doesn't even care? That'll just make me feel even shittier than I already do," I retorted as I sunk down lower in the seat.

"Nonsense! And if by some miracle he doesn't care, then he's not worth it, Brooke. Trust me. You are a great catch. So it is his loss, not yours," she stated firmly.

"I'm not sure that you're right, Lydia," I replied staring out the window at the grey clouds rolling above us.

"You really love him don't you?" Lydia asked, but it was definitely more like a statement.

I shot her a sad look and she sighed.

As she started driving again I was a bit relieved. No more Preacher Lydia.

"You know," she mused. "When you first got back I was kinda pissed. Stiles seemed so excited to see you and you guys spend the night together and stuff…" she trailed off looking at me sideways.

"I'm not sure I get where you're going with this."

"Well _obviously_ we are kind of seeing each other. And I was jealous that he was spending time with you instead of me. I wasn't sure how to take not getting all the attention." She tried to explain.

Now I get it. She thought Stiles liked me liked me. Oh this poor oblivious girl.

"Lydia, Stiles has crushed on you since the third grade. He doesn't see me like that. Neither does Scott. Do you even know why they call me Bro," I asked.

She shook her head slightly.

"Well it's not just because of my actual name. I was a tom boy back when we first met. We played sports together and got in trouble." I smiled recalling the memories. "We're actual blood brothers. One day over the summer when we were in like fifth grade Scott hit a baseball through Mr. Calvin's window. When we heard him yelling we ran like bats outta hell. The three of us jumped one of those iron gate fences that lead to a retention pond and got huge cuts on our right hands." I lifted my hand to show her the almost invisible scar. "As we were hiding we saw our hands. We thought it was some kind of sign that we would be 'brothers' forever. So we gave each other high fives on with that hand and became blood brothers. There was never any other kind of love than what you would see from any other siblings," I explained trying to soothe her.

"Thanks, Brooke. I'm glad I know a little better about you guys. And I'm sorry if I was a complete bitch to you back then," she apologized.

"It's okay, Lydia. We aren't the same people anymore." I smiled at our new found friendship. Never in my life did I think I would be friends with Lydia freaking Martin.

Miss Morrell was out again today. She warned me that her brother would need her help for a few days. The longer I went without talking to someone about how I felt the worse my mood got. I would turn into a ticking time bomb, sooner or later something would set me off. But since me and Lydia had a little heart to heart this morning, I felt pretty good.

"Miss Luneaire?"

I turned to see the principal's secretary trying to catch up to me. So I stopped.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Miss Morrell apologizes she wasn't in today again. But she wanted me to give you this." The woman handed me a manila envelope. "She understands that her students still need her services. She asked that you read the material so you can talk about it when she comes back to school on Monday."

"Thank you," I said as I took the envelope from her hands. The woman nodded and head back to the administration office.

Knowing that this could be something extremely confidential to the supernatural community, I shoved the contents into my bag.

The interactions between me and my brothers was still off. We've never had this kind of awkwardness between us. Fortunately Lydia was doing well striking up a conversation and Allison jumped in excitedly, abandoning the boys huddled forms. The way that glanced around every few seconds made me conspicuous. They were plotting, but I know they wouldn't let me get involved if I asked them. So like always I'd have to sit and wait to find out myself.

Sleep was getting harder for me. The screaming died down, but the nightmares still came. I was getting used to them. Which wasn't what I wanted. This night was a tad bit different than the others. I was being chased by a wolf on all fours. The silver fur confirmed it wasn't Tyler, since his was chocolate brown. Derek was there, but he had his back to me. Proving that I wasn't of his concern now. My surroundings looked vaguely familiar. We started in an industrial part of Orlando before I head to the woods. Running deeper and deeper. I could feel the jagged breathing on my neck. Only a few yards ahead there was a large tree with a trunk that could be the size of our house. Though I didn't know how I knew, something changed. This wasn't Orlando. This was Beacon Hills. Not caring how I got here, I ran towards it like a safe haven as a blue shimmer surrounded it. I hit an invisible barrier like a brick wall. There was no where to go. I turned just as the silver wolf caught up and pounced waking up with a jolt, covered in sweat yet again. It took hours to fall back into sleep.

Unceremoniously some asshole ripped the sheets from my body. I turned to see strawberry curls and a perfect white smile shining in my face.

"What the hell, Lydia!? How did you get in?!" I growled at her.

Lydia was true to her word. She woke me up at the ass crack of dawn already looking like she had the whole day to get ready. I swear this girl would die before ever wearing sweatpants.

"Your brother heard me knocking down there for five minutes. I told you I was going to be here early! Why haven't you showered yet?" She scolded me.

"Because it's not even 6 AM, Lydia. Its night night time." I yawned trying to pull the covers back over me.

"Nope," she snatched my comforter.

I curled up in a ball, but couldn't get comfortable. So I flopped around the bed like a fish out of water.

"Damnit, Lydia!" I yelled as I got out of bed.

She smiled at me with her hands extended full of grooming items I suppose she wanted me to shower with. I snatched them out of her hands like she did with my comforter.

"You'll thank me later!" She yelled as I slammed the door to the bathroom.

If I had gotten up any later, we would have been late for school. Lydia was just doing the finishing touches on my eye makeup.

"Are we done yet?" I whined.

"Yup," she said popping the p.

I turned to look in the mirror and sighed. She was definitely overdoing it. My eyes were sensationally smoky and framed with think eyelashes. The blush she put on my cheeks was actually pretty natural. My lips were shining like I poured a whole bottle of lip gloss on them. My long hair was shortened almost in half with the tight ringlets Lydia was able to construct.

"Alright, where are my clothes?" I asked trying to stay monotone, but a little bit of a squeaky excitement came out. The half smirk that popped up confirmed that she heard it. She was going to get even cockier.

She handed me a pile of leather.

"You've got to be kidding me? What the hell do I look like? A freaking biker chick?" I exclaimed.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's just a leather pleated shirt and you can wear your knee high heeled boots." She explained.

"And what about a shirt?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I wasn't sure. I was going to ask if Derek liked something specific on you."

I thought for a moment staring at my closet. Red fabric caught my eye and heat arose onto my cheeks. Well I guess I didn't really need the blush…

Grabbing the clothes Lydia deposited on the bed I pulled my legs through them. I didn't care that Lydia was standing right there. She made me stay in my bra and panties while she did my hair and makeup otherwise it could 'ruin' the outfit.

I pulled a black t-shirt with white angel wings off a hanger. The wings were situated over my shoulder blades with white feathers scattered at random on the front and back. If I was going to do biker chick I was going to do it right. Once the shirt was in place I pulled out the red hooded sweater from a Macy's bag. I saw it when we were buying homecoming dresses. It made me think of Derek calling me Little Red, so I just had to have it.

The completed product was pretty hot, if I do say so myself. I had a few objections about the skirt though. Too much 'mini' for my taste. My complaints were shot down by Lydia multiple times.

"Brooke, it looks great. And coming from me that should say a lot," Lydia approved.

"If I bend over everyone is going to get a glance of my goodies. That's not something I want spread around the school," I complained.

"No, you just want it spread around, Derek," she sassed.

My mouth popped open. I tried to think of a comeback, but honestly she was right on the money. I wanted him all over me. To kiss me and never to stop. Damnit, Lydia.

"Let's just go to school," I mumbled. She beamed with cocky superiority.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: How much am I hated right now? Seriously I'm really sorry! I had a few panic attacks this weekend and they made me pretty sick. The sucky part was having to get up and go to my sisters graduation like I was fine. Anywho, here is the next part. I hope you guys like it. Please review. And just a warning my updates might be slower now. This is nearing the end of it and I haven't filled in many blanks. **

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT TO FOLLOW ;) Let me know how you feel about it!**

Lydia was right about one thing. The skirt did draw attention. After the third boy tried to knock into me so I would spill my books on the floor, I had about enough.

"Dude, touch me and you die," I hissed at the blonde boy towering over me. He smirked cockily and held his hands up in defeat backing away.

"Having a rough day?" Allison asked after seeing the scene unfold.

"Rough wouldn't even begin to describe the day I've been having," I told her irritably before going off in a rant. "I couldn't sleep again last night. Lydia wakes me up at six freaking AM like I'm her personal Theresa doll. Now all these little pervs are trying to get me to bend over to pick up my books. Today sucks," I ended with a huff.

"Theresa?" Allison inquired looking confused.

"Barbie's brunette sidekick. Her name is Theresa," I responded.

"Ah. Well don't let these guys bother you. The day is almost over and from what I can see Lydia's plan is working."

"How the hell…"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "You really think I wouldn't figure out Lydia coming over and dolling you up wasn't for a reason?" I could almost hear the click in her brain as her eyes widened slightly. "Derek's going to be at the game tonight," she stated.

"Bingo," I responded bitterly.

"She means well. It just come off different...it's like her own special way of saying she's your friend." Allison attempted to pacify me.

Rolling my eyes I nodded. "Yeah I know."

Allison and I headed to the bleachers, which were already packed with other students and family members.

"Do you think this game will be as exciting as the first one?" I asked as we scanned the field of players warming up.

"I really hope not," Allison replied warily.

"Brooke!" Someone called my name just as we were about to take our seats.

I turned to see Lydia sauntering over with a tanned boy with freckles and blue eyes about my height. A cocky smile plastered on his face as he introduced himself.

"I'm David," his smooth voice purred as he held out his hand.

"Brooke," I responded as nicely as I could muster. Lydia was in deep shit. "This is our friend Allison." I gestured to her as she stood by mouth gaping at what Lydia was doing.

"I know," he said jerking his head upwards in the form of a hello.

"So you came to watch us win?" David asked staring at me up and down like I was a slab of meat.

"Yeah. My brothers are on the team."

"Who are your brothers?"

"Luneaire, McCall and Stilinski,"

"Which one is your real brother?"

"They all are," I replied seriously.

"Well Stilinski's lucky to be off the bench," he said rudely.

"Its skill not luck," I bit back.

"You wanna see skill…keep an eye on me babe. I'll show you skill." He caressed my cheek and I froze.

As I walked away I turned on Lydia who took a stance by Allison with a stupid little grin on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me Lydia," I hissed as everyone cheered for the players who were getting into position awaiting the ref to blow the start of game whistle.

"I thought it went pretty well," she said glancing over my shoulder. "Perfect actually."

I shifted looking to the area she was staring. Derek stood at the edge of the woods, just to the side of the far bleachers. His face was contorted in anger, the red in his eyes flashing intensely. It felt like I hadn't seen him in years. My instincts told me to run to him and tell him how I felt. But another part of my brain told me not to. That I needed to punish him for disappearing on me when I needed him the most.

"Great," I muttered stepping on to the bleachers to take my seat. Allison and Lydia sat beside me talking about who knows what. I couldn't stay focused for the life of me. My inner dialogue was waging a war on my emotions. Derek was in the same vicinity of me, I could feel him presence. This was going to be a long game.

As much as I didn't want to, I noticed David on the field. He sure was cocky, but he didn't have much to back it up with other than his looks. My brothers were doing amazing. They had gotten so close as brothers and now as teammates. It's like they could predict each other's next moves. However the new Jackson, aka David, was trying to take the spotlight. The ref blew the whistle on a play. David had deliberately kicked the legs out of an opposing player. David yelled in the ref's face and his teammates tried to shack them off. His attempt to be aggressive and superior was pathetic. When I saw Stiles get pushed back by David I immediately go to my feet.

"Calm down, Brooke," Lydia ordered. "They've got it. Nothings wrong."

I kept my eyes on him. The ref threw David out of the game and he was getting reamed by Finstock on the bench.

We ended up winning. Surprise surprise. Part of me wonders if there would be a different outcome with no werewolves on our side. But that was our life now, can't change something like that. I don't think I would even if I could. I loved this family, claws and all.

The three of us shared hugs with the boys before they head off to the locker rooms. Lydia and Allison headed off to the bathrooms as I waited alone.

"So did you like what you saw?" The cocky voice I only just met asked me.

"Yeah I liked the game. The cocky idiot arguing with the ref on the other hand didn't do anything for me."

"Do you want me to do something for you?" He asked in a sickly seductive voice.

David's hand reached up to tuck a hair behind my ear. I flinched at the contact. His hand did stop there. Trying to be smooth he was letting his hand drop too close to my cleavage. I grabbed his fingers and pulled them back.

"Don't you ever touch me again," I hissed as his cocky smirk disappeared.

"My bad, babe. I get it. Want me to take you on a date first?"

Oh my gosh he wasn't letting up.

"Back off," a deadly voice said from behind me. Shit.

"Hey, is he your boyfriend or something?" David asked gesturing with his chin behind me.

I didn't even turn to look. I could already imagine his stance, arms crossed with his jaw clenched and murderous stare in his eyes.

"He's something," I replied to David's question.

"Well I'll see you around, Brooke." David winked before he walked off.

"Or not," Derek growled.

"What are you doing?" I snapped turning to see Derek. Damn I was right on the money, he was exactly how I pictured.

"Don't tell me you weren't bothered by him," Derek snapped right back.

"So? What's it to you? Last time I checked you disappeared for God knows who!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"I didn't…" he tried explaining before I cut him off.

"I don't need your excuses, Derek. And I can't handle your fucking mood swings."

I dug my phone out of my purse and headed in the direction of Lydia's car. Derek grabbed my arm gently but firm enough that I couldn't go anywhere.

That's when it hit me. All his pain, worry and anger bottled into one. The vision of him ripping David's head off for touching me. His inner wolf losing control at the sounds of my screams. Me lying in bed thrashing covered in sweat and tears as Derek tried to wake me. The next feeling was unbearable. It was imaging his life without me in it, dead or alive it wouldn't matter. His humanity would be long gone, just the shell of a man with the blood and mind of a raging wolf.

I gasped as he let me go. I didn't know I was crying until he said he was sorry. Staring into his eyes I knew he was saying sorry for more than just grabbing me. No words could come out of my mouth.

"Brooke, you coming?" Lydia asked me as she was getting into her car. When the hell did she show up?

Just nodding I walked away. No goodbye. I was still speechless. Derek didn't try to stop me from leaving this time.

"So how'd it go?" Lydia asked as I closed the door.

"I honestly don't know," I mumbled shock still written on my face.

Absentmindedly I went outside to the driveway. I just stared at my dads' old car. I haven't been able to drive it all week. Not with my panic attacks slapping me left and right. I needed a fix. I needed to feel free. I popped open the door and sat down, rubbing my hands over the leather. I knew once one of the boys saw me driving down the street the Sheriff would be called. Thankfully I already had a spot in my just on the edge of town. No houses, no people, just a long stretch of road.

Trying not to be too inconspicuous I drove through town safely without being caught. I made it. I felt a little giddy at first. Until the pain set in. I lost my parents. Tyler had to endure deathlike pain every full moon. I felt like Scott and Stiles were walking on eggshells around me. I  
didn't like being treated like a china doll. And then there was Derek. I wasn't sure if he knew what I saw last night. Pretty sure he thought I was crazy. They were treating me like I was weak.

I revved the engine keeping my feet on the clutch and tapping the gas. A small smile crept on my face as the power convulsed through the machine. The tires were screeching as smoke coated the car. Before I could fully bald out my back tires I forced the gear into first and slammed on the gas releasing the clutch simultaneously. I hit 110 before I had to slow for dirt patches. It didn't seem like enough of a rush for me. So right in the middle of the abandoned path, I twisted my car into doing donuts leaving black marks on the surface. After about 10 360's I ended up parked on the side of the road. Tilting my head back on the seat I closed my eyes in and took in the smell of burnt rubber.

The passenger door squeaked and I peeked through my peripherals to see that it was Peter stepping in and stealthily sitting in the seat beside me.

"Well you're the last person I'd thought would catch me," I mumbled and fully faced him with my hands still on the steering wheel.

"They're all too afraid to talk to you." he smirked.

"But not you." I stated.

"Nope. Not me," he replied still holding that cocky smirk on his face.

"So why are you here?" I sighed losing my patience.

"You're interesting."

"Sorry, but I won't let you dissect my brain. What's so interesting about me?

"If you don't know by now I'd say you were pretty obtuse."

"I guess I am. That's why everyone is tip toeing around me. Cause I'm dumb and psychotic."

He laughed. "No not dumb. They all love you. You're the leader. When the leader goes down, they don't know how to act." Well he didn't deny that I was psychotic. Super.

"No I'm not. Stiles is. He's the brains. Scott is the mediator and I'm just instigating it all."

"No, you are the decision maker. Remember when you were kids. Were there times that Stiles had an idea and you knew it wouldn't work? Or one of you would get hurt?"

"If they were stupid I would tell him. We were kids; he liked doing dumb stuff that would get us in trouble."

"You don't understand. You knew."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you're more than an emissary."

"So what am I then Mr. Know-it-all?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think you should go ask Deaton who your grandfather was," he responded cryptically.

"Seriously? That's what you're going to leave me with. No wonder everyone dislikes you."

He stepped out of the car. "Oh and go see Derek, he needs you just as much as you need him." his voice was caring and serious. Complete opposite of his smart ass behavior.

I could feel my heart stop at his name.

His signature cocky smirk came back to his face. "I'll keep the little pups busy tonight." he winked at me.

I drove home and I could hear the arguing coming from the living room. When I walked through the door it stopped.

"Where were you?!" Stiles asked in a raised voice flailing his arms.

"I was out. Seeing how no one will talk to me here." I glared at all of them. At least they all had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Brookie. But after all you been through, we weren't sure if you were handling everything okay," Tyler said somberly.

"And the three people I love, my brothers, could barely talk to me?! You guys made me feel like an outcast. Like I was the one that did something wrong!"

"You didn't!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Then stop treating me differently! I'm not a china doll! I can take a few hits…and all three of you know that!" I pointed at all of them.

"We're sorry. Truly sorry Bro. Please forgive us. I promise, we'll be normal," Scott apologized trying to bring peace in the family.

"Well that's not really possible. But I accept you're apology," I said smiling at all of them.

"Good. So what's going on tonight? Any plans?" Stiles asked running his hands over his buzz cut.

"Yeah, I have something I need to do." I looked at Tyler. "Would you mind staying at Scotts or Stiles tonight? I have to go talk to Derek, give him a piece of my mind." They all glanced at each other and back to me.

"Don't hurt him too hard B. He's a mess." Tyler whispered before trotting up the stairs to pack some clothes.

"And a major sour wolf." Stiles added.

"I'm gonna take a shower. No drinking! Have a boy's night. Talk about kissing and such." I told them waving my hand around nonchalantly.

"Really Brooke? How lame do you think we are?" Stiles bellowed throwing his hands in the air.

"Lame enough not to give my youngest brother any ideas! It's too early to talk about the birds and the bees." I said shaking my head.

"Too late Brooke!" Tyler yelled from his room.

"It better not be!" I yelled back. I could hear his laughter and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks guys." I smiled kissing my brothers on the cheek.

"Anytime."

I hopped in the shower, scrubbing and shaving everything that needed a good cleanse. Thank God I got those damn stitches out. I was still sore, but thinking about seeing Derek made the pain seize even though I was still pissed at him. Deciding I would wear something that would at least make his eyes pop out of their sockets, I chose a torn pair of skinny jeans with black peep toe pumps, a green racer back shirt that matched his crystal eyes and a black leather jacket that was similar to his. I fixed my makeup to be a little dramatic and my hair hung down my back in soft waves. I wasn't sure why I was getting nervous. Probably because of Peters stupid comment earlier.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I breathed walking out the door and locking it. I looked up at the sky. Mostly clear with a few straggling clouds. Twilight. The air was cooling down because of winter. I love this time of year.

I jumped in my car and sped off. I never really knew how to get to Derek's, I just followed my instincts and I got there. I couldn't tell if anyone was home, but I never could. It was always dark, mysterious. Just like Derek. What I did see was more work being done on the home. The sides were almost good as new. I could even smell the fresh paint. I walked up the still charred porch, not bothering to knock, I walked straight in.

"Derek?" I called. "We need to talk."

He appeared at the top of the stairs. His hair dripping wet with a towel around his neck and he gripped both ends. No shirt. Only khaki shorts. Fuck. My breathing hitched.

"About?" He asked a little harsh.

"Seriously?" I asked as he sauntered down the stairs. "You save my life, again, and you don't even bother to come by? Call? Nothing! But you sure don't have a problem flashing murder glances to people I talk to. I mean damn, did I freak you out that bad?" My voice was raising on its own accord.

"Why would you think that?" he questioned, but his tone was dismissive.

"I just thought…after everything that's already gone on between us. That you'd stick around…"

"I can't." He sighed.

"Why? Is it because of me? Because I'm broken?"

"It's not you." He sighed then shook his head.

"Really Derek? You're going to use the 'it's not you, it's me' line? Pretty original." I snapped sarcastically.

"I did this to you!" He pointed angrily at the scratches still on my neck.

"That's weird because I swear it was JACKSON that did it. And YOU saved me." I yelled back pointing a finger at his still glistening chest.

"If I hadn't changed Jackson, this would never had happened."

"You can't know that for sure, Derek. It could have been anyone."

"No," he said shaking his head. "This is my fault. Because of me, they'll always come after you, to get to me." He hung his head.

"I get it. There are people that want me dead. That want you dead. And even after thinking about that, trying to weigh the pros and cons of whether it would be better if we just stopped seeing each other…and you know what?! I'd still choose you! I'd choose to fight with you…" I walked closer to him bringing my hand up to rub the stubble on his chin whispering to him "I'd choose to run with you if that's what it takes. And in the end, if you die, I'll follow you as soon as I can. Because this life is nothing without you. I love you. More than you'll ever understand. Regardless of what you think. You are worth it."

His eyes widened. Did I just shock Mr. Derek Hale?

He pulled me to him. Our hearts beating as one. With one swift movement he picked me up and my legs wrapped around him as my back was crushed against a wall. Our lips met in the most passionate lust filled kiss. Our hands were all over each other. My hands on either side of his face while one of his lingered at the small of my back the other grabbing the nape of my hair pulling on it for a better view of my neck. He scraped my pulse with his teeth and I almost came right then and there. He growled as he smelled my arousal and began to carry me to his room. He set me down on my tippy toes and we never broke our kiss. I began to unbuckle his pants but he stopped my hands.

"Birth control?"

"Yes, the pill."

Derek smirked and withdrew his hands from mine. Releasing him from his pants they dropped to the floor. I just stared at him trying to make him comprehend how I was feeling. He pulled at the bottom hem of my shirt so I took the clue and put my hands in the air. When my shirt was thrown somewhere behind him he slid his two fingers in the front of my waistband and pulled me back to him. Derek pressed his lips gently against mine softly and started to unfasten my jeans. Pulling them down until dropped to the floor along with my panties. He skimmed his fingertips back up my legs and I shivered. He motioned with his finger to turn around and I did as he unclasped my bra he pushed the hair from my neck and slowly dragging his lips up and down its length. I could feel his erection pushing up against my back. It was only making me wetter. He turned me so I would face him again and he took a step back. Eyeing me like I was his prey. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I was never really self-conscious, but seeing him stand there with all his muscles cut and defined, I felt pretty out of shape. Before I could bring my arms up to cover myself he grabbed my wrists.

"Don't you dare hide from me."

Our lips met again as our bodies clung to each other, both needing the other. His hands roamed my body grabbing my breasts and biting each nipple as I moaned in pleasure. Pushing my legs aside with his knees he felt me tense up.

"Are you sure?" he hesitated at my entrance looking into my eyes, into my soul. One hand on my hip, the other on the side of my face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please, Derek, I want it to be you. Only you."

He crushed his lips to mine and eased the head of his member into me. I gasped, but he didn't slow. He pushed his shaft inside me, tearing through my virginity and I let out a scream. Derek licked the lonely tear running down the side of my face.

"I love you, Brooke" he whispered.

I looked him straight in the eyes and told him "I love you too, Derek."

He kept the pace slow, thrusting into me gently. When my yelps of pain subsided into moans of pleasure he increased his motion. My fingertips traced the muscles on his back, as soon as he hit just the right spot my nails dug into him as I screamed in pleasure. I bit and licked the sides of his neck until I heard that sexy little growl rumbling in his chest. Fuck the way he did that made me so much wetter.

He sat himself on his knees with my legs still wrapped reaching his hand down to rub my sweet spot. Sending vibrations through my body I screamed his name through my climax.

"Oh, Derek. Don't let me go…"

"Never," Derek whispered palming my back, lifting me so we were once again chest to chest. My hair falling in messy tendrils down my back and breasts. His hands ran up and down my hips as I rocked back and forth basking in the sensation. I threw my head back and he put his face between my breasts. Licking and biting at my nipples slowly torturing me towards another orgasm. He could tell I was getting close and he grabbed my ass cheek with one hand, squeezing it and making me rock to a faster rhythm. His other hand grabbed my hair twisting around his wrist and pulling my head back giving him full access to my neck but he kept it torture up with my breasts. Rocking me faster until I couldn't take it anymore. My body tensed and released my second orgasm making me shake at the power of the sensation it gave me.

"Cum for me, Derek." I moaned into his ear.

His thrusts were deeper and the growl built in his chest and I saw his eyes glow red. He released his pressure into me.

"You're all I need, Brooke." He howled into the night as our bodies were still linked. In this moment, I was his and he was mine.

Forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Here's the next chapter my friends! Please read and review. Oh and Christmas is coming up for the Luneaire's...what do you think Brooke should get Derek? and vice versa?**

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep. My mind just drifted off in one of the best moments of my life. The strong arms that were wrapped around me belonged to the man I loved. And he loved me back. So much has changed. In a good way. No scratch that…the _best_ way.

My eyes fluttered open and the angels face was right in front of mine. Derek looked so young and carefree while he slept. No scowl on his face. And the expression he wore just a few hours ago was one that I desperately needed to see more often. I ogled at his lips that were all over me, how they made my body yearn in such a way that would put me on my knees at his mercy. Our bodies pressed against each other. And his hands, damn his hands that held me so tight I never wanted him to let go. Ever.

"You're staring," Derek mumbled. My heart stopped for just a second as I was caught.

"I didn't know you were awake," I whispered back to him.

"I heard you wake up," he said with his eyes still closed.

"How?"

"Your heart rate changed," he informed me opening one eye. Damn he was adorable.

"Oh," was all I could say. I ran my hands up his still naked chest, but he caught it quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asked with both piercing green eyes opened and looking like a sex god with his dark hair tousled.

"Admiring what's mine," I told him with a straight face.

"And do you like what's yours?" He asked as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"No." I said deadpanned. "I love it," I told him as I bit my lip. My hands drifted to his face at their own accord. My fingertips caressed his stubble then to his full lips which parted. He gripped his hand on my hip and pulled me even closer to his naked body, feeling his erection against my thigh. A gasp emerged my lips before I could stop it.

Derek flipped my body to the side so I was facing away from him. One of his arms was still under my head acting as a pillow, but this 'pillow' was massaging my breast. He squeezed my nipple and ran his hand over my hip to the peak of my thighs.

"You are so wet for me," he breathed in my neck as his fingers slipped over my lips. Over and over again.

Arching my back I moaned, pressing my ass onto his erection. I rolled my hips onto him as he tortured me. With one swift movement his cock was inside of me. My breathing hitched and my heart picked up double time. I was still sore and sensitive from our prior connection, so Derek took a slow place. His arms were wrapped firmly around my chest and torso as he slid in and out of me. My breathing and moans were becoming erratic and almost embarrassing, but I couldn't care in this moment.

"Derek," I moaned as my walls were starting to clench around him.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered as he continued his thrusts.

I'm almost positive every inch of my skin flushed with embarrassment. He was being more forward than usual. It was _really_ hot. But I didn't know if I could answer. I turned my head away from his face so he couldn't see my blush, although I'm sure he felt my temperature rise.

His hand grabbed my chin roughly. "Tell me what you want Little Red, or I'll stop," he threatened speaking with his lips against my jaw. His tone was so seductive I couldn't help but answer.

"No," I begged. He stopped thrusting and began to pull himself out of me. I tried to wiggle myself back onto him but his grip tightened.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"Harder!" I blurted my tone begging and needy.

"That's my girl," he acclaimed as he pushed himself deeper and harder into my wet core.

I screamed out in aching desire. Derek's lips mouth secured my neck as he bit and sucked at the skin. The walls around his cock were clenching, I was getting so close. Derek's heightened senses could tell and his fingertips slipped between my lips and rubbed my already wet clit. As my body shuddered violently in orgasm I bit down on his arm still draped across my chest screaming Derek's name.

Derek lifted my hips with his forearm and pressed his hand against my breast so we were both upright on our knees, chest to back. Snaking his hand from my breast to my neck, he squeezed ever so slightly before grabbing my jaw and turning my head towards him.

"No biting," he tutted as he smoothed my bottom lip with his fingertip. "Not unless you want to get bitten."

"Maybe I do," I countered using a seductive tone. Pulling himself out of me completely I winced. Derek's chest rumbled in a beautiful way before he pushed me head down onto the bed with my hips still in the air. I put my face to the side so I could see what he was doing.

His eyes were staring down at me admiring the access points of my body. Derek's eyes shifted to red. I audibly gulped when his claws raked down my spine, sending a shiver through my body.

"Are you scared?" He asked in a husky tone.

"No," I answered honestly.

He cocked his eyebrow, rubbing my rear I could feel his claws scrape lightly against my skin. Fuck that was hot.

"Does this _arouse_ you, Little Red?" He asked.

"Yes," I breathed as he reached down between my legs and rubbed the wetness with his palm. Bringing said palm up to his face he licked it from wrist to fingertip closing his eyes as he did so, savoring the taste. Without warning his palm came down with a smack right on my sex. I cried at the carnality it brought.

"You want it hard, Brooke?" Derek asked raising my hips and lining his target up.

"Please, Derek. I need you now," I begged him.

He slammed into me as deep as he could. My body jolted at the contact.

"FUCK, DEREK!" I screamed gripping the sheets with my fists.

In and out of me he pounded pausing only for a few seconds to let me feel the length that was inside me.

"Derek, I'm going to cum!" I yelled into the pillow feeling a warm sensation throughout my body. He quickened the pace slamming harder into me as the dampness was audible for even my ears. My body vibrated until it was weak. When Derek slowed I propped up on my forearms and rocked my hips up and down onto his cock.

"Damnit, Brooke," he growled tightening his hands around my waist.

I kept up my motions. Derek's moans were getting louder. He slapped one of my ass cheeks with his palm and I rocked harder onto him.

"Brooke," he breathed as he hunched over holding me close to him. He shook a little before we both fell on our sides, spent from the energy we just exerted.

His arms snaked around me once more.

"I love you, Wolfman," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Little Red Riding Hood," he said before kissing my hair.

"Why would you want to leave this comfortable bed?" I argued as Derek moved out of my grip to put his clothes on.

"I have some construction workers coming by to help fix up the house. I'd rather not murder someone for eyeing my woman," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

I got up and shimmied on my panties and bra. Before I could pull my shirt over my head Derek stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he eyed me up and down.

"Absolutely nothing," he said smirking. "What does your tattoo mean?"

"Oh. Um well…" I looked in the mirror. "The birds symbolize me and Tyler. The anchors represent my mom and dad. And the compass…well my dad told us bedtime stories of sailors that navigated through uncharted waters and fought perilous monsters sometimes with only just a compass and the stars to guide them. It was all they needed to find their way in the world. So I told the tattoo artists to attach the anchors to the compass because-um, because they were our guides too. No matter where me and Tyler's compass leads us, we'll remember keep our parents close, even though they can't be here physically…" I trailed off wondering if he thought it was a dumb idea.

"I like it," he said rubbing his thumb down my ribcage.

I smiled back at him. "What does yours mean?" I asked interested.

"Well it's a triskelion. To some it means Father, Son, Holy Spirit. Others past, present and future. To my father it was Alpha, Beta, Omega. No matter what position you were in you could always rise or fall. An Omega can become a Beta or an Alpha and an Alpha can become an Omega."

"That makes sense." I told him. I could see the pain in his eyes when he talked about his father. God, he's been through too much.

"Well I better get dressed. I don't want you to behead someone for ogling." I joked pulling shirt over my head.

"Hey, Stiles?"

_"What's up, Bro? Have a good night? Huh?"_ Stiles asked cheekily. I could almost image him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up! That's definitely not what I called to talk about. Miss Morrell sent me home with a package last week. I wanted to know if you could come help a sista out."

_"Yeah I'll be over in just a sec,"_ Stiles promised before hanging up.

Stiles didn't knock before swinging the door open and throwing his backpack by the stairs.

"That's a hazard," I pointed out as I stuffed some of my sandwich into my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. So whats up?"

"Where are Tyler and Scott?" I asked avoiding his question.

"Wolfy duties. They're with Deaton and Peter checking to see if Tyler can half shift or fully shift without the moon. So answer me! What's up? What's going on? What did Miss Morrell give you? Is that a hicky?"

"What? No!" I denied. I tried to cover it with my hair. Damnit Derek Hale! Talk about discreet.

"That's not working," Stiles commented.

"Shut up! Anyways, I haven't opened it up yet. I was waiting on you. I figured its emissary stuff."

"So why'd you call me over?"

"Stiles, when are you going to realize that you're Scott's emissary?"

"I don't come from a background of emissariests," Stiles tested the word. "Emissarians…emissariolas…any way it's Deaton that has all the answers. Not me."

"Hey dork! What did Deaton say about emissary's? They can't belong to more than one pack. They stick with that pack forever. Deaton is the Hale emissary. You are the McCall emissary. End of discussion. Let's see what's in this envelope." I finished straightening the brads of the envelope.

Spilling the contents onto the table there were a total of 3 twill drawstring bags that can fit in the palm of my hand.

"Could they get anymore medieval? I mean seriously what's wrong with ziplock bags?" I asked Stiles.

"Pfft. Druids," Stiles made it seem like it was an explanation.

"What's the letter say?" I asked as Stiles straightened it out onto the table.

_Brooke and Stiles,_

_ Enclosed is the ash from a yew tree. With it you can See the past and future. Meditation is always a great way to start when looking for concentration, but know that it's not always what you need to See. Strong emotions can influence the visions in your mind. Those who share your blood are always the easiest to foretell. Take a fistful of ash and clear your mind. Once you've succeeded blow the ash from your hand. The ash will vanish. A word of warning…be careful with what you are looking for and the information you use. The future is not set in stone. _

_ I would like you two to join me and my brother for a session after the holidays. _

_ Miss Morrell_

"Cryptic much?" Stiles laughed humorlessly.

"Hey Stiles…um have you ever seen anything that you shouldn't see?"

"Besides werewolves and shit? No."

"I think I may have seen Derek's past. I could sworn I felt his pain and anger. And then what his life would be without me in it. But then he killed David. That didn't come true. So how do I know if it was true?" I asked confused.

"Maybe it's a mate thing, plus whatever is going on in your freaky brain."

"Very funny butthead. Let's get started. You first since my freaky brain has had enough visions."

Stiles concentrating was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen. His brows were furrowed and he stuck the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. He stood there for a full five minutes.

"Is it working?" I whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Stiles whispered back. That made me giggle.

"Why do I feel like we're being home schooled?" I laughed.

"This is ridiculous! I don't understand why they couldn't just come over and show us what the hell to do? It's bad enough that I don't have any special freaky powers like everyone around me and now I'm trying to see the fucking future with some _fairy dust_!" Stiles mocked angrily.

"Stiles!" I yelled attempting to stop his rant.

He looked down at his fist and we could see the brown ashes turn to white coming out between his fingers.

"Do it," I instructed him.

Stiles blew the ash from his palm, once it left his fingertips it was nonexistant.

We stood there an awe. His palm was clean of any ash that was there.

"What do I do?" Stiles freaked out squeezing his eyes shut then open again.

"I have no clue! The letter didn't say!" I whined. Gosh why were her instructions so damn vague? I looked over the letter again trying to translate the words. When Stiles grabbed the paper from my hand our fingers touched. Stiles stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. His eyes were flashing around the room before his sight fixed on a spot on the floor five feet in front of him. A tear slipped down his cheek before he screamed.

"NO!" Stiles yelled lurching at the floor.

"What the hell is going on Stiles?" I screamed at him crouching to his level.

He blinked several times before looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I saw them die," he mumbled grimly.

"What? Who's going to die?" I asked beginning to panic.

He shook his head. "Your parents," he stated. "Did you see them die?"

I shook my head. "No. I saw it in a dream. After you guys saved me from Jackson. I saw it every night. Among other things."

"Something was different about it though right? It didn't seem like it was a dream. It seemed like…"

"A memory…" I finished for him. "Is that even possible?"

"Werewolves can do it. I saw Peter do it to Scott once, before Derek killed him. He showed Scott the fire."

"So are you telling me that whoever murdered my parents…he or she gave me that memory?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't see any other way you could have gotten it," he answered ominously.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Yes Yes. Call me a bitch for making you all wait. I deserve it. The last 2 weeks have sucks balls. My daughter was in the hospital. My car went dead RIGHT after I got home from the hospital and my son smashed my phone the very next day on the driveway.

Anywho...I didn't get reviews last time which kind of worries me. Am I living up to expectations?

I DONT OWN TEEN WOLF =(

* * *

"You seriously want to do this now?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I need to get my mind on something else, Stiles. It's almost Christmas and I'm not going to let anything screw it up!"

"Fine, hand me the lights," Stiles said defeated.

Stiles climbed up the ladder as I handed him strands of Christmas lights to hang from the house. The white icicled lights were harder to clip onto the shingles than we anticipated.

"How the hell do people do this?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Don't ask me. Dad always made it seem so easy….wait! Get the ladder!"

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I am," I said smiling at him.

Stiles grabbed the ladder from the garage and propped it up against the house.

"I can't believe we're doing this. Can't we just wait for Tyler and Scott? They have a little more agility than us."

"Stiles! We're not weak little humans. Besides people do this crap all the time."

"Fine," Stiles muttered.

Stiles climbed to the top of the first level from the ladder. I followed after him with the lights and clips in my pocket. The last step was a little tricky. Gripping onto the roof I popped one of my legs onto it then the other. I felt the ladder slip away. Crap.

"Stiles," I started with a guilty voice.

He turned around with a smile as he said "Yeah?" Right as the word left his lips the ladder crashed onto the ground below. The smile on his face immediately fell.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly as my shoulders shrugged.

"Let's just do this. We'll figure out how to get down later," he said exasperated.

The process was less difficult from the position we took on the roof. The lights clipped in easily. Once the whole first and second levels were strung we sat down on the shingles. I had plugged the lights in when we got them out of the garage to make sure they still worked. So now we were gazing at the stars which were twinkling in sync with the decorations.

"No ones answering?" I inquired as Stiles let out another annoyed huff whilst hanging up the phone.

"Nope. Just voicemails."

"Call Lydia. The least she can do is get the ladder."

"Right," he said. "She'll be here in 20 minutes. She was at the mall."

"Oh man. Interrupting her shopping extravaganzas. Not cool." I laughed at his stricken face.

"It's your fault!" Stiles jabbed an accusing finger at me.

"I never said it wasn't. I'll make it up to her. So how are things going with you and her?"

"Pretty great actually. She confessed having a thing for me early in high school. But she acted like a bitch because Jackson was starting to get suspicious."

"Aw that's so cute! Not being a bitch part…well you know what I mean." I said getting all girly voiced on him.

"It's nice though. You know? Falling in love. And having that person love you back. It's a good feeling."

"Yeah it is," I agreed staring up at the sky. I felt Stiles' eyes on me.

"What?" I asked not bothering to look at him.

"So you really are in love with Derek Hale." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes Stiles! I'm utterly in love with the Derek Hale. He's so…ugh I can't even explain it. It's like I can breathe better around him. My whole body feels stronger and more alive than I've ever felt." Stiles nodded in agreement. "I know it's like that with you and Lydia too. And Scott with Allison. I'm really glad she came to her senses with you though." I smiled beginning to feel that buzz of energy advising me that Derek was near. And the pitter patter of heels stopping suddenly made me aware that Lydia came to our rescue.

"Yeah me too. I would have waited though. She's worth it."

"I'm pretty sure she loves hearing you say that," I said with my voice filled in awe.

"That's the thing. I've never told her. I don't know how to tell her." He revealed still staring at the stars.

"Tell her what?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"To tell her that I love her. I'd do absolutely anything for her." He looked me in the eyes and I knew it was true. The puppy crush he had in third grade was nothing to this. This was actual love. My brothers were growing up around me. They were learning of selflessness. Because in love, you worry more about that person you're in love with. Want to protect them and make them feel like the most cherished person in the world…regardless of the cost.

"Well she knows," I told him matter-of-factly.

"How could you know that?" Stiles derided.

"Because she's in the lawn with the pack listening to this whole conversation," I faux whispered to him.

Stiles eyes went wide. "Wha-how?" He peaked over the roof and there they all were. His cheeks went bright red. There was a loud clang of the ladder being posted up against the side of the house.

"I love you too," Lydia announced from below. I smiled conspiratorially. "Now get down here so you can tell me to my face like you should have ages ago."

Stiles retreated down the ladder like he was getting of a burning building. Me on the other hand…forgot how freaking high up the damn roof was.

"Afraid of heights mama bear?" Isaac questioning with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not afraid of kicking your ass and sending you to your room," I countered giving him the stank eye.

"Just come down the ladder, Brooke. First step is the hardest. I'll support the weight from here." Derek reassured me.

"You callin' me fat? Because I didn't need 'support' getting up," I snapped. The heights were making me edgy.

"You know that's not what I meant. I love your body just the way it is." I could almost hear him rolling his gorgeous green eyes at me.

Getting onto my knees I placed my hands flat on the shingles. I let one foot off the edge, searching for the ladder. I wasn't tall enough to find it. If I slipped or stuck my foot at the wrong angle I would fall backwards breaking my poor little neck. That wasn't happening today.

I stood my ground, or roof so to speak, and peered over the edge once more. The pack was getting further and further away in my eyes. Nope. Nope. Nope. I backed away.

"Just jump then," Erica spoke up in a sickly sweet voice. "I'll catch you." The evil smirk grew on her face.

"Why don't you just go jump on Boyd's dick? Damn, Boyd, have you been giving her any lately? She's annoying me again."

"Jump," Derek encouraged. He was looking at me square in the eyes. Urging me to trust him.

"Will you catch me?" I asked almost sarcastically.

Always. That's what he mouthed to me. I gave him a little smirk. Well if there was one way to face your fears this would be it.

"This is going to be the most epic trust fall ever," Isaac mocked whispered to the others.

I closed my eyes turning around until the heels of the feet hung over the edge. Closing my eyes I counted backwards.

_One. _

Breathe in.

_Two. _

Breathe out.

_Three. _

The wind rushed by my skin. I tucked myself a little closer until I hit something hard and hot. I peeked through my lashes to see Derek ogling at me hungrily. He clutched my body closer to his.

"Thanks," I told him not breaking eye contact.

"Always," Derek replied.

"What's going on?" It was Tyler walking up the driveway with Peter. This must be a weird scene. "You put the Christmas lights up?"

"Me and Stiles, yeah. We um put them up and…" I tried to explain.

"She jumped off the roof because she was too scared to go down the ladder," Erica piped up blowing my spot.

"Stiles, really man? You know she's afraid of heights!" Tyler scolded him like he wasn't years younger.

"Dude, she's the one that suggested it! I forgot okay?! I had a lot on my mind." He stated as his eyes glanced to Lydia who was looking at him disgustingly adoring.

"Well are we studying or what? Finals are this week." Tyler reminded us.

"Let's go inside. I'll make dinner and we can start. Stiles you got your books in the car?" I asked half turning to him as Lydia was whispering in his ear.

"Hm? What? Oh yeah, books. Sure." He stumbled back into the now.

"Wanna stay for dinner? I asked Derek who gently set me back on my feet. It really amazed me how he could be gentle at all. With his big, strong, experienced hands.

"No. We can't. Still got some stuff to do at the house." He answered as his face fell from his smirk.

"Well I'll see you soon." I smiled at him and stepping up on my tip toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. He groaned and gripped my waist a little tighter. That small gesture was a signal to me. Derek wasn't one to push me up against the wall and make out with me. Well, not in front of the others anyway. It was the small things he did. Like in this moment. He knew if he did anything else I would come undone. My body was his slave.

"Have a good night then, Mr. Hale."

"Sweet dreams, Brooke," he responded giving me a wink.

Oh how I loved his games.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: TAAA DAAAA =)**

* * *

DEREK

I woke up with a groan. This week had been hell. Forget the physical labor to get this house back into shape. The lack of contact with her made me want to take a wolfsbane bullet to the heart. Like right now. I was waking up alone, without Brooke's soft, naked body next to me. Fuck. It's been a long week.

The annoying buzz of my phone refocused my thoughts. Who the hell would call me this early?

"Hello?"

_"Derek Hale? This is Sheriff Stilinski. I'm calling you because we need you down at the high school this afternoon,"_ The Sheriff informed me.

"What's happened?" I practically growled. Please tell me everyone is okay. Brooke, be okay.

_"Nothing bad. But from what I've been told you and my niece have been getting pretty close. So I expect you to be at something this important." _

"I'll be there."

_"Good. Oh and Derek?" _He paused ominously.

"Yeah?"

_"We'll talk later about this relationship you have going on."_

Damn I was going to get the fifth degree of hell from the Sheriff. Well it wouldn't be for the first time I had a run in with the cops. Except now, I was having sex with someone he considered family. This should be interesting.

"Yes, sir," I responded as politely as I could manage.

"Is everything ready? Scott do you have the camera?" Allison asked busying herself with setting up a seating arrangement around the small stage in the auditorium. Since when did we need assigned seats for a graduation? Whatever. As long as Brooke knows we're here just for her. That's all that matters. The pack even came with me. Isaac, Boyd and Erica caught on to what was going on from Stiles and Scotts mutterings in the halls. Surprisingly Peter came along as well. He told me that since she was family now, he might as well act the part. Chris Argent was here too, he was at the corner of the stage talking to Deaton and Miss Morrell. They decided they couldn't take any of Lydia's narcissistic orders so they just kept out of the way.

"Yeah I got it. Fully charged. Don't worry. She's going to love it." Scott reassured her. Ms. McCall was helping him set up the tripod so he wouldn't have to worry about holding it the entire time.

"Just remember to get a shot of her when she first walks in. And video her walking across the stage. Parents do that right?" Lydia asked Sheriff Stilinski who was still in his uniform.

"Yes we do, Lydia." He said shaking his head.

"Good. I'm glad I told her to dress up this morning. I wasn't sure if we'd be able to set this up in time. Oh, Stiles! The balloons go over there!" Lydia screeched pointing to a spot next to the podium at the center of the stage.

"Gotcha! I'm going. I'm trying not to pop them!" Stiles huffed as he balanced the blue and white balloon arch to the spot she pointed to. His father moved towards the stage to help with the placement.

If I can give Lydia credit for anything it would be things like this. She was a force to be reckoned with for events and clothes.

After twenty minutes of us hustling around the room to make sure it was all up to Lydia's expectations, the vice principal walked in.

"She's coming down the hall!" The old woman squealed as we took our places.

I could hear her voice getting closer to me.

_"I really don't know what Scott and Stiles are up to Mr. Stanley, but I can assure you it's probably a huge mistake."_ Classic Brooke trying to weasel her brothers out of trouble. And she sounded convincing as hell. This was kind of funny.

_"Miss. Luneaire, they were caught red handed. They also informed me that you were somewhat of the ringleader to this scandal. And I can assure _you_ that it will not be tolerated in this school." _The principal whipped back.

Well that wasn't a smart move. Those three took snitches get stitches to a whole other level. I'm pretty sure I've heard her say 'bro's before hoes' before.

_"Mr. Stanley, I don't mean to be disrespectful in any way, but that is complete and utter bullsh-"_

"CONGRATULATIONS!" We all yelled in unison as Brooke walked through the double doors with Principal Stanley on her heels.

Brooke looked around confused as hell. The principal and vice principal took their places at the podium while the Sheriff approached Brooke. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered to her.

"I'm so proud of you." Scott was snapping away with the camera as promised.

A few taps were heard over the microphone signaling that the PA system was working in the auditorium.

"Brooke Luneaire, please come to the stage to receive your high school diploma!" Principal Stanley announced.

Allison ran to her side shoving Brooke's arms through a white graduation gown and hat smiling as she went. Brooke just stood there until the Sheriff nudged her shoulder, giving her an extra push towards the stage. Brooke glanced in my direction and I couldn't help the smile lit up my face. She was fucking gorgeous when she was completely oblivious.

Stumbling a little up to the stage the principal gave a little speech. Telling her that in all the years he's been working over a group of students he has never seen someone go through such tragedy and finish high school while taking care of a younger sibling. He was pleased to see such a smart young woman come out successfully. Handing her the diploma he shook her hand and paused in front of the balloon arch to take a picture.

"Damnit, Brooke! Snap out of it and freaking smile!" Lydia yelled frustrated.

Brooke took one more look scanning the crowd as the principal scolded Lydia for swearing, but he would let it slide. Her chocolate eyes landed on me and the smile she gave was breathtaking.

We all took pictures with her. Knowing that my eyes would glow during the flash I just swept her in my arms and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Our stance was similar to the sailor and the nurse. The famous photo her parents had hanging in the dining room.

Lydia asked the older woman to snap a shot of all of us with Brooke. She politely obliged. We gathered on stage to stand by my mate. She kept blushing furiously bringing a beautiful rosy glow to her cheeks.

"Now you guys know better," Tyler warned us. I didn't know what he meant.

"Tyler, why can't we just get one normal one?" The Sheriff asked.

"Because we aren't normal. Mom and dad taught us that," he replied openly. He could only sigh in response and nodded an okay.

Without warning Brooke pounced on me piggy back style. I gripped her thighs tight before she could fall. Her lips brushed my ear.

"Our parents always told us that we weren't normal. And that we shouldn't want to be." I could tell she was recalling a memory that still hurt. I hated that. "That we were perfect being just who we were, even if it was a silly, loving, dysfunctional family. They taught us to love ourselves because of our differences. That we were born to do great things." She explained under ragged breath. I nodded in understanding. Those two people made the most perfect woman any man could dream of. And she was mine.

Posing in unconventional and untraditional fashion the camera flashed frantically in front of us. The laughs and squeals were a perfect closing to this graduation.

BROOKE

I still didn't understand how they got all this together for me. The boys made us all dinner. And although it turned out extremely burnt and the oven filled with fired chicken setting the smoke alarms off I couldn't help but love every minute of it. Mr. Argent ended up ordering us all take out, my choice. Chinese of course.

The pack stayed with Tyler arguing over video games and movies downstairs as the others left to their respective houses.

I was currently winding down on my bed tapping through the pictures that Lydia had already sent me via e-mail. That girl didn't waste time.

The picture of me and Derek was one I needed to enlarge and hang on my wall. Just like the sailor and the nurse in Times Square. I imagine he did that on purpose. It was really sweet. And it showed another side of Derek, for all to see. The last picture had to be my favorite. All of us. I was on Derek's back directly under the balloon arch with the others surrounding us. Tyler and Scott were crouched in front of us as they faux scared Stiles with their 'monster claws'. Sheriff Stilinski was face palming himself and Ms. McCall was mid laugh as she tried to pry his hand away from his face. Lydia and Allison were huddled together making duck faces and Mr. Argent behind them with his arms crossed, but he surprisingly stuck out his tongue in good taste for the picture. Miss Morrell and Deaton were off to the side. She had a stern look on her face as she punched him in the arm and he had an 'ow' face on. Isaac, Boyd and Erica decided on a Charlie's Angels stance, but the boys didn't look to happy about it. Which made it quite funny. The best part of the photo was me and Derek. He had his eyes closed with a beautiful all-american-boy smile on his face. God he looked so young. I had one arm draped across his muscled chest as I looked up and gave a Breakfast Club fist pump to the sky. What shocked me the most was Peters face in the picture. His arrogance seemed to be completely void. He was staring at us with a slight smile on his face. Like he was happy for us.

I don't know how long I was looking at that picture before I felt the bed dip beside me. Derek pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and I glanced up at him into his crystal green eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a long day."

He wiped a tear from under my eye. How the hell did that get there? I'm not a crier. I pulled my face away and turned in the other direction.

"You don't need to hide from me,"

"I just don't know where that came from. I'm happy."

"People cry when they're happy," Derek tried soothing me.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said laughing him off. He was so close. I could feel the heat radiating off him and the sexual tension between us. We haven't had any form of foreplay, dry humping, sex, nada. And we couldn't do shit now because the pack was still downstairs. Just keep talking.

"I don't know how you guys pulled it together so fast." I mused.

"I didn't have much in the planning. Your uncle called me. And threatened me by the way," Derek informed me as his fingertips traced small patterns on my shoulder blades.

"Really?" I responded as my voice breaking.

"Mmmhmmm." He smirked sensing the change in atmosphere.

I focused my attention back to the screen his eyes followed, but his fingertips didn't falter. In fact they were moving down my back. Shit.

"Really? Breakfast Club fist pump?" He asked stifling laughter.

"That's right, _Sailor._" I countered.

"I thought you'd like that," he breathed into my neck. Fuck he was giving me goosebumps.

"I love it," I moaned.

"Love what, Brooke?" He asked a little forcefully.

"I love you, Derek," I told him honestly.

He swiftly picked up the laptop and placed it on the dresser across the room. Removing his shirt before he placed one knee on the bed in between my legs.

My chest was rising and falling onto his. "We can't. Oh damn." I shuddered as he let him thumb graze my nipples.

"I'll keep you quiet," he told me huskily.

"Fuck, Derek," I whimpered.

He lifted me by my waist setting us both down to the center of the bed. I don't know how the hell he got my sports bra off, but it was gone into oblivion now. Grabbing both my breasts he licked my nipples, tugging at them with his teeth. I moaned aloud and he stopped.

"Keep it quiet, Red. Or I'll stop," he threatened.

"No," I begged. Don't stop. Don't ever fucking stop making me feel this way.

One of his hands snaked up my spine to the nape of my neck, tugging at my hair and the other pulling off my shorts and panties expertly.

"I can already smell how wet you are. Tell me that I do this to you."

"You do, Derek. Always. I can't control my body. You control it." I spit word vomit. Giving him my secrets. But I'm sure he already knew.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked rubbing his erection against my thigh.

"Derek, I need you!"

He slipped his fingers between my legs, teasing the lips with each finger. Rubbing my clit before plunging a finger inside of me. I gasped and Derek groaned. Damn it was too long. Thank Baby Jesus I was off my period. Maybe that's what kept him away, along with the construction on his house. I'm sure if it was up to me I'd have sex with him regardless.

I couldn't take it any longer. There was no time for teasing me with my hormones raging. I grabbed the hem of his jeans, popping off the button and dragging them down his legs along with his boxers by my feet. He grabbed both of my legs and propped them up, holding them at the crease of his elbows as he lined us up.

"Don't make me wait any longer," I practically growled at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he responded sinking himself into my wet core. I moaned with pleasure and winced slightly.

"Damnit, Brooke. You are so fucking tight," he whispered into my ear.

Pulling himself in and out of me I could still hear the slapping of our contact over the television and yelling downstairs.

"I feel like I haven't had you in so long," Derek groaned lifting me higher for deeper penetration.

I screamed when he hit just the right spot.

"Shhhhh," he tried quieting me. It wasn't possible. Who were we kidding?

Staying in the same position he lifted me off the bed, still connected. Walking over to the dresser and kissing me with such passion and lust. Sliding me down his body and off his cock we continued the wet tongue battle before he turned me. Our naked bodies faced the mirror sitting atop the dresser. My body was flushed with pleasure and his glistening with sweat. His hair was in complete disarray and those eyes that always saw right through me were staring at me through the mirror. Flashing from green to a bright glowing red. His ability to control wearied around me. That made me feel a little more powerful.

"You are so beautiful, Little Red. I can't stop thinking about you when you're not with me." His cock was standing erection still wet from me on my back. His left arm wrapped around my waist as the palm of his right hand wandered down my sternum leaving my skin shivering.

"And the effect I have on you makes it so much more…unbearable." He growled lifting me slightly to dive right back into me.

"Derek! Fuck." Watching us in the mirror made everything more intense. Seeing the way we both fit together. Our harsh breathing. Watching the way he touched me and the result of it. Our eyes stayed locked until he went to kiss my neck, biting the exposed skin. My breast jumped up and down as he pounded into me. I could feel the next orgasm coming to the surface. I couldn't keep count. But now my apex was more sensitive. Damn even my toes were sensitive at this point. And the extremity of this situation made my climax hit hard to every inch of my skin.

"Watch yourself," Derek demanded as he felt my walls tightening and my body shake. Fuck he was so kinky.

And I did. I watched my body shiver and my mouth open to scream before he placed his hand roughly on my mouth, muffling the sound. I keep watching until my eyes rolled and I rested on head on his chest. Lifting my harms I wrapped them around his neck, pulling the hair. He pumped harder and harder my breasts bouncing with his rhythm until his orgasm hit and release. Clutching me tighter and keeping us connected once more we made our way back to the bed were I succumbed to a blissful sleep in Derek Hale's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry for any errors. I was trying to get this one out to you guys as fast as I could. 3 Read and review please!

* * *

Ever had one of those paralyzing dreams? The ones were you can't move any of your appendages no matter how hard you concentrate. Hell you can even yell for anyone to hear you. That's why I just woke up. The dream in question was one that I've had many times before now, but it morphed into different scenes and that is something new.

I watched my parents get murdered. But I had the blood on _my_ hands. Then Tyler took their place, and I slit his throat as well without pausing to realize what I was doing. Scott, Stiles, Uncle Stilinski and Ms. McCall, I killed all of them the same way. When Derek dropped to his knees in front of me he didn't beg like the others. His chin was held high, just like my father, there was burning rage in his eyes which were shifted to a fiery red. He says something but it's so muffled I can't make out the words before I ripped his heart from his chest. Now this is the part that gets interesting. I'm now in the middle of the woods, by a large tree next to a small clearing. Every single thing around me is dead. No green leaves, no birds chirping. Nothing. All of my loved ones are scattered in a circle around the edges, their eyes open but lifeless. I look up and see _myself_ just standing there in the middle of the dead. It was like the stare down of the century. I looked at myself, the fury in my eyes. The tattered clothes, blood streaked face and the katana dripping with blood and gore. That's when I noticed there were two wolves at my twins' sides. Without a signal, we each rushed at each other. As the sword speared my throat, my clawed hands choked hers with one and the other reached down into her mouth. My twin gagged and thrashed as I pulled out two yellow gummy bears. Yes. Mother fucking gummy bears.

Now please remember that this dream scared the living daylights out of me. I just got a sword jabbed into my esophagus. And now I'm paralyzed on the floor of the woods staring up at the full moon. I felt like I laid their forever before the dead rose around me grabbing at my arms and legs. I couldn't run to get away. I couldn't scream. Eventually my eyes opened and I was in my room, cradled by the strong, safe arms of Derek. I was alive. But that didn't comfort me enough. I still had the blood on my hands. My throat still burning from the sleek, pointed blade.

Derek's breathing was helping to steady my heart. I needed to forget what just happened in my mind. Both of us still lay naked in my bed. I wriggled out of his grasp and he turned fully on his back. Perfect. He already had a semi-erection. Groaning he put an arm over his eyes. Sitting up on my knees I bent do to lick the V chiseled into his perfect hips. As I wrapped both of my hands around his cock pumping up and down his body twitched. On the verge of waking up, I made sure to give him a sight any man would want when they first wake up. With my ass in the air I took him into my mouth.

"Wha-?" Derek inhaled as his eyes widened taking in the scene below his navel.

I licked around the tip of him as our eyes met. His head dropped down to the pillow and gripped my hair into a pony tail while I bobbed up and down his length.

"Fuck. Damnit, Brooke. You. Are. Amazing," he emphasized each word groggily.

I tightened my fingers around him and sucked harder, humming onto him. I concentrated fully on pleasuring him. Willing my mind away from the fucked up dreams my subconscious conjured up.

I focused on his moans. His half words because he was so disoriented and in the moment of being half awake with his dick in my mouth. Before I knew it he was grunts were louder and he was cumming into my mouth. I squeezed more gently, getting the last drops out.

"Damnit woman! You'll be the death of me," he joked sitting up.

Not what I wanted to hear right then. That was all I needed to push me into hysterics. I sobbed quietly into my hands.

"What? What's the matter? What's wrong?" Derek's alarmed voiced asked.

"A dream. It was-I couldn't…I did-" I stuttered trying to find the right words to say without sounding like a complete psychopath.

"It was just a dream, Brooke. Don't get worked up over it. Nothing's wrong. We're fine." He soothed huskily taking me into his arms to hold me.

"I don't want to think about it, Derek. It felt so real. And I don't want it to be."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make me forget," I pleaded.

Roughly taking my face into his hands, he smashed out lips together. I quickly caught on and our tongues battled for dominance. But right now I wanted to be dominated. I wanted him to tell me what to do.

"Lay down," he ordered.

I did as I was told and fell back onto the bed. He traced the outlining of my nipples and I went to tug on his hair, but he stopped me.

"No. You can only touch yourself. I want you to show me." he said huskily.

Fuck. Kinky Derek is in the room ladies and gentleman. I hesitated at first. Not sure what to do. It was almost embarrassing. Come on! Masturbating in front of him? Then I realized that he's seen all of me before. There were no secrets.

His eyes looked alert and expecting. I wasn't going to let that sexy face down. I stuck my finger into my mouth for a few moments before it headed south to the apex of my thighs. Rubbing my clit in circular motions I took my other hand and firmly cupped my breast. I could hear his breathing getting heavier. Shit this was so intense. With the hand on my breast I brought it up slightly so I could lick my own nipple before biting on it. Derek growled lowly.

"My turn," he said before sliding off the bed. I heard a small clang of metal and a drop of clothing. What is he doing?

"Give me your hands," he commanded.

I did as I was told. He wrapped something thick around my wrists binding them together. Bringing them over my head he secured them to the headboard. Glancing up I recognized his belt from the jeans he wore earlier.

After securing them he kissed my knuckles. My body was panting with need at this point.

"I'm not going to be gentle," Derek professed as he cupped both of my breasts with each hand.

"I don't want you to be."

Derek's mouth claimed the spot where one of his thumbs were previously positioned. Biting and sucking the skin. He did the same to the other.

My body was under his control, just like always. He slid his naked body down mine, lifting up my legs as he got in between them kissing each ankle. Then he spread them as far as possible, leaving nothing to imagination. I felt the extended claws on his fingers caress my breasts down to my pubic bone. With both hands, claws and all, he pushed harder on my thighs, locking them to the point I couldn't move my legs.

"Gah!" I screamed unable to make coherent words.

Derek's face dived in between my legs, mouth first. He bit down savagely on both of my lips, then kissing each before flattening his tongue on my clit. Lapping it up and down and it, repeating the process several times, making my climax begin to bubble up from within me. I bit my bottom lip tight to keep myself from screaming out. Then he stopped suddenly making me whimper and squirm, my hips determined to find his mouth. His palm came down on my hip.

"Don't move."

"Derek," I whined once again.

"Shhhh. Don't want to wake the neighbors," he half joked. I know I was loud, but you shouldn't tease me when I'm on the edge.

Seizing the sheet from under my rear, he took my left leg, wrapped it twice and stuck the end under the mattress. I couldn't move it. He had use of one hand now. Suddenly his finger slipped inside me (without claws), my walls clenching around it ready and craving.

"Oh, Derek," I sighed reveling in the contact.

Derek swirled his finger inside me, once, twice, before adding a second and adding his tongue back to my clit. Once again he licked me like I was his favorite flavor. Hooking his fingers slighting he drove into me harder and faster. His other hand and the MacGyver'ed sheet was still keeping my legs wide open and all they could do was shake. I was getting close yet again. He moved his tongue side to side on my clit as my orgasm resurfaced. The buzz swept through my body and my wet, trembling core constricted. Just when I thought it couldn't get better he removed his fingers and began kissing my sex. Just like he would kiss the lips on my face. His arms wrapped around my thighs, clutching me closer to his as his mouth opened and closed, tongue sliding in and out at the motions. Fuck everything with him just kept getting better and better. Once the involuntary trembling subsided and my muscles were weak and limp he kissed my now sore lips and climbed back up to spoon me.

We lay there for a few moments, both panting, before he spoke.

"They're just dreams, Brooke. They can't hurt you. And I'll never let anything hurt you again." He vowed.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I admitted.

"I don't know what makes me angrier. The fact that you think I'd let anyone take me away from you, or the fact that I know if you had the choice, you'd have no self-preservation," he sighed kissing my hair. "Sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"I love you," I mumbled as my eyes were fluttering closed.

"You are my everything," he answered seriously.

Christmas.

"Lydia, Allison! You're not helping! What the hell do you give a man that has everything!?" I snapped as they continued ranting about giving Derek a swing from a sex store. "This isn't funny!" I whined as they giggled.

"Okay. Okay," Allison said trying to stifle her laughter. "Has he said anything that he needs? Or wants?"

"Not that I can freaking remember."

"Well I wouldn't say he has everything," Lydia spoke at the same time.

"He has a sweet, new freaking ride and a house he's rebuilding from the bottom up! What the hell doesn't he have?" I whipped back.

As the idea dawned on me I pushed the girls out of the house and dialed a number I've never used, but I had in case of emergency. This my friends, was a freaking emergency.

"Brooke?" Peter answered the phone. He must have my number too.

"I need your help!"

And from there we talked for a good hour. He took measurements, told me what they did and did not have in the house. And gave a great description on the décor of the other furniture in various rooms. It was sweet really. Derek was giving his home and upgrade, but with a lot of the same, vintage taste that his parents had. No TV in the living room, which was perfect for my plan, and also being that it was the largest of the rooms that was not a bedroom.

By the time we were done ordering the furniture I needed we were back at Allison's house having a girl night. The black credit card seemed to burn in my purse. I've only used it for necessities until now. But now I just purchased a Christmas for over ten people. I didn't do anything to deserve this money. Which is why I'm trying to let these girls take my mind off of it.

"Pick a color! Any color," Allison instructed holding up a basket of nail polishes.

I picked a sparkling green one. After giving ourselves mani/pedis, drinking a little too much Bacardi, which Lydia misappropriated from her mother, and exchanging our Christmas gifts - because well _now_ they just couldn't wait - we were laying in various positions all over Allison's room. Allison was holding her new .9mm with special sights so she could get used to it, with the her new Ray-Bans that Lydia bought both of us, deciding we should be more 'one' with each other. Each pair was different, Allison's had a floral and green finish, mine were black with a snake skin finish and Lydia's were bright red and gold. I mean really? What were we? The pink ladies? Definitely not, we are way cooler. I can't feel my mouth. Shit.

"Get UP!" Lydia screamed into my ear.

"Fucking a, Lydia! Sleepy time bitch!" I snapped at her flailing my arms in her general area, hoping for a direct hit.

"Get your half naked ass up and get dressed! We have only five hours to get Derek's house ready while your brothers and Peter keep him busy. I swear I'll drag you out of this house naked," she warned as I groaned climbing off Allison's shoes in her closet. What the hell?

"Is that an imprint of my stiletto on your ass?" Allison asked with bedhead holding two cups of coffee. She graciously handed me one.

I looked down at my left cheek.

"It appears so," I grumbled sipping the coffee.

"Let's go!" Lydia yelled clapping her hands. _Don't choke her. Don't choke her_.

We got to Derek's house exactly two minutes before the furniture and electronics' truck showed up. Picking up Peter's copy of the key from under the mat, I unlocked the front door, barely having time to look around the house at the hard work they put into it. We just waltzed right in, remembering which room Peter told me it was. Lydia put her 'boss ass bitch' hat on and started ordering the movers, electricians and carpenters to their positions. Yes. It's that serious.

All of us, except the tyrant Lydia, jumped into action helping with whatever we could.

Our time was up. He could be home any minute. I got lucky. Mr. Argent knew some people that would be more than obliged to help with this project on Christmas Eve. They were around when the house burnt up in flames. Some even knew the family, though we didn't discuss it with them. They all had a nice note in my book.

I snapped a picture before leaving, praying that he would love this. Sweating and tired we all went home. No one was there, so I had enough time to put out the presents I bought before trudging upstairs, stripping my clothes and throwing on one of Derek's t-shirts he left at my house. I took a fistful and inhaled. I'd know his smell from anywhere.

The bed dipped and the covers slipped off of me just for a moment before Derek's bare chest and legs spooned my back. I was about to say something, but he stopped me.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. You look exhausted." He murmured into my ear.

Before I could make a snappy retort on how he thought I looked like shit. The smell of him overwhelmed me. My eyes never opened and my body shut down once more from the fatigue.

"MERRRRRRYYYYY CHRISTMAS!" Tyler burst through the door of my bedroom yelling. Thank God I had decided to sleep in Derek's shirt otherwise he'd see the twins out in the open. The comforter was at both of our waists and Derek's perfectly shaped abs were out for all the world to see.

"Merry Christmas, Tyler," Derek spoke first laughing a little at my brothers horrified expression.

"Dude, the least you could do is put a ring on it before you lay all up in my sister's bed with your birthday suit on," Tyler snapped seriously before backing out of the room. Derek rose his eyebrow at Tyler's retreating figure.

I had to giggle a little at that one. We all know Derek was far from popping the question, regardless of how in love we were. I don't think I could even imagine him doing it. Kinda made me wonder what it would be like to be married to him. I mean come on! Having this man in my bed _every_ night. It's like a woman's dream come true. Forget Cinderella, I didn't want to be a princess. I wanted to be _the_ Mrs. Hale.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I kissed Derek's chest. Then I heard more feet slamming against the floors outside the door, followed by a hard slam into a wall.

"DON'T BREAK THE HOUSE!" I yelled at them. "We better get up before they start demolishing this place," I told Derek straddling him then hopping out of bed. He smacked my ass before pushing himself upright.

The McCall's were spending their Christmas with the Argents. Stiles was with going to be with his dad at the station most of the morning. Stiles was supposed to bring Lydia over later once she was done dealing with her parents arguing and the new step-mom. So it was just me, Tyler, and the pack. It's a little funny how easily I caught on to calling them that.

The pack was surrounding the Christmas tree filled with presents underneath. Peter was the only one standing in the kitchen making coffee.

"It's fresh," he told me handing a cup over.

"Thanks, Peter." I smiled at him.

All I could hear was yelling and whining.

"ALRIGHT! Calm down kids! Everyone grab a present from _Santa_ and give it to its rightful owner," I told them trying to cool their rowdy behavior. Seriously they were like kids on Christmas morning…wait…ha!

After that the sounds of wrapping paper filled the air. I snapped a few pictures with my camera, smiling as I did so. Then Tyler yelled.

"You got me a car?!" he jumped up excitedly waving the keys.

"Hold on there 15 year old! It's not a car _per say_. Just go outside and look." he did just that. But he used his wolfy reflexes to jump over Boyd and fly out the door. The rest of us followed.

Sitting beside my Mustang was a black and blue four-wheeler with a big red bow on it. I saw his eyes light up. I know why my parents always watched us first before opening their own gifts. The sparkle in Tyler's eyes when we saw what 'Santa' had left made my heart soar. I'm sure it did for them too.

Tyler yanked me into a big wolf hug and thanked me over ten times before we walked back in the house.

They all laughed and thanked each other for the gifts they received. Boyd looked a little nervous. Him and Erica were now exchanging presents. As she got up to get his from behind the tree he grabbed her hand and propped himself on one knee. Holy cannoli Batman!

"Erica, I know we've always had this connection. I don't want to ever let you go. Please marry me," he asked simply. I covered my mouth in awe. The room was silent before she squealed and jumped on him making them crash on a pile of reindeer wrapping paper saying yes over and over again before he slipped the ring on her finger. We all said our congratulations and Erica came over to show me, the only girl in the room, the ring. Because really, did guys even care what it looked like?

"It's beautiful!" I told her honestly as I gazed at the canary yellow, solitaire circular diamond ring.

"I just can't believe he asked!" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

I squeezed her hand. Erica and I have never been on the best of terms, but due to our recent sleeping cohabitants and hanging out together as part of the pack, we've come to a mutual no-bitching or cat fighting agreement. And I have to say, she wasn't bad when she let her guard down.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Erica. With all that you and Boyd have been through. You two deserve it." I told her and she cocked her head a bit, I guess she was trying to decide on what to say. Before I knew it she engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you, Brooke. Really. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you," she mumbled.

"That's the past. Don't worry about it. And I'm serious. You and Boyd are great together."

Now it was me and Derek's turn. I swiped a small rectangular box from inside the tree and handed it to him. He shook it like a child trying to decipher what it was. It gave an unsatisfying rattle. I rolled my eyes.

After ripping off the paper and opening the box he took out the photo. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Anything look familiar?" I asked playfully.

He stared at the picture for a little longer, and I'm guessing at the point where his eyes widened he found the familiar photograph canvased on a large board plastered on the wall on the right side of the picture.

"It's already set up. Peter helped me a lot." I told him gesturing to the smiling Peter. Damn he wasn't saying anything. "If you don't like it you can change whatever you want. I have the receipts, I just figured you were doing all that work on the house and you had no 'family' room," I finger quoted as I rambled on. Say something damnit!

"You continue to amaze me," he said looking up at me still holding the photo when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Figured all that testosterone in one house needed a man cave." I laughed. "Or wolf cave, whatever you want to call it." I waved my hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Let me see it!" Isaac shouted, his ears perking up at the sound of man cave.

They all took turns looking at the photo. The fifty five inch LED TV dominated the largest wall. It had a twelve seated dark brown leather sectional with reclining chairs in front of it separated by a matching ottoman. The couch matched the rest of the furniture in the house with its old time look, with brass circular pins on the armrests and seams. The gaming unit and DVD collection stood on both sides of the television in a built-in shelving unit that went from floor to ceiling, which, by the way, was completely set in real stone rocks. It looked like an au natural cave. Behind the sofa was a large canvased photo of all of us on my graduation day. On the floor was a vintage carpet. And in the far corner was a bar area with all marble counters and stainless steel appliances.

"So you really like it?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I do. It's really extreme and you shouldn't have spent so much money. I don't even want to think about what this cost you," he said shaking his head. "But I love it."

"Well I figured since you were making enough room for the pack to live there, might as well have a place you can all be together….like families should," I whispered.

"Here's yours," he said without another word about the photo.

Handing me a smaller box, similar to the one I gave him, but with a large green bow wrapped around it. I took hold of it wondering what it could be. I mimicked his actions from earlier and shook the box. This one did give a satisfying rattle.

Shimmying the ribbon off, I lifted the lid. Nestled on shimmering paper was a brass key and keychain. The keychain was a simple black wolf in mid howl. But what was the key for? I looked at Derek for an explanation.

He coughed uncomfortably sensing everyone's stares. "It's a key to my house," he informed me. "I want to ask you to move in with me."

What? My mind drew a blank. _Cannot compute!_ He was asking me to live with him. To be in the same bed with him. Every. Single. Night.

"I can't," I said shaking my head. I looked over to Tyler who was staring at me probably wondering who I'd pick. Him or Derek. "I'm sorry, Derek. But I have my brother to think about," I told him in a low voice, trying to break it to him easily. "I can't just leave him with nowhere to go. He's my responsibility."

"Oh thank God," he breathed. His shoulders slumped in relief. Why am I not fucking understanding shit right now?

"So you never wanted to me to move in?" I asked harshly.

"No! That's not what I mean! I know you have Tyler! We have a guest house, an add-on I made for all of them. You both, I meant to ask you both to move in with me, with us," he amended.

"Oh." That's all that came out of my mouth. He knew I wasn't coming without Tyler. He thought it through at least. But I still wasn't sure. This was something I'd need to talk to my brother in private about.

"Do you mind if I give this some thought first?" I gestured my head to Tyler's vicinity.

"That's fine." He smiled. Thank God he's not mad.

We turned to face everyone and their eyes wandered somewhere else. The tree, the trashcan, and the front door were the most popular. I wrapped my fingers around the key and stuck it in the pocket of my robe. In my peripherals I could see Derek's smirking at the action.


End file.
